Twins
by Miss.Hood
Summary: When Kel falls pregnant with Dom's child, she thinks she can handle it-in the Yamani Isles. What happens when there is more then one and Dom doesn't know that she's pregnant? What does Lord Wyldon have to do with anything, wait is Dom getting married? (not my picture - will credit or will take down if wanted)
1. Chapter 1

Twins

Kel moaned and sighed tiredly placing her swollen ankles on a pillow and absentmindedly rubbed her still growing stomach. But when it was eight and a half months along with twins, so it was expected that her stomach would be as a large as Neal's ego. But maybe it had shrunken in the months she had been away.

"How are you feeling milady Keladry? Emily, Kel's maid, asked her.

Emily was going to help look after the twins when they were born.

"Ready to have these babies,"

Emily smiled and settled down beside her.

"Tell me the story again, please,"

"It's not very exciting and I'm sure you could resight it word for word,"

"But I like it the way you tell milady,"

She sighed, shuffled around and nodded…


	2. Week 1

**Week 1**

Dom and Kel had been courting for the last four years – since she turn twenty. But they had been on again off again in those years and though Kel wanted to settle down, Dom didn't. She never would tell Dom that though, why would she?

"Morning," she whispered to Dom who lied next to her.

Dom who was lying naked next to her, pretended to be asleep, but Kel knew better. Even after last nights activities, Kel knew he wasn't tired and ready to go again.

"You should get off me," Dom told her, once she had settled down on him.

"Why?" she asked, running a lazy finger down his chest.

She felt him shiver and she grinned.

"So I get some sleep,"

His words were laced with another meeting. Before she could question him, he flipped them over, caging her under him.

"Were never going to leave this room, are we?"

"Never," he smirked…


	3. Week 4

**Week 4**

Four weeks later Kel found herself pacing the stables - back and forth; manly in front of Peachblossom's stall but sometimes in front of Hoshi's. Because of those activities (and Kel forgetting to put o her pregnancy charm) she now had a tiny life growing inside of her. Dom was the father and she wanted to tell him but she was scared of his reaction.

She didn't want to get rid of the child, that she was certain of. She knew she would never be able to live with herself if she lost it whether natural or caused by her. She wanted Dom to marry her before she had the child and she hoped today Dom would propose. He had told her last night that he needed to speak to her.

"Kel, we need to talk," Dom told her walking into the stables.

She chewed on her bottom lip and nodded. Dom walked over to her and she stopped pacing in front of Peachblossom's stall.

_Now he will get down on one knee…_

Kel never thought about those sort of things but she was allowed to be a girl once in a while.

"We can't be together anymore,"

Kel swore she hadn't heard right. He was meant to propose, not dump her! Never had she thought he would call it quits.

"Right now I need some time to myself. Work a few things out and sort my life out,"

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yeah Kel, it is. And it's not like you're pregnant,"

Kel knew she should have told him then but couldn't bring herself to speak those words.

"Why?"

"It's not you, it's me. I can't focus on my work when I'm away from you and I am always worrying about you. I need time,"

"Okay Dom,"

"We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course Dom,"

He kissed her cheek and walked away. Peachblossom nickered to her softly. It was almost like he knew the pain she was feeling. Like he could hear her heart breaking and smashing into thousands of pieces.

"Stefan!" Kel called out, walking down the stable hall.

Stefan stuck his head out from one of the stalls.

"Can you tack Peachblossom and Hoshi for me please?"

"Ye leavin'?"

"Yes and I want no one to know I'm leaving or left,"

He nodded and she walked out. She didn't cry even though she felt like she could. Slowly she reached the King's Chambers and knocked twice. After waiting ten minutes, she was granted entrance.

"Lady Knight Keladry, what can I do for you?" King Jonathan asked, clearly surprised to see the Lady Knight.

Being alone with the King had always scared her but at that moment she felt nothing but numbness. That numbness was spreading out through her body and she didn't know how long it would last.

"I wish to ask for some leave Your Majesty,"

King Jonathan pulled out a scroll and Gareth the Younger stood next to him.

"For how long Lady Knight Keladry?"

King Jonathan usually granted most requests unless there was some reason why he shouldn't. In those cases it was most likely in cases of war.

"One year,"

A King never drops his mouth, but looking at King Jonathan, you would swear he did. Gareth look equally as shocked.

"And where are you going for a year and why?"

"I am going to the Yamani Isles,"

King Jonathan frowned and stared at her. She had purposely ignored the why part. He thought for a second that she was joking but looking at her he knew she wasn't. Her usually bright and clear eyes were sad and pointed down. She looked like she had been crushed.

"Why Keladry?" Gareth asked.

She looked up from the floor.

"You'd rather not know,"

"Please,"

She sighed.

"I'm pregnant and the father just broke my heart. He wants nothing to do with me…"


	4. Week 5

**Week 5**

Kel stood on the dock, trying to gin up her courage to see Ilane. Peachblossom and Hoshi were being taken to her ma's townhouse along with her luggage. It would be less then ten minutes before they arrived, scaring her ma to death. Her pa had died eight months back and he ma had moved to the Yamani Isles to look after the Imperial children. Kel was glad in a way that her pa was dead. She wouldn't be able to even see her pa if he knew.

"Move already!" a man, one of the sailors, shouted at her in Yamani. "Get back to ye husband!"

Kel's hands immediately flew to her stomach and nodded. Though she was only five weeks and there was no way you could tell she was pregnant, it was instinct. And though she couldn't tell she was pregnant it was expect for a woman her status and age to be married and have at least three children by now.

The Mindelan Townhouse was a ten minute walk from the dock. Kel had always been glad that it had but now she wished it was further away. It took Kel thirty minutes to reach the townhouse – only because Kel turned around and headed back to the dock seven times.

Kel took a deep breath and knocked on Ilane's door. Ilane opened the door expecting her daughter. Kel quickly flung her arms around her mother and hugged her. Kel was glad that her mother was tall unlike her father because it had always made it hard to hug him. When Kel started to cry Ilane's motherly instincts kicked in and immediately started to soothe her.

"Ma… I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Kel what's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm in trouble."

Ilane hugged her tightly. Emily, one of the maids their helped Kel inside. Ilane and Kel sat down in the sitting room and Emily raced off to fetch some soothing tea.

"What type of trouble are you in Kel?"

"Ma, I'm pregnant… Five weeks along,"

Kel started to cry again and Ilane did what a mother does best… Took her youngest daughter in her arms and let her cry it out. Emily brought the tea out ten minutes later and by that time Kel had calmed down. Her sighs were deep and her eyes red; her cheeks tear-stained.

"Miladies, the tea,"

"Thankyou Emily. We'll be fine now,"

Emily bowed in the Yamani style and left them. She only went to the door – not to listen to what they were talking about but so if they needed her she was right there.

"I don't know what to do, ma,"

"Are you going to keep it?"

Kel nodded saying, "That I am sure of."

Ilane smiled proud of her daughter. It was a hard decision to raise a child at twenty-four alone.

"Where is the father Kel? Who is the father?"

She looked away and muttered something that Ilane couldn't make out.

"Kel,"

"He doesn't know and even if he did, he wouldn't want it,"

Ilane let the comment slide and hoped that Kel would change her mind. Ilane knew in the next few months she would be able to find out. And once the morning sickness started Kel would be cursing the father with every breath in her. And if that didn't work there was always the birthing…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **If there is no week at the start of the chapter then it is not a flashback, it is when Kel is eight or so months. If there is a week at the start of the chapter then it is a flashback and Kel is telling the story. Hope this clears things up.

_**Ilane smiled as Kel and Emily talked, well Kel talked and Emily listened. Ilane didn't understand why Emily liked Kel recounting what happened. Ilane smiled happily. She couldn't believe how fast the last eight or so months had flew by.**_

"_**Baroness, there is a man at the door from Tortall. He said he is here to Lady Keladry and that King Jonathan sent him,"**_

_**Ilane walked to the door and was shocked to see Lord Wyldon standing at her front door. Never would she have guessed him.**_

"_**Lord Wyldon, please come in,"**_

"_**Thankyou Baroness. Is Keladry here?"**_

"_**In the Sitting Room. She's been rather tired lately with the twins due any day now.**_

"_**So it is true," he mused.**_

"_**Yes it is very true. Would you like to see her?"**_

_**Wyldon nodded and Ilane smiled. They both walked into the Sitting Room. Emily had disappeared and Kel was watching the birds fly about outside. She was sitting by the window – she had the habit of doing it more and more lately.**_

"_**Kel darling, you have a guest,"**_

_**Kel turned around and smiled. Wyldon could see how tired Kel was and how much she was pregnant. He wouldn't say it aloud but he was expecting her to be maybe four, maybe five months along not eight and a half months and ready to give birth. He knew she would be a perfect mother but he didn't want her to be a mother at such a young age.**_

"_**My Lord Wyldon,"**_

"_**Keladry, can we speak?"**_

"_**I'll get some tea," Ilane told them.**_

"_**Sit please," Kel told him walking over to where she was sitting before.**_

_**Wyldon sat down beside her and Emily came back in, followed a few minutes later by Ilane.**_

"_**Why don't you continue Kel?" Ilane suggested after everyone was comfortable.**_

"_**Continue what?" Wyldon asked.**_

"_**My story…"**_


	6. Week 6

**Week 6**

Each night, Ilane and Kel talked. Usually it was about the pregnancy and Ilane trying to find out who the father was. By Week 6 it was clear to Ilane that Kel was going to start showing very soon. Ilane didn't know why but she had a fair guess.

So one morning before dawn she set out to the markets and seamstress. She wanted Kel to be prepared for motherhood and Ilane was going to take small steps to prepare her.

"Baroness Ilane, what can I do for you?"

"I need some maternity clothing,"

The seamstress looked at Ilane.

"For who?"

"My daughter…"

Kel hated mornings. She had liked them before because she could always do something before having to have breakfast. But now she officially hated them. She had morning sickness. What was worse, she was having it every second night as well. She was in her sixth week and if it continued through all of the pregnancy she would go back to Tortall, find Dom and kill him. Then she would bring him back and kill him again because the pain she knew she was going to have giving birth to the child.

"Drink this Kel, it helps,"

Kel took it in one gulp and almost spat it back up.

"How does it help?"

"Trust me darling, it does. It's how I got through all you children's pregnancies,"

Kel groaned as she lied back down and placed a warm wet cloth over her eyes.

"The Healer will be here within the nest bell. She'll be able to give you some more herbs to help with the morning sickness and if you have any heart burn later on. She'll also check on how the child is growing,"

"I'll be sleeping till then,"

"Kel," Ilane said after a moment. "What happens once the child is born?"

Kel was silent and Ilane hoped she hadn't gone to sleep.

"Ma… I want to stay here. I want to raise him or her with you. I want him or her to grow up away from prying eyes. I want you to ne apart of his or hers life,"

"Kel–"

"Ma, the next nine months will give me time to think the rest of my life out,"

Ilane nodded and left her. Kel moaned and sat up quickly. Wiping her mouth again, she groaned and decided that she was going to kill Dom…


	7. Chapter 7

Wyldon and Kel walked slowly around the gardens. It was twilight and Kel's favourite time of day. It was peaceful and Kel loved watching the stars coming out. It was the time of day where Kel could relax fully and just think without being interrupted by her mother or Emily.

Wyldon had surprised Kel by arriving at her doorstep and wanting to talk to her. Up until now he hadn't had a chance by now that he did he hadn't said a word. And what was more surprising was that he was content to listen to her story and see how it plays out. When Kel had had her afternoon nap, Ilane and Emily told him the story so far and it seemed like he actually was interested in it.

Kel had been sure that Lord Wyldon would get Ilane to tell him the shorten version but he hadn't.

"Why are you here Lord Wyldon?"

"Keladry, Jonathan told me about you. Actually I'm surprised to be the only one he has told,"

"I thought he would tell the Lioness even the Queen,"

"No, no one knows. Just like you asked,"

"Sir, you haven't answered my question,"

"Jonathan thought you would want to talk to someone like me,"

Kel frowned.

"Why?"

"Because he wants you to come back…"


	8. Week 7

**Week 7**

"Keladry, darling, how are you feeling?"

Kel and Ilane sat in the Empress' Sitting Room. Every Lady bar the Empress was there. The Empress was attending her grandson's birth. The Ladies of the Empress were all around the room. They weren't needed at the birthing. Kel was very close to these women as before she went to Tortall their children had been Kel's friends. As such these Ladies knew immediately what was wrong. Kel could never keep a secret around the Ladies.

"I'm fine,"

These Ladies were almost like Aunties to her and loved them like family but right now these Ladies were asking Kel questions that she didn't want to answer. The questions were uncomfortable for Kel.

"Keladry, did you speak to Yuki before you left?"

The woman asking was Yuki's mother. Kel sighed with relief. Lady Kyami always seemed to know what Kel was feeling. Kel thanked her lucky stars that she was in a room with her.

"I'm sorry Lady Kyami but I didn't. I do know that she and Nealan were very well and Kagomae was bundles of fun."

Kagomae was Yuki and Neal's two year old daughter. She was extremely energetic and Kel loved her. Kel secretly hoped that her child would be like that.

"Do they know about your… situation?"

"No, no one does. Would you mind not telling anyone as well? I would like to tell people in my own time."

"Of course dear,"

Kel smiled at Kyami as Nini leant over.

"Have you any names picked out?" Nini asked.

"Isn't that a little early? I'm only seven weeks along,"

"It's never too early!"

"Nini is right, I had all my children's names picked out the moment I found out," another pointed out.

"I haven't really thought about it," Kel admitted.

"You have too!"

"Lady Nini, Kel will pick out names when she is ready. Right now we are just working out what we are going to do when he or she comes along," Ilane told them.

Kel was glad that her mother was there because she wasn't sure if she could handle Lady Nini.

"Just give us an example of what you are thinking of. One boy name and one girl name," Nini pressed.

"I guess I like Abaigeal or Alanna for a girl and Raoul or Piers for a boy,"

"Oh no! Those names won't do! You must think of names outside the box!"

"Lady Nini," Kyami started. "Keladry can choose her own names. It is her child,"

_Thankyou Lady Kyami! _

"So tell me, do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"

_**Author's Note:**_ If you have any baby names that you would think are wonderful and I should call Kel's children, let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ilane, can you please talk with her?" Wyldon asked for not the first time that day.

"I don't even know if she should go back," Ilane told him as she walked out of the room.

Wyldon followed her as she walked into the Kitchen, walking past the Sitting Room.

"Why? It is King's Orders,"

"But she is eight and a half months pregnant with twins. She is going to pop at any moment!"

Wyldon sighed and frowned. They stopped in front of the Sitting Room. He looked into the room and slumped, a rarity for 'The Stump' as Nealan had taken to call him. He knew Nealan had started that name for him and when he found Nealan saying he would be in serious trouble – maybe a jousting match to settle the score.

"She's pregnant and in no condition to fight. The King should know that,"

Wyldon watched Kel sleep. She was in her large chair fast asleep. He knew that she needed her sleep but Tortall needed her.

"Tortall needs her,"

"Tortall is going to have to wait,"

Wyldon watched her sleep and felt relaxed. He and Raoul always viewed Kel as a daughter – their daughter. Wyldon had watched her grow from the annoying 'Girl Lump' from the Yamani Isles to a Page he could be proud of. Then watching her fly while practicing jousting with Lord Raoul had made him even prouder. Raoul watched her grow into the young woman she was today and Wyldon knew he could hardly believe that he had help train the Lady Knight who risked everything for Commoners.

Ilane started walking towards the Kitchen. Wyldon watched her for a moment before following Ilane into the Kitchen.

"Maybe in a few weeks–"

Ilane coughed as she nodded to a kitchen-maid about the soup she was preparing.

"Or months, she can return to Tortall."

Ilane smiled knowing for the day Kel had won him over and had gained herself a few months. Not only to prepare herself to face Tortall but also to face the father…


	10. Week 8

**Week 8**

Kel had a baby bump. Tiny and could be hidden in large clothing but Kel noticed it; Kel knew it was there. She was really worried about it as well. She knew from Yuki's pregnancy that you wouldn't start showing till you were four almost five months along.

For Kel to be showing now meant trouble; **huge **trouble. This was Kel's first baby – that she was sure of – and unless the Healer she had seen in Tortall had been seriously wrong about the dates she wasn't meant to be showing.

Kel looked at her stomach and rubbed it absentmindedly. Maybe having this baby wouldn't be too bad. With friends like Neal, Yuki and Raoul it was going to be so loved but that was only if she return to Tortall.

"Lady Keladry, are you ready to go?" Emily asked through the door.

Kel looked from the mirror and knew she had to ask her mother about it.

"Can you get my ma for me?"

Emily rushed away and Kel started to pace. What if she was further along then she originally thought? What if she was like five or even six months along? Or what if because she didn't know she was pregnant and had done something to the baby? If she was really five months along then this baby could be in serious trouble.

"Kel, what's wrong sweetie?" Ilane asked walking into the room, closely followed by Emily.

Ilane and Emily immediately knew what was wrong with just one look at Kel. Kel was standing in the middle of her room with only her breastband and knickers on. Ilane smiled at Kel's baby bump.

"You have a baby bump milady," Emily told them with a smile.

Emily was the middle child of her family with three younger siblings. She knew from her mother and older sister what Kel was going through.

"Ma!"

"What do you want me to do Kel? Make it go away?"

"Yes!"

"Okay,"

Ilane walked over to Kel and lent over to her stomach.

"Listen to me baby, stop growing. I think it listened,"

"Ma," Kel groaned.

"What's wrong? Having a baby is great and having a baby bumps means that your baby is growing," Ilane told her.

"But ma! **You** didn't show with Anders til you were five months along! And you never got morning sickness!"

Ilane laughed with a smile and Emily giggled.

"Milady, is there any chance that you could have twins? Or if the baby is older then you thought?"

"I don't know,"

"We'll go to the Healers and get you checked out. I think it's about time for your next check up,"

As soon as Ilane finished speaking Kel ran to the bathroom, throwing up her breakfast.

"After the morning sickness anyway," Ilane said to no one in particular.

"There is a Healing Woman down the road; she deals with multiple pregnancies. Would you like me to go see if she's available?"

"Please Emily, and could you send in Murphy with the tea,"

"Of courses Baroness…"

"What 'rong?" the Healing Woman demanded as Ilane and Kel walked into the small house.

Emily was waiting outside talking to the coach driver. Kel wanted to ride Peachblossom but Ilane wouldn't let her. Ilane knew that it could hurt the baby.

"We need a pregnancy–"

"Twins,"

Kel stumbled and sat down in a nearby chair. Kel suddenly felt very flush and very dizzy. For a second she thought it was the morning sickness coming back.

"How did you know?" Kel asked softly.

The woman rolled her eyes and walked into another room. Kel stood up slowly and Kel and Ilane followed her.

"Ye would 'ave went to a man if ye thought ye weren't 'avin' twins,"

Kel was lost for words. The woman pointed to two nearby chairs as she sat down.

"Come to me for any problems for the 'est of the pregnancy. Next check-up will be at sixteen weeks and me'll check the bubs,"

"So there is definitely two?"

"Ya,"

Kel groaned and rubbed her temples.

"I was just getting used to one!"

Ilane and the woman laughed. The Healing woman had had two sets of twins while Ilane had had more the two children under three. They had a fair guess what Kel was going through.

"Me names' Ellan and y lass are goin' have bundles of fun…"


	11. Week 11

**Week 11**

The morning sickness continued and she really began to hated Dom. What she hated most was that Dom was continuing his normal life not even concerned about her! She knew if she had told Dom that she was pregnant he would have been supportive but at what cost? He would have left the Own and married her and then where would they be? If he didn't quit the Own, he might not even be there through the pregnancy. And what would happen once the children were born?

Dom was the youngest in his family and hadn't been around newborns till Kagomae was born. And Kel had to admit that he had been good with Kagomae. But he had been able to hand Kagomae back to Neal or Yuki when she started crying.

During the day – after the morning sickness – she helped Ilane run the household. She wanted to learn this because one day she knew she would have to leave Ilane and run a household by herself if she wanted return to Tortall. She also was learning about babies and how to look after one.

She was starting off with one then move onto two a little later. But even looking after one kid was going to be a huge responsibility and she was going have to have ten hands – and that was just for one! Kel didn't know how she was going to look after (or handle) two. All she knew was that she was going to love them with all her heart and that she was really going to stuff them up.

"Kel? Lady Kyami has invited you over for lunch,"

"Today?"

Kel lifted her head up before quickly putting her head back in the basin.

"Yes today. I think it would be good for you to see her. She had news from Tortall."

Kel groaned and Ilane took that as a yes. Kel sat up and took a sip of the morning sickness herbs. Relaxing against the wall Kel wondered why Kyami wanted to see her.

"I hope you both realise how much pain and suffering you're putting me through…"

Kel walked up the familiar pathway to Kyami's house. Yuki, Shinko and Kel had played at Kyami's house when they were little so Kel knew Kyami's house inside and out. Kel realised looking back that because they had played here Shinko had simply remained Shinko and not some Imperial Princess.

_I so was so silly as a little girl…_ Kel thought as the front door opened.

"Hello Kel!" Kyami greeted brightly and walking up to hug her. "Come in, come in,"

Kyami wasn't little most Yamani and showed a lot more emotions then most. Kel had found this a refreshing change when she first moved here. Kyami was actually the first to except the Mindelan family and Kel was always really grateful to her. If Kyami hadn't introduced Kel to Yuki and Shinko living in the Islands would have been torturous.

"Good afternoon Lady Kyami. Thank you for inviting me today,"

"It was no problem darling. Come in. Lunch is almost ready,"

Kel and Kyami walked into the Sitting Room and three of Kyami's maids followed them in. Kyami motioned for the tea to be brought in and once they were settled the tea was brought in by two maids. Kyami poured the tea as Kel looked around the room. It hadn't changed at all.

"Kel, I know you're wondering why I invited you here,"

Kel didn't know what to say to that. Yes she was curious but she was willing to wait.

"Every week I get a letter from Yuki and I send her a letter in reply. She tells me all about Tortall and I know it sounds strange but I know all about your friends. I understand that you don't want anyone to know you are here but I thought you would like to know what is going on in Tortall. I know I would like to know what was going in the Yamani Isles if I was living over there,"

"I would love to Lady Kyami but it is your personal and private letter,"

"Kel you are like a daughter to me and it is hardly private. I want you to read it,"

Kyami handed the letter to Kel and Kel carefully opened it. As Kel read threw it she felt her heart tug as she read of the adventures and fun that Yuki, Neal, Dom and the Third Company were having. She couldn't help but want to go back there and join in but she knew once she got back there, nothing would be the same. Because of her stupid mucked up hormones, Kel felt the tears at the corners of her eyes and she wiped them away quickly.

"Kel, why don't you keep it?" Kyami told her as she watched Kel smile to herself.

"I couldn't!" Kel exclaimed looking up.

"Of course you can! I want you too,"

"Thank you Lady Kyami, I don't know how to thank you,"

"On one condition though Kel,"

"A condition?"

"Yes, each time a letter arrives, you come over and read it or I go to you where you rear to me there,"

"Are you sure? These letters are private,"

"I want you too Kel and could you start with this one?"

Kel nodded and cleared her throat.

"Dearest mother…"


	12. Week 12

**Week 12**

Dom studied the large crack-like stain that ran above his bed in the Third Company's barracks. Around him the third Company were planning their latest attack – in other words pranking the Queens Riders. Normally Dom would be in the middle throwing his wacked out ideas out into the world but since he had dumped Kel he had been rather down. Since Kel left he couldn't stop blaming himself.

It had been three months since he had seen or heard from her. He knew her friends were worried but none her more worried then Dom. What if she was lying dead in a gutter somewhere? If she was dead it would be all Dom's fault! It was his fault Kel had disappeared in the first place; all because of his stupid pride and his stupid family.

"Hey Dom!" Wolset called out. "Lady Kagomae is here for you!"

Dom smiled and shouted back, "Send her in!"

Kagomae always made him smile. She was his cousin or first cousin but he treated her like she was his niece, he liked it better that way. And he loved how she called him–

"Uncle Dommy!" Kagomae exclaimed.

Kagomae ran up and jumped on him, giving him the biggest hug she could. Dom hugged her back before started to tickle her. She squealed in delight and Dom chuckled.

"Kagomae!" Yuki called from the door.

"Uncle Dommy, come for a walk?"

It was hard to refuse her as she grabbed his hand and started to walk away. Not to hurt her he went with her.

"Bye!" Kagomae exclaimed to the Third Company.

Being related to Meathead and Dom Kagomae got to know the Third Company rather well. It was only time before she started to learn how to play poker and prank everyone with the Third Company. Dom walked out with Kagomae and he grinned at Yuki. Yuki – everyday usually using Kagomae – would force Dom to talk to her about everything. Dom didn't mind it but he'd of preferred to be sitting on his bed still.

"Yuki, a please as always,"

"Uncle Dommy, shoulders?"

"Kagomae, please remember your manners,"

Kagomae cleared her throat.

"Excuse I Uncle, could I 'ave a shoulder ride?"

He smiled.

"The magic word,"

"Peas? Pretty peas?"

Yuki smiled as Dom placed her on his shoulders. Kagomae laughed as Dom started wlaking with Yuki.

"She'd been practicing that,"

Dom nodded and Kagomae laughed again.

"You spoil her Dom,"

"That's what Uncles are for,"

"And fathers,"

"Yuki–"

"Dom, you'll make a great father," she said cutting him off.

"I'm not even thinking about that,"

"Uncle Dommy, 'ave you hear from Aunty Kelly?"

Dom gulped. Kagomae adored Kel and her leaving had been hard on her. He couldn't lie to her though he wanted to. Say that he had heard from her and she was coming home but he couldn't raise Kagomae's hopes like that.

"No Kagomae, I haven't,"

"Oh, 'kay," Kagomae answered sadly, in a small voice.

Dom and Yuki looked at each other.

"Can me get down peas?"

Dom lifted her off his shoulders and placed her on the ground. Kagomae saw a grasshopper, squealed and went chasing after it.

"You **will** make a great father,"

"Not unless Kel's the mother. Yuki I just let the best thing, the best woman! leave my life forever."

"Forever is a long time,"

He frowned at her.

"Maybe the both of you need a short break apart. Kel will be back,"

Dom looked at Yuki and couldn't help but smile.

"You're pregnant,"

"Dom! Quiet, Neal doesn't know!" she hissed.

"When you find out?"

"This morning,"

"Does Kagomae know?"

"No! And please don't tell her,"

"She told me last week that she wanted a brother or sister,"

"She's getting her wish,"

"How far along?"

Yuki went silent as she thought about. Kagomae was giggling and playing and both Yuki and Dom watched her.

"Ten weeks,"

"So what happened ten weeks ago?"

Yuki slapped him on the chest and laughed. Kagomae smiled as she caught a grasshopper and it jumped inside her hands. Dom smiled as Yuki walked over to Kagomae to rescue the grasshopper. Dom couldn't help but wonder if he would ever settle down and have children.

"You will Dom, trust me!" Yuki called out with a smile.

Dom shook his head at her and smirked. Maybe Yuki was right. They just needed a break.

"Uncle Dommy!" Kagomae called out and Dom couldn't help but walked over to her.

She squealed as Dom spun around with Dom laughing. Dom hoped that once he did start having children that they would be bundles of joy like Kagomae…


	13. Chapter 13

"Not going to ask me again my Lord?" Kel innocently asked Lord Wyldon.

"Ask you what exactly?"

"To come – well go – back to Tortall,"

"Your mother has told me to give you a few months,"

"How long is a few?"

Wyldon looked at her amused.

"A few is three,"

"Then the twins will be almost four months old,"

"You are having them early?"

"Hopefully, Ellan the Healer Woman, said that they should come in the next day or so,"

Kel laid back in the chair and matched the maids and menservants light the candles. In the room next door both could hear the kitchen staff cooking with the Dining Room started to be set up. Outside it was slowly getting darker and it was peaceful.

"I never got a chance to ask Keladry, but how are you?"

"I'm fine my Lord,"

"Excellent lie, how about the truth now?"

"I…I am fine," she said with a tired sigh. "I'm scared,"

"About?"

Kel never thought she would be sharing her fears with her Old Training Master about birthing and raising twin alone.

"About the birth and raising twins as a single mother,"

"I can only imagine what you must be going through. My own wife had the same worries,"

"But she was married… to you!"

"I was travelling a lot while she was pregnant with our first,"

"But my children don't even have a father!"

"What about your friends? They won't have one father but many and I'm sure Lord Raoul will help out. What about the real father?"

"The real father..." she sighed. "Doesn't matter,"

"But will he matter after they are born and you are back in Tortall?"

"Maybe then but til then he doesn't matter,"

Wyldon didn't press.

"Would you honour me my Lord by being at the birth with me?"

"Were you planning on skipping out on it?"

Kel smiled.

"Lord Wyldon I would like you to be there,"

"Why?"

"Because you calm me. You've helped make me the woman I am today. I want you there,"

"I would be honoured Kel,"

Kel sighed with relief. Sure she was a woman that could face eight years of training – more before she went to Tortall – to become a Knight. Then fight in the war but to face child birth, she was terrified. And who in their right (or left) mind wouldn't be?

"Thank you Lord Wyldon..."


	14. Week 13

**Week 13**

"Neal, where do you think Kel went?" Yuki asked walking out of the nursery.

Yuki had just put Kagomae down for her afternoon nap. Neal looked up from the paperwork he was doing. The paperwork covered all of his desk in many piles and all around his feet. At the moment he was reassigning many of the Healers throughout the palace.

Neal also didn't know Yuki was pregnant. She had wanted to tell him sooner but he kept interrupting her. She was certain that she was going to tell him today before something else happened.

"Neal?"

"Maybe Mindelan or the Yamani Islands,"

"But I wrote to my ma and she mentioned nothing of Kel,"

"She'll come back when she's ready. Dom broke up with her and she's simply taken it hard,"

Yuki walked over to Neal and Neal pushed his chair out. Yuki carefully sat on his lap and threaded her fingers through his.

"You know we have a few hours alone,"

"I can't,"

"Oh Yuki, you ruin all the fun!"

Neal started kissing down her neck and Yuki closed her eyes.

"Neal, I can't!"

"Yuki–"

"I'm pregnant,"

Neal pushed her up, jumped off his seat and spun her around. Around them papers flew everywhere as they spun around.

"How far along?"

"Eleven weeks,"

"Yuki! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

Meanwhile in the King's Private Chambers the Lioness paced in front of Jonathan and Gary.

"Where is she Jon," Lady Knight Alanna demanded.

"Who? Thayet? You were just with her Alanna,"

"Don't play me stupid!" Alanna shouted. "Where is Keladry!"

"I have no idea,"

"Of course you have an idea! She must have come to you! She's been away for the last nine weeks! She had to have to have seen you to ask for leave!"

"Alanna, if she didn't tell you where she was going then she doesn't want to be found," Gary explained.

"What do you know Gary?"

"I know nothing,"

Alanna growled and slammed her fists on Jonathan's desk. She stared her angry purple eyes into Jon's calm blue ones. If Jon hadn't have made that stupid law about challenging people every time they annoyed her, she would be challenging Jon right now. And she would make sure he got many bruises and wouldn't be able to do any man things for quite a while. Though she would have to face a probably angry Thayet.

"Calm down Alanna, she'll contact you when she's ready,"

Alanna was ready to pound them both but instead she cursed them and stormed out. Jon turned to Gary as the door slammed shut.

"Write to Keladry. Alanna is the last straw,"

"Jon, you can't make her contact anyone,"

"Oh I will. First Baird's boy Nealan of Queenscove, then Raoul with and followed by the Third Company. I had Shinko and Roald ask me where she was last night. I know Raoul is waiting to pounce again and demand where she is. Alanna looked ready to kill something,"

"Or someone,"

"Exactly, Keladry has to contact them…"

**Author's Note:** A huge hello to all my readers! I want to thank everyone for reading and supporting me. I am open to any suggestions on what I should write next. I also have two requests of each of you. The first is to listen to two songs for me:

Out Last Night – Kenny Chesney

She Wouldn't Be Gone – Blake Shelton

For the first song think of the Third Company; think of all the trouble they get into. For the second song I have wrote a song fic but please think of it as a behind the scenes song. Think of when Kel first finds out she's pregnant and leaves. Then Dom goes after her but can't find her.

The second request is to tell me out of the following names which you like for boys and girls and I'm not telling if the twins are boys or girls or mixed.

_Girls _

Pippa

Dusty

Mariska

Nicholle

Macey

Mischa

Mindy

Layla

Norah

Alanna

Abaigeal (ab-ee-gale)

Other

_Boys_

Nate

Jaimee

Jake (Jakob for long)

Link (Linkon for long)

Marty

Wyldon

Raoul

Piers

Blane

Keanu

Davis

Other


	15. Week 14

**Week 14**

The maternity clothing Ilane ordered were finally ready. Of course Kel didn't know about the clothing. Kel was still in her normal clothing (usually breeches and a tunic for around the house or one of her old dresses when she was going out) but Ilane knew within two week those clothes would begin to stretch. At least with the maternity clothing Kel would be able to hide it a little longer and a little better.

"But ma, I don't want to go shopping!"

"Keladry, I want you too. Don't you want to find out my present for you?"

"No, I just want to stay in bed."

"I'll send Emily into help you get ready,"

Kel groaned as Ilane walked away. Obliviously Ilane wasn't going to take no for an answer today. Kel sat up and expected for the morning sickness to take hold of her. Yes she felt a little squeamish but it wasn't bad.

"Milady Keladry, Baroness Ilane said you needed some help this morning," Emily said walking in.

"I guess I could,"

Emily walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a yellow dress.

"Emily, have you ever looked after a baby before?"

"Oh yes milady. I have a number of baby cousins and baby sisters. I have looked after them before,"

Kel nodded and stood up. For the first morning in weeks she didn't get morning sickness. Emily walked over to the bed and placed the dress on the bed.

"Would you like anything else milady?"

"Some dry biscuits and orange juice wouldn't go astray,"

Emily nodded, curtsied and left her to change. Kel changed as quick as she could and once finished she walked out to the kitchen.

"No morning sickness this morning?" Ilane asked.

"No though I am feeling unwell,"

"Then we shall only stay out for two bells, at the most three,"

"Ma," Kel said with a groaned.

"Emily, would you fetch Kimmi and Joy? They will be accompanying us,"

"Yes Baroness,"

"Ma, must we go out?"

"Kel, don't make me whack you with my fan,"

"Ma, I am a little old for that,"

"A child is never too old for a good whack on the head with my fan,"

"Ma,"

"Come now Kel, Kimmi and Joy are waiting,"

Ilane stood up and Kel reluctantly followed…

"Ma, why did you buy these for me again?"

"They're my little gift for you. I can't give you anything else and just wait for when we go buy baby clothing,"

Ilane and Kel walked inside and the maids raced into the different rooms. Emily was carrying Kel's clothing and went up to her room to unpack them for her.

"Baroness, Lady Keladry, an express letter came for you this morning,"

"From whom?"

"King Jonathan of Tortall,"

Keladry gulped, took the letter and raced up to her room, locking the door behind her.

"When did it come?" Ilane asked.

"After you left Baroness,"

The maid curtsied and Ilane couldn't help but wonder what King Jonathan's letter would hold for Kel…

_Lady Knight Keladry,_

_ I hope this letter finds you and the child well. I wish this letter could just be a comfort letter but sadly it's not. Keladry as I understand you have not had any contact with any of your friends. As a result of you not telling your friends or anyone where you have gone or why you have gone, it has left me seeing and explaining to your friends that I don't know why you left or where you have gone to. Just this morning Lady Knight Alanna came to see me about you and looked ready to kill me when I told her I didn't know where you were. I am not asking you to tell everyone you're pregnant, rather I would like you to just let everyone know, that you are fine and simply needed a break. I know it is a huge request but I believe you will be able to do it. I would also like you to not send them to me nor mention me in the letter or you may not have me for a King if Alanna gets her hands on me! Be safe and may the Goddess be with you Lady Knight Keladry._

_King Jonathan_

_Dear Neal & Yuki,_

_Dear Dom,_

_Dear Third Company,_

_Dear Roald and Shinko,_

_ Please do not worry about me. I just need a short break from everyone. Something have happened and I simply need some time alone. I will contact you in three months. I will return in one year. So not fret or worry about me. Trust me when I say that I am well._

_Yours faithfully_

_Kel_


	16. Week 15

**Week 15**

"Kel? Are you okay?" Ilane asked, opening her bedroom door slightly.

Since receiving King Jonathan's letter last week she hadn't left her room. All food was bought to her and Ilane hadn't been able to see her at all. Ilane was only up there because Emily was worried about her and the baby.

"I'm fine ma,"

Kel was sitting at her writing desk wearing nothing but a light underdress with a lighter dressing gown draped over her shoulders. At one end of the desk was a small pile of twenty or so letters. At the other end sat a single letter. On the floor was hundreds of ripped up letters.

Looking at Kel, Ilane noticed that her belly had only grown a little within the week. Kel looked up to her mother then went back to writing and rubbed her stomach.

"What are you doing?"

Ilane walked over to Kel and rubbed her shoulders.

"Writing letters to my friends,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them to come looking for me…"

_To Lord Wyldon,_

_To Alanna, Lady Knight, Kings Champion and the Lioness,_

_To Raoul, Commander of the Kings Own and Giantkiller,_

_ Forgive me please. What you are about to read only a few know about. Not even my closest friends know about this. I pray that you won't tell anyone till I am ready. I left because I am pregnant. I know I am a disappointment and I hope one day I will be able to look you in the eyes again but for now I must raise my child privately. I hope to return in one year but the best laid plans are never set in stone, right? I will return one day. Please bear with me and please don't worry about me or try to find me._

_Yours faithfully_

_Keladry_

"George!" the Lioness screamed.

A tall gentleman looked up as his lovely-hot headed wife, the Lioness, stormed into their bedroom.

"Yes darling?"

"She's pregnant! Pregnant!"

George shut the door behind her. He sat back down as Alanna growled. Many people had hoped Alanna's temper would calm down through the years. Of course it hadn't and George was strangely the only one that was happy it hadn't.

"Who's pregnant?"

"Kel!"

"I could have told you that," George reasoned.

"You knew? How could you not tell me?!"

"When she found out, I was there. She didn't want anyone to know."

George gently pried the letter out of her hand and read through it.

"Hmm," George said. "Have you finished with this?"

"Is that all you can say?!"

"Sorry darling, what would you like me to say?"

"George,"

"Back to my question, are you finished with the letter?"

"What? Yes,"

George ripped the letter in half and threw it into the fireplace. Alanna watched with confusion. George lit the letter and both watched it burn.

"Why'd you do that?"

"She said she hadn't told anyone but you and three other people. Who do you think she told?"

"Me, Raoul, Neal and Yuki,"

"Why not Jon or the father?"

"Then me, Raoul, Jon and the father,"

"What about Lord Wyldon?"

Alanna growled.

"I don't know!"

George pulled her onto his lap and Alanna tried to stay angry. She never could remain mad or keep her temper up when George was rubbing her hips.

"Give her time," he whispered into her ear. "She's a new mother. You know how it was like. She's scared and if I'm right, the father doesn't even know,"

"Are you suggesting I send her a gift like I did while she was training?"

"Now why didn't I think of that?"

"But I don't even know where she is!"

"That's never stopped you before,"

She laid back and closed her eyes.

"Who would you have gone too in her situation?"

"George, where am I–"

Alanna stopped midsentence as it dawned on her. George smiled as she jumped up.

"Her mother!"

George stood up and hugged her.

"My clever girl…"


	17. Chapter 17

"Keladry, do you remember those letters you sent?" Wyldon asked.

"My Lord, please won't you sit?" Kel asked sitting down at one end of the dinner table.

Wyldon sat followed by Ilane. Ilane watched Lord Wyldon carefully. Ilane was wary of him. Though she pretended to like him, all it was, was pretend. Lord Wyldon had almost cost Kel her dream and if he was going to sit there and pretend nothing happened, well Wyldon had a never dealt with mothers before.

"Yes my Lord I do,"

"In them you said you told three others. But don't the Yamani Ladies know of your pregnancy?"

"They do,"

"Then more then four know,"

"No my Lord. In the letter I meant only four actually five in Tortall knows and only four knew by letter,"

"And they are…"

"Alanna, Raoul, you and Jonathan,"

"But Jonathan knew before,"

"How do you think he found out that I'm having twins?"

Wyldon nodded.

"Keladry, would you call me Wyldon?"

Kel simply nodded and Ilane wondered if Wyldon was trying to win them over…

**Author's Note: I know it's short but it will get longer, I promise! XOXO**


	18. Week 16

**Week 16**

"Lady Keladry, is the Baroness around?" Lady Nini asked, standing at the front of the Mindelan Townhouse.

"She just stepped out for half an hour. She will be back very soon,"

"Do you mind if I wait?"

It really wasn't a question as Lady Nini simply walked in. Kel didn't mind but would have preferred to have invited her in. Lady Nini and Kel walked into the Sitting Room and Emily bought in the tea.

"I see you have began to show,"

Kel rubbed her belly and was now holding herself like a pregnant woman.

"Yes Lady Nini, I cannot believe that I've already began,"

"How far along?" Nini asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Sixteen weeks,"

"Four months. You're showing early for your first child. Have you carried before?"

"This is my first," she assured her, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Could you be further along then you think?"

"No, I've having twins,"

The word twins rolled off her tongue with ease now. No, she hadn't been practicing saying, 'I'm having twins,' in the mirror. Quite the opposite in fact. Kel rarely spoke those words, not even to Ilane. Instead she simply thought about having twins. She imagined life after the twins and sometimes living in Tortall with Raoul being the grandfather and Neal spoiling them with the Third Company teaching them bad habits.

"Congratulations Keladry. This must be so exciting for you,"

"It is, you wouldn't believe it," Kel said with a smile. "I can't believe its happening and in a few months I'll have two bundles of joy in this world,"

"Do you have a nurse for the babies?"

"I was thinking of raising them by myself but I did have someone in mind,"

Lady Nini took another sip as Ilane walked in.

"Lady Nini! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?"

"The Empress sent me to get you,"

"Oh?" Ilane said sitting down.

"It's about the Imperial Children,"

"Let me just change and we'll go,"

Ilane rushed off and Lady Nini finished her tea.

"Why don't you come with us Keladry?"

Kel nodded slowly. Because there was so many Imperial Children, it meant that there was always a child at a different age to the next. Maybe this would give Kel a needed look at raising and looking after a real baby…

Kel had fond memories of the Emperor's Palace. Some of the Imperial Children had been around Kel's age like Shinko. So when she wasn't playing she had been training. It had been hard but worth it.

"Baroness Ilane!" a four year old girl in fine clothing exclaimed.

"I see Princess Ming has yet to learn her Yamani Mask,"

"She is still learning. It takes a while," Ilane said with a knowing smile.

Kel looked around as three of the young princes walked past. Each looking like each other with only slight age differences.

"Good morning Baroness Ilane," the boys said together with a bow.

"Hello young Princes. Where is the Empress?"

"By the Training Yards,"

Ilane bowed, followed by Nini and Kel. They walked over to the Training Yards and Kel smiled inwardly. In the Training Yards were ten children from six to ten training with Nariko. They were doing 'The Throw' and Kel felt sorry for them. Training with Nariko was definitely not a large pleasure.

Kel wandered over to the fence to watch them. Nariko lifted her head and continued to shout orders as she walked over to Kel.

"Keladry of Mindelan, welcome back,"

Kel bowed as deep as she could.

"Training Master Nariko,"

Kel straightened up slowly and Nariko's eyes smirked.

"Pregnant Keladry? Congratulations,"

"Thank you,"

Kel rubbed her belly with a smile.

"I hear you are a Knight and rescued Commoners. I am proud,"

"Thank you training Master Nariko,"

Kel bowed and walked over to the Empress and Ilane. Kel bowed deeply to the Empress and the Empress gently took her hand.

"Welcome back Lady Knight Keladry,"

"Your Imperial Majesty, I am very glad to be back,"

"I heard from some of my Ladies that you are expecting. May I give you my deepest congratulations,"

"Thank you Your Imperial Majesty,"

"Are you still practicing with your _naginata*_? How about your _shkusen*_?"

"They are coming alone though I haven't practiced in quite a few weeks,"

"Understandable. Baroness Ilane, how do you feel about a game of fan toss?"

"I would love too,"

"Keladry?"

"I haven't played in two years,"

The Empress stood up and Ilane, Nini and Kel followed her to the Training Circle. They formed a small circle and each produced a fighting fan. Kel's always wore hers at her hip. Each woman's fan was different from each others with the Empress' being a deep cherry red, Ilane's being a golden yellow, Lady Nini's was a light purple while Kel's was a deep blue.

Each were made the same. The silk on thin elegantly pierced steel ribs. On the silk were small designs from flowers to Kel's being a griffin. Dom had bought it for her and it always made Kel think of Dom's eyes.

Kel opened the fan and tossed it in the air, making it spin to a flip over so the heavy base could _thunk_ neatly into her palm.

"Ready Keladry?"

"Yes Your Imperial Majesty,"

"We won't go hard," the Empress told her with her eyes smiling.

They started simply by throwing the fans in the air to one another. Kel managed to catch it and the Empress called for it to speed up after Kel managed to catch it several times.

"Look at grandma!" Kel heard Princess Ming exclaim.

The Empress soon called for another movement as the fans became a blur. The next movement was called 'the Dancing Butterfly' and was Kel's favourite. The fans would open and close like butterflies and the way they threw them would make them look like a butterfly. It worked better with more people and that's when Kel realised six other Ladies had joined.

It wasn't often to see the Empress playing fan toss so they had drawn quite a crows. They slowed down and Kel began to _feel_ more graceful. They continued for ten more minutes before the Empress called 'Closing Dance'.

Kel received her fan back as she twirled. Ilane and Lady Nini bowed removing themselves and Kel and the Empress tossed again. This time it remained simple but added more dance movements in. They finished with a bow twenty minutes later and Kel found herself panting. The Empress smiled – well the closest thing a Yamani could do to smile.

A Healing Woman raced over to Kel to check the child. A few minutes later she announced that both were fine though she did say it softly.

"Keladry, come for a walk with me,"

The Empress ushered Kel to walk with her and Kel walked over to her. They walked slowly and Kel looked to the Empress.

"You have improved great since you left us. I am very proud of you,"

Kel didn't know how to reply, it was a very high compliment.

"I like you Keladry. I would like you with your mother to come around more often,"

"I would be honoured too."

The Empress and Kel walked over to Ilane who was holding the youngest prince. The Empress sat down and four of the young princes and princesses climbed on her lap.

"Kel, would you like a nurse?"

Kel nodded and sat down as Ilane stood up. The Little Prince smiled and Ilane put him gently in Kel's arms. As soon as Ilane let go Kel felt all motherly and clucky. Ilane watched her with a certain amount of sadness.

Sadness because Ilane realised that her youngest daughter would soon be a mother and raising two children. That Kel would no longer be a child, her little girl.

Kel couldn't understand why she was so... clucky all of a sudden. When she had been around babies before like her nieces and nephews but never had been all clucky.

_It must be my hormones,_ Kel thought.

"Hey there Little Prince," she murmured. "You're such a cute boy,"

The Empress turned to Ilane as Kel talked to the baby.

"She's a natural," the Empress muttered.

"She's a mother..."

**Author's Note: I don't know if I got the Empress and Nariko right but hey, it's my story they can be anything I want them to be right? Don't throw food at me!!!! For those who don't remember what a **_naginata_ **or a **_shkusen_** are they are Kel's Glaive and Fighting Fan (or Fan of Death). XOXO**


	19. Week 17

**Week 17**

Raoul was mad and he never got mad. When he got his hands on that girl, he would ring her neck. How could she be pregnant and not married? And who was the damn father? When he got his hands on that idiot that knocked her up, that boy would be facing him in the jousting ring.

"Raoul, she's a grown woman,"

"No, she's just a girl!"

Buri sighed with a smile. Raoul would always see Kel as his little girl.

"Okay then just picture the child you'll get to spoil and play with," Buri said rubbing his shoulders.

"But she's only a child herself,"

"You'd think we're talking about a fourteen year old girl not a twenty-four year old woman,"

Raoul frowned.

"You win," he said finally. "And I won't spoil her kid!"

"Stop moving Kel," Ilane commanded, resting her hand on Kel's bouncing leg.

"But what if something is wrong on them? What if one of them is ill? What if–"

"You can what if all you like but all it is doing is making you ill,"

Kel sighed and said, "Lord Raoul used to say something like that to me,"

"And he was right. Look Kel, if something is wrong with one of them we'll look after it. Right now worrying about something that is quite possibly not going to happen is going to make yourself sick and it will do nothing for the babies,"

Ellan was with another woman and normally Kel would have been calm and collected in waiting for her to finish. But today was different. Today she had felt them move. She knew from what Ilane had told her that the babies wouldn't start kicking til twenty weeks but they were moving.

The woman walked out with four little girls. All had the same colour hair, were the same height, same age and same smiles. The only thing Kel could see was different was their eyes and their personality. They were all very cure. Ellan walked out ad watched the girls run about.

"Come in Keladry,"

Kel jumped up with Ilane and walked into the room. It was small but it had a lot in it including a large bed, a desk with three chairs around the room, one cupboard and one bookcase. Kel sat down and Ilane shut the door behind them.

"Worrin' girl?"

"Yes," Ilane told her and Ellan smiled.

"I bet you were like this with Anders," Kel said under her breath and though Ilane wouldn't say it aloud, she agreed with her.

Ilane had been over the moon that she had even fallen pregnant and had been more excited then Kel was.

"How have you been keeping Keladry? Have you been looking after yourself?"

"I've been a little tired but other then that I've been good,"

Ellan nodded and sat down, behind a small desk.

"Lay on the bed Keladry,"

Kel jumped up and hopped onto the bed. She settled down and was glad to have worn her breeches and tunic.

"Havin' ye been eatin' well?"

Kel nodded and told her, "Yes, ma makes sure I do."

Ella smiled inwardly at the young soon-to-be mother.

"But?"

Kel lifted her tunic to show her growing stomach and Ellan gently placed her hands on Kel's stomach. Kel felt safe as Ellan's hand gently touched her. Kel could feel Ellan's hand were full of practice and history; it was second nature by now.

"I do have cravings," Kel added sheepishly.

"Ye meant to 'ave 'em,"

Kel calmed her breathing as she felt Ellan's magic enter her body.

_Relax Keladry! They're going to be okay!_

"Ye babes are excited today, ain't they?"

"I've been feeling them move all morning,"

"Seventeen weeks 'nd already movin',"

"Is that good?"

Ellan chuckled. First time mothers were always to most fun. All nerves and jitters. Most knew nothing about what they're babies were doing and Ellan loved to tease them.

"It is good,"

Kel let out a loud sigh of relief. Never in her life had she been so nervous or worried. Not even the day she saw Dom in the Healer's Tent, pale and still.

"Are they well?" Ilane asked for Kel.

"They are doin' well,"

Ilane smiled as Ellan rubbed Kel's stomach. It soothed both Kel and her babies. About half an hour later Ella had finished. Ellan sat down again rubbing her tired legs. Kel fixed her tunic up and sat up.

"Strong babes ye 'ave there. Just like their ma,"

Kel beamed at the compliment.

"Ye babes are doin' very well, comin' along beautifully,"

Kel couldn't help but glow.

"Do ye want to know what sex they are?"

Kel looked to Ilane. She did but she didn't it would make life easier if she **did** know but she wanted it to be a surprise.

"No, I want to be surprised,"

Ellan wasn't surprised. If Kel had been married to a Lord or a man of high status then she would have found out to plan the children's future. It was important for her to have a son if she was a High Class Lady. In Kel's case, being single, she didn't need to find out.

"Have ye started the nursery?"

"No but ma says I should wait a little longer,"

Ilane stood up as Ellan stood. Kel swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up slowly.

"Ye's might want to start that room soon. These babes are goin' to be makin' their appearance very soon,"

Kel smiled softly.

"Thankyou Ellan,"

"Havin' healthy babes is thanks enough,"

Kel kissed Ellan's cheeks and walked out to where the Mindelan carriage was waiting. The two older ladies watched her glow as she stepped into the carriage.

"Are they really okay?"

"One's a little small but they both okay for how far 'long she is. But I'm goin' to have to watch 'er move carefully then me first thought,"

"Do you have to take them early?"

"Too early too say,"

Ilane nodded.

"She should start that room. Give her something to do,"

"I know, I just want to keep her a little girl a little longer,"

Ilane left Ellan and hopped into the carriage. Kel soon started talking about her plans for a nursery...

Kel and Ilane walked into the Townhouse and was immediately greeted by several excited servants. It seemed that everyone in the house was excited.

"Baroness, Lady Keladry," the oldest manservant greeted with a deep, respectful bow.

When Kel had been little she had found it amusing how one tiny man could bow so low. Even now, she found it amusing.

"A gentleman came early today to see the Lady Keladry,"

"Why?"

"To deliver a gift from the Lioness,"

Kel grinned.

"I took the liberty to put them in the spare room,"

Kel looked to Ilane who nodded and Kel walked as fast as she could up the stairs to the spare room. The spare room was right next to Kel's and Kel was convinced to make a nursery. Ilane heard Kel squeal and she ran up the stairs. Racing into the room, Ilane had to blink twice as she looked around the room.

"Ma, can you believe this? Look at this!"

The room hadn't been setup but everything looked amazing. In the corner was a white-cream cot with lemon sheets and a cream blanket, a sheepskin mat and a light-weight mattress; across from it was a wooden change table again with lemon sheets. In the corner was a cream high chair and next to the door was a new wardrobe. Ilane couldn't remember having so much baby things in her house.

"When Geoffrey said a gift I thought he meant one single gift not three,"

"Ma,"

"Now you can start on the nursery,"

Kel smiled wildly and hugged her mother – well to the best of her ability...

**Author's Note: **_I desperately need to know whether Kel would have a pram! Help! I have a list of baby things available in our world, but I don't know if they would apply to hers. If you have any suggestions please tell me! XOXO _


	20. Week 18

**Week 18**

The Council Members were gathered. The Council Chambers were ready. King Jonathan sat the one end with his queen, Queen Thayet next to him. Jonathan's closest friends and closest members sat around him. Today's meeting only had one agenda and everyone knew what that agenda was.

"Get on with it Jon," Alanna growled.

"What is this meeting for, Jon?" Raoul demanded.

Raoul hadn't been in the best of moods since he found out that Jon had known all along that Kel was pregnant and it was the reason she left. He wasn't in the best moods most days at being woken up early – if you call noon early like Raoul did.

"It's about Kel,"

Alanna's head shot up and she looked to George who in return simply shrugged. Raoul's features softened a little as Buri took his hand in hers and gently squeezed it. Thayet smiled at her friends and like they did, turned to her husband.

"What's happened? Is something wrong with her or the child?" Alanna asked. "Should I be there with her?" It was like she was afraid to ask her questions but then again Alanna never got afraid.

"Nothing like that," Jon assured them.

After stating that she was okay and didn't know anymore then they did, he swore he heard several sighs of relief. He hid his grin and looked at the worried faces. How could one girl effect so many? That's when Jon realised that Alanna had affected them in the same way when she had been a Page through to becoming the Lady Knight.

"If Gary and my maths is correct, Kel is about four and a half months along,"

"So? Why is that important?"

"Because it means that in about five months she could return," Gary told them.

"And her friends don't even know that she is pregnant," Alanna guessed. "Or Meathead would have never let her leave,"

"Exactly. And if her friends don't know, think of the storm they'll cause when she comes back. Her female friends will be cooing over the child,"

"The male ones will kill the father," George murmured.

"I'll kill him," Raoul muttered under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Jon and the rest ignored him.

"Now think of what the conservatives will do,"

Alanna shuddered at the thought.

"What can we do?" Raoul asked, tightening his grip on Buri's hand.

"Bring her home with a Royal escort,"

"And that'll stop her problems?" Buri scoffed.

"No but it will show her that the crown is supporting her like it supports so many – like it supported you,"

Buri looked away knowing that he was right. Everyone looked at each other and for ten minutes the room was silent.

"Does anyone know who that father is?" Thayet asked, with a second thought.

"She said he didn't know that she was pregnant and even if he did, it wouldn't matter," Gary answered.

"A one night stand?" George suggested.

"I've met Keladry and to me, she didn't seem like that type of woman," Thayet put in before Raoul could hurt George.

"Hadn't she been with Meathead's cousin?" Alanna asked.

"The one that started his Meathead name?" Buri asked.

"Domitan of Masbolle; Raoul isn't that his name?"

It was like a light had come on in Raoul's head.

"I am going to murder him," Raoul said very slowly and dangerous.

"But then, my darling Raoul," Buri said rubbing his hand. "You will have a very dangerous, very pregnant Lady Knight on your hands and we all know how hard they are to handle. Don't we Alanna?"

xoxoxoxo

Dom watched Neal and Yuki laugh and play silly little game with Kagomae. Yuki was four months along and already had a stomach of an eight month pregnant woman. Neal said it was only the size of a pumpkin because it was her second pregnancy. A small smile graced his lips – the first real smile since Kel had gone – as he watched Neal's eyes light up as Yuki whispered something into his ear and took his hand, placing it on her stomach.

Dom looked away and slipped his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small navy velvet pouch. The pouch was smaller then his hand but to him, it was more precious then his life. Inside the pouch was a small wooden box and in the box was a small, beautiful diamond ring. Nothing overly fancy but simple and elegant and perfect for Kel.

"Why did I let you go?" Dom whispered. "Why does it have to be like this?"

Neal smiled and looked over at Dom who was sitting beneath his and Kel's tree. Neal frowned at him and knew nothing he could say would make it better. Neal couldn't understand, why Dom had been the one to end it. Why end it with the girl you love and makes you happy?

"How do I make him happy?"

Neal looked at Kagomae who was currently climbing onto his lap.

"What do you mean, sweetheart? Uncle Dom is happy,"

"No he's not," she said looking into his eyes. "He's very sad. He miss Aunty Kelly,"

"Sweetie, Aunty Kel and Uncle Dom are having a time out," Yuki explained. Remember what I told you,"

"Yes mummy but Uncle Dommy misses 'er,"

Neal looked at Yuki who shrugged. There was only so much you could hide from a three year old.

"Why don't you go over to him and give him a big hug. He loves your hugs,"

Kagomae giggled, pushed herself off Neal's lap and ran over to Dom. Yuki pulled out her _shkusen_ and hid her giggle as Kagomae jumped onto Dom taking him by surprise.

"At least she's not missing Kel anymore," Yuki said.

Neal gently rubbed Yuki's stomach.

"But where is Kel? She'll hate herself for missing the birth," Neal stated.

"I wish I knew. Shinko knows nothing and from my mother's letters, she's not in the Yamani Isles. I don't know where she could be," Yuki sighed. "She'll be back,"

"I know that Yuki, but when?"

xoxoxoxo

"She's pregnant! Again?!"

"Inside voice, please Kel," Ilane commented, to which Kel stuck her tongue out at her. "Is she having twins?"

"No but it sounds likes she wants twins. And it does seem like a trait in that family,"

Ilane looked up at Kel as Kel finished speaking. It seemed that each day, Kel would let a little leak about the twins; now it seemed that the father could be related to a Queenscove.

"Really? I didn't know that,"

Kel looked sideways at her mother, fully aware that her mother was putting small – tiny – pieces together about the twins father.

"So I could say that the father is related to Nealan,"

Kel shrugged, "You could say that but I won't say if you're right,"

Lately Ilane had been prodding and poking Kel for information about the father. Kel wanted to tell Ilane but couldn't bring down Dom's good name.

"Kel, you know I'll never judge you,"

Kel nodded and turned back to the letter she'd been reading. It was from Yuki.

"I know ma," she answered softly.

"Then why can't you tell me his name? Don't you know who that father is?"

"I know who he is,"

And suddenly Kel knew the real reason for returning to the Yamani Isles.

"Is he married? Is that why you can't tell me his name?"

"He's not married," Kel told her and quietly she muttered, "He doesn't want to be tied down..."

xoxoxoxo

**Author's Note:** Hi there people! At the moment I am doing a very important poll on my homepage. The poll is whether Kel should have:

One girl and one boy

Two boys

Two girls

This is an urgent request as I feel the babies will be here in the few weeks. If you don't want to go to my homepage, then could you email me via review tab. Also I need baby names. I asked this a few weeks ago. If you have any names, please tell me! I cannot read minds! (not at least through computers) Please feel free to give me a descriptions of what the babies should looked like –black curly hair, brown eyes – tell me! I just want to mention that Kel is only eight months along not eight and a half months. The half was only two weeks. Please forgive me. It was a typing error that I forgot to fix. I know twenty chapters to late to find it so I am so sorry! Love you all! xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

"Keladry, this is crazy!" Ilane exclaimed, the following morning.

Yesterday Ilane had convinced Lord Wyldon to give Kel a few months after the babies were born before she should head back. It was clear he hadn't kept his promise.

"Ma, I need to return!"

"Why? Any day now and you'll go into labour,"

"Trust me ma, I need to go back,"

"You'll put the babies in danger," Wyldon told her.

Ilane looked at him, pure shock written all over her face.

"You didn't suggest to her that she return?"

"I haven't even thought of Tortall since I spoke to you Baroness Ilane,"

"Ma, my Lord, I know neither of you will understand my reasoning, but something or someone is telling me to return,"

Wyldon sighed with Ilane. Kel looked at them.

"Emily, go get Ellen. She needs to talk some sense into her," Ilane ordered.

"Ma, nobody is going to change my mind," Kel told her stubbornly.

Kel rubbed her stomach as the twins started kicking. She walked away – up to her room – and Ilane (very unlady like) collapsed into a nearby chair.

"If we are all there, then we can stop anything from happening to her or the children,"

"But why does she want to return? I was sure she never wanted to return,"

"Perhaps she wants the father to be at the birth,"

Ilane frowned and sighed as Emily returned with Ellen.

"Where is she?" Ellen demanded.

"The nursery,"

Ellen left them quickly as she went in search of Kel.

"Emily, go help Kel pack and can you get Rosie to start on mine,"

Emily curtsied and disappeared. Kel was at the crib and touched the lemon blanket set.

"I need to go," she whispered to her.

Ellen walked up to her.

"Why?"

"It's time for me to go home. Ellen, please, I have to go home,"

Ellen turned Kel to help and her gift entered Kel. Ellen looked at her.

"And the other reason,"

Kel gaped like a fish.

"What do you mean?"

Kel sighed and handed over the letter as Ellen raised an eyebrow at her. Ellen opened the letter slowly and glanced over it.

"If we get to Corus within a week then ye should be 'kay,"

"Oh thankyou!"

Ellen smiled, handed back the letter and left her to find Ilane. Kel rubbed her belly excitedly.

"We're going home," she whispered to her babies. "Wait till Dom sees us..."

xoxoxo

_Dearest mother,_

_ The worst is about to happen. Oh how I wish Kel was here! If she was here none of this would have happened! I can't say much but Kel needs to be back here! If only I could find her._

_I don't know what to do ma. I've tried to talk to him but he won't listen. He says it's his duty. Where's Kel? Ma, I will explain what has happened later but if you know where Kel is, please send her home._

_Love Yuki_


	22. Week 20

**Week 20**

"Ma! Ma! Ma!" Kel cried from the nursery. "Come quickly! Hurry!"

Ilane filled with fear ran – and I mean ran – up the stairs to the nursery. The nursery was Kel's little hobby. It was the only thing she really wanted to do.

"Kel? What's wrong? Is the babies?" Ilane asked, running in and found Kel grinning.

"They're kicking,"

Ilane sighed deeply with relief and smiled.

"Come feel them,"

Ilane walked over to Kel who was grinning widely now. It was the first time the twins had kicked. Kel's hands were on the top of her bump – which was growing larger every minute. Kel took her mother's hands and put them on her growing belly.

"Can you feel them?"

Ilane nodded. Kel closed her eyes and was relieved to feel them. She would never tell anyone but she had started to think that the pregnancy was all in her mind but feeling them move and kick now made all her worries disappear.

Ilane looked at Kel who still had her eyes closed. Ilane smiled and gently rubbed her stomach. Looking at Kel she realised that she had never even thought about Kel having children or what type of mother she would be before now. She had never thought she would have grandchildren from Kel. Ilane smiled as she realised that it was a nice, unexpected pleasure…

xoxoxo

Dom bent over panting hard. The silence around him was deafening. He knew his men were in the same situation as he. His clothing was a dull red from blood; brown from the mud caused by fighting in the rain; and grass, sticks and leaves stuck to him. He pulled off his helmet and shock his hair out. Through his hair was small bits of grass and like his uniform was dirty. His sword was covered in still warm blood and Dom dropped it with disgust. Is this what he had become? Some monster so keen on killing others?

"Serg!" Wolset called out making him turn to see his men already making camp.

Dom looked around and saw that most of him men had survived but he saw many good men dead. A Medical Tent was being set up and his men doing what they were trained to do. Dom nodded to Wolset and he knew Wolset knew what he meant.

Dom ran his hands through his thick hair, pulling out the grass. He walked over to a nearby oak tree and sat down – more like collapsed. If Kel was with him she would comfort him or he would comfort her. Kel always knew exactly what to say at times like these; at missions like these. But if Kel had been there he would have even thought about a mission like the one he was on. More likely he would be in bed with Kel curled up next to him after doing newlywed things.

"Serg, you okay?" Wolset asked.

Dom looked up as Wolset walked over to him and stood in front of him. Was he okay? The honest truth was no. That he was never be okay while Kel wasn't by his side. But he had ruined the chances of having her by lying to her and breaking both their hearts.

"I guess,"

Wolset sat down beside him and passed him the flask full of strong ale. Dom gratefully took a large swig.

"Serg, why are you out here?"

Dom noticed that Wolset didn't say _us_.

"Shouldn't you be with Chelsea? You are gettin' married,"

Dom cringed at his words. Dom was getting married. Married to a girl that wasn't Kel; that wasn't the one he loved. Why? That he didn't even understand.

"I need my last days in the Own to be ones I'm proud of," he told Wolset taking another sip.

Dom could feel the next question.

"No, don't even ask,"

Wolset shrugged and took the flask back. Wolset stretched his worn out muscles and stood up.

"It'll be dark soon, better set up your tent,"

With that, Wolset walked off leaving Dom alone. Dom sighed and wished that Wolset had left the flask, he needed it.

Chelsea, his "_beloved_" was a Court Beauty. She had light blonde ringlets with clear blue eyes. She was below average height. She was also the girl Dom went to when he and Kel were off. He knew he could do worse but she was no Kel and never would be. Where Kel was simply "nice", Chelsea was stunning. Where Kel was stubborn, Chelsea was yielding. Chelsea was petite and pretty.

Dom stood sorely and walked over to the campfire. Someone had organised dinner and Dom helped himself to a plate.

"I'll take first night watch," he told them as the thunder rolled in.

That moment he wishes he was anywhere but Tortall; anywhere but heading back to Corus.

xoxoxo

Dom and the Third Company rode into the Courtyard. Dom did a silent signal and the Third Company filed out. Dom groaned as he dismounted from his mount. He walked his horse into the stables and into his stall.

Dom had always liked to groom his horses himself and looked after them after a battle. He felt that it created a bond with them. It also gave him a relaxing feeling.

"Domitan,"

Dom turned and looked at his Knight Commander in surprise. Never before had Raoul been able to take him by surprise. Raoul looked weary and tired and Dom knew that he had been in meetings all day if not week judging from his appearance. Raoul never did like meetings. Dom couldn't help but wonder what had happened in the last two weeks.

"My Lord,"

"How did it go?"

"Blood bath,"

Raoul nodded. Raoul knew it was going to be like that. In fact, Dom had known it was going to be like that.

"You knew it was going to be like that,"

"It doesn't make a difference if we knew or not. It was still terrible,"

"Since you announced your engagement, you've been asking for missions like that – suicide missions – when really you should be planning the wedding. Dom you won't get these moments back,"

"So?"

Raoul sighed, "Why are you doing suicide missions?"

Dom shrugged and stated, "They seemed like fun,"

"Committing suicide won't bring Kel back or stop Chelsea from being pregnant,"

"I know that!" Dom shouted.

Finally, after months of waiting, Dom had snapped. Raoul knew it had been coming.

"Then why do you keep wishing it?"

"Because I want to!"

Raoul knew that if he pushed him he would finally release everything and that's what he really needed to do.

"Kel's moved on, Dom. It's time you did!"

"I don't want to! I love her!"

"Why did you let her go!"

"Because Chelsea's pregnant! With my child! It was never meant to be like this!" he exclaimed. "It was me and Kel that were meant to be getting married! Me and Kel having children! I was going to propose! Not me and Chelsea! Never me and Chelsea!"

Dom punched the stall wall and his horse stamped his feet.

"It wasn't meant to be like this," Dom muttered sliding down the wall. "I didn't plan it like this!"

Raoul wanted nothing more to tell Dom to run and cancel the wedding. Tell him that Kel was pregnant with his child – or so what he thinks – and that he could marry her.

"I'm sick of doing my duty! Sick of doing the honourable thing! Why is this so hard?" he asked, looking up at Raoul.

Raoul unlocked the stall door and closed it behind himself.

"Stand up Sergeant," Raoul ordered.

Dom looked up with disbelief. But it was an order and he had to follow it. He would follow Raoul's orders till he died.

"It is hard because life is hard. It will get easier,"

Dom nodded sadly. Raoul saw the despair in his eyes.

"Here,"

Raoul pulled an envelope and put it in his hands.

"What's this?"

"The Fifth Company need another man. Go if you want. They leave in two days. The mission description is all in there. Tell me tomorrow afternoon your decision,"

Raoul walked out and away. Dom tucked it away and finished grooming his horse.

"Here you are! We were getting worried. I had hoped you died," Neal exclaimed as Dom left the stables.

"Here I am,"

Neal sighed. He was in a mood again.

"Yuki wants to have dinner tonight with you and Chelsea. Chelsea's already there, come on,"

"Okay,"

Neal talked nonstop all the way and Dom wondered if this was how his life was going to be like from now on. Dinner with the family with Chelsea talking about the children; Midwinters at Masbolle and Midsummers at Chelsea's. They would live off their inheritance and Dom would plead with Neal and Baird to let him work in with the Healers. Chelsea would force him to attend stuffy parties and large boring balls and to nothing at all.

"Neal stop talking,"

Neal ignored him and kept on talking hoping to get him to call him Meathead once again. He had stopped ever since Kel left. Never had he seen his cousin – who was like his brother – so down.

"Neal, you're crazy," Dom told him and Neal grinned but kept on talking.


	23. Week 22

**Week 22**

Keladry watched the small children run and play in the market square. Rubbing her stomach she felt the twins kick – almost like they wanted to join the children playing. It was a rare thing for Yamani children to run around and play and show emotion; and usually it was the poorer children that showed the emotions. Kel smiled remembering her days of being a children – playing and running about. Never as a child did she imagine her life like this whether it be pregnant without being married or being the Second Lady Knight.

Kel moved to the next stall, where the silk and cloth were. If Ilane found her at the markets with no guards and no escort, Kel would be locked in her room til the twins were born.

"Excuse I Milady," a young boy of about six addressed her, tugging on her kimono. "May me get the ball,"

Kel smiled and took two steps away from where the ball was. The boy scrambled under the table quick as lightning. She looked at him and realised that in a few years that her son or daughter could be doing the exact same thing; maybe in even Tortall.

"Thank you Milady,"

He raced over to his mother. Kel watched her scold him and then the mother pointed at Kel. The boy walked slowly and grumpily back over to Kel.

"Forgive I Milady," he said as he bowed.

Kel recognised that a Yamani boy of six would already know to bow so that meant that the boy had to be from somewhere else, Tortall.

"Are you from Tortall?" Kel asked him, still speaking Yamani.

"Oh yes Milady! It's I home,"

Kel smiled.

"Is it ov-ovi-clear? Does it show?" the boy asked.

"Only because I am also from Tortall. When I was four I came here, then went back when I was ten. Now I'm back here,"

"Sorta like me!"

Kel smiled warmly at him,

"Do you miss Tortall?" she asked in Common.

From the way his face lit up, he had missed more then simply the countryside.

"Yes! Oh Milady, I miss it a lot,"

"And your name?"

"Roon, well Ronan actually,"

"Mine is Keladry,"

"Ronan!" his mother called out.

"Bye Lady Keladry," Ronan said with a bow.

_I like that name,_ Kel thought turning back to the stall. _I must remember that one._

After sorting through the silks and going through each stall, she made her way to Ellen's. She was scolded like a three year old before Ellen did a check of them. When she had finished Kel was put in a carriage and sent back to the Mindelan Townhouse…

xoxoxo

"Layla?"

"Norah, maybe,"

"What about Kimberley?"

"Or a Yamani name, seeing that you spent the pregnancy here,"

Kel looked at the women sitting around the room. Once again the Empresses Ladies were with her and Ilane; the only difference this time was that the Empress was present.

"How do you know if they are girls?" Kel asked quietly, her eyes closed.

"What do you mean, Keladry?" Lady Nini asked.

"You're all stating girl names, therefore assuming that they are girls."

There was silence for a moment before boy names were shouted out.

"Adrian?"

"Daryl?"

"Keanu," added the Empress.

Kel noticed that there was only two things in the world that Court Ladies agreed on.

Number One was men – whether they be stupid, handsome or immature.

Number Two was babies. From naming it or guessing it will be a girl or a boy;

Babies and men bought women together.

"Keladry, what do you think about Nathan for a boy's name?" the Empress asked.

Kel opened her eyes and looked to the Empress.

"I like it, Your Majesty,"

She sat up suddenly, alert.

"What's wrong?" the Ladies all asked together.

"They're kicking," Kel said with a small laugh and every Lady – including the Empress – let out a breath of relief.

"Definitely girls,"

"No, I'm sorry Lady Nini, but you are mistake. All my boys kicked the most,"

"But my girls were more active then my boys," Lady Kyami stated.

Kel placed her hands o her stomach and smiled softly. Ilane looked to the Empress who smiled at her.

"Is she eating okay?" the Empress asked, leaning into Ilane. "Is there anything she needs?"

"Thank you for the offer but at the moment I think she is right,"

"How is she feeling?"

"The morning sickness has pasted and now she is doing well,"

The Empress nodded, "If she needs anything, just tell me. We can't have our little foreigner in trouble,"

Ilane pulled out her fan and hid her laughter behind it…

xoxoxo


	24. Week 24

**Week 24**

"Do you miss him?"

Ilane stopped her knitting and looked at her daughter. Ilane had decided to knit the twins booties. Knitting was a Yamani Island hobby and Ilane thought it was be a nice gift that if they ever returned to Tortall with the twins still as babies, that Kel could have something no one else would have. Kel was _learning_ to knit but she couldn't get the hang of it.

"With all my heart," Ilane replied.

Ilane picked up her knitting and Kel watched in amazement at how her mother could do it so easily. Kel secretly thought, it wasn't very fair.

"In a way I'm glad he died,"

"Why do you say that Kel? He would have loved to see you pregnant and with twins. He loved children. I suppose that's why we have so many,"

"I know and I glad I have a large family but he would have been so disappointed in me for having kids before marriage,"

"No Kel. He has never been disappointed in you and neither have I. He would have been proud that you've doing this by yourself, that you're strong enough to do this by yourself. He would have been proud, trust me."

Kel nodded. It was the sort of encouragement that a single mother heading into twenty-four weeks or six months, needed. It was the sort of encouragement that Kel needed to hear.

"Thanks ma, excuse me for a moment."

Kel walked out onto the balcony and into the cool air. As it was coming into fall, the days had started to get cooler and shorter. If everything went right, it meant that she should have the twins a little after Midwinter.

What Kel really wanted to hear was Dom, telling her that she was doing really well, that he was proud of her and that they would have her brown eyes and his black hair. She wanted to have Dom with her, making her laugh and getting excited with her as the babies kicked and moved and did something new each day. She wanted to have her father there with her, telling her that she was doing the right thing and that he loved her. But she knew that would never happen…

_Kel and Dom bent over laughing hard. Breathing was hard but neither cared. Dom slipped down with made him laugh even harder. What were they laughing about? Neither knew, but Dom had started laughing which made Kel laugh then Dom laughed harder because Kel was laughing, which set Kel off laughing harder at him and it was a continuous circle. _

_Finally Kel regained her senses and stopped laughing causing Dom to stop. Kel looked at Dom and giggled. Dom simply smiled at her._

"_Lady Kel! Serg! Lady Kel!" Tobe called out rushing up to her. _

_At the time Kel wondered how he knew where to find them but realised that he probably heard them._

"_Hey Tobe," Dom said, standing up. "What can we do for you?"_

_By now it was common knowledge that if you wanted to find the Lady Knight, you looked for Sergeant Domitian and if you wanted to find Sergeant Domitian, you looked for the Lady Knight. It was just the way it worked._

"_Lady Kel, this came for you just then. It's from your mother, I think it's important."_

_Tobe pasted the letter over to Kel who thanked Tobe. Dom put his arm around Kel's waist as she opened the letter. As soon as Dom saw her mask starting to appear, he took her in his arms. Kel put her head on his shoulder and Dom started soothing her._

"_He's dead," she murmured._

"_Who?"_

"_My father,"_

_Dom tightened his grip._

"_He had a heart attack. They couldn't save him. Why did have to go?"_

_Dom saw the tears coming before Kel knew they were there. With the help of Tobe, Dom got Kel back to her room without running into anyone. Once in her room, the tears started flowing._

"_It'll be okay," Dom soothed._

"_He was always meant to be here, now he's gone," Kel whispered. "Who's going to look after me now?"_

"_I will Kel. I'm never going to leave you. I'll always be here for you…"_

Kel sighed at the memory. It had been two years since she received that letter. Two years since Dom told her those words. Two years to break a promise.

"Why did you have to break my heart?"

xoxoxo

Kel didn't know when it first started. Maybe it was a month ago, maybe two… but she knew she loved her weekly visit to the markets.

"Can I help you, My Lady?"

Kel looked up from the book she was looking at to the young man who was looking after the stall.

"Uh, yes you can. I was wondering if you had a book or scroll on baby names,"

"From all over the Isles or the world?"

"The world,"

The man turned and walked to the back of the stall. Kel followed him looking around. The Stall had hundreds of different books and scrolls. It looked like Neal's bedroom – messy and unorganized.

_Maybe I should get Neal a book here… His birthday is coming up soon._

"I think his is what you're looking for,"

The man presented her with a large book. She flicked it open and couldn't help but smile. It was exactly what she was looking for. Yuki had one like it that she had got from the Yamani Islands when she had Kagomae. Kel thought it had been a good idea to get a book and find names no one else thought of or a common name.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I might just look around,"

"Take your time,"

She went to the history section (or what looked like the history section) and carefully looked at the covers. Before she left Neal had been big into history whether it be on the Lady Knights or Tortall as a whole.

"Can I get this gift wrapped?" Kel asked, picking up a book around half a bell later.

"Of course My Lady,"

The book was on the Shangs and she knew that Neal had a special interest in them. Once she paid and left another problem came to her. How was she going to get the book to Neal?

xoxoxo

_Hey Meathead,_

_ I know this won't make it up for me not being there on your special day – your birthday, and I am sorry about that. At the moment I can't leave and I wish I could be there with you. Say a huge hello to everyone and tell Yuki that this time it better be a boy._

_ Kel_


	25. Week 26

**Week 26**

"Yukimi!"

A young man skidded down the hallway, sliding into the wall. A few people looked at him but then quickly looked away, knowing full well what Nealan of Queenscove was like. They were used to his and his cousin's antics.

"Yuki, my darling! My sweet! My Yamani blossom!"

Neal skidded to a stop out the front of their room. He knocked twice and then walked in. Yuki had been bedridden for the last two weeks with some sort of flu, luckily the baby wasn't suffering from it only its mother. Neal raced into the bedroom and over to the bed. Yuki looked up at not believing that she had married a twelve year old in a twenty nine year old man's body.

"Quiet Neal, I have a headache," Yuki told him rubbing her temples.

The Healer inside of him overcame his excitement as he noticed her discomfort. He went to his medical supply and pulled out a small vile. He put three drops in a cup of water and handed it to her. Yuki took a sip and immediately felt her headache slip away.

"Go on Neal,"

"She remembered,"

Neal placed a small parcel on the bed. Yuki leant forward ad picked it up.

"Shang Warriors; the Yamani Islands True Warriors," Yuki read off the cover. "A book?"

"Not just a book but also this!"

He held up a mini kimono for the new baby – it was green and white with tiny dragons on it – it was unisex. Yuki gushed and took in from Neal.

"And it's defiantly from Kel?"

"There's also a letter as well. She said it's for my birthday,"

Yuki looked up at him.

"This means that she's in the Yamani Islands!"

Neal sat down on the bed and slid over to her. He settled next to Yuki and took her small hand in her large one, rubbing it gently.

"We should go and bring her home," he told her quietly.

"No, we can't,"

"But Yuki-"

"No, we have to let her come home on her own. She'll hate us otherwise,"

Neal squeezed her hand. He missed his best friend and now that he knew where she was, he wanted to bring her home. The only thing stopping him was Dom, Yuki, Kagomae and the new baby. Not to mention that Yuki was ill and needed him. He knew how much Yuki needed Kel. She had been there for most of the pregnancy with Kagomae and when Yuki went into labour with Neal on his way back from Queenscove, Kel had helped her with the contractions till Neal arrived.

"Where's Kagomae?" Neal asked, changing the subject.

"Chelsea took her. She knew that I'm ill and you were needed in the Healers, so she suggested that they take her, you know for practice,"

"So Dom is with them?"

"Not now Neal,"

"What?"

Neal didn't like Chelsea, never have. There was something that didn't add up about that girl.

"Neal, whether you like it or not, Dom is going to marry her,"

"Yuki tell me that you feel that that something's off with her!"

"Neal, I might agree with you but she's going to be your cousin-in-law soon. There's nothing that we can do about that,"

Neal kissed her cheek.

"I better get back,"

Yuki smiled and squeezed his hand. He kissed her softly on the mouth before leaving and Yuki hoped that he wouldn't cause any trouble…

xoxoxo

Dom picked up Kagomae and threw her into the air. He caught her as she squealed. He laughed as she giggled. The only time he was truly happy was when he was playing with Kagomae. He supposed that the only good thing in marrying Chelsea was that he would instantly get a family.

"Again! Again!" she exclaimed.

Dom looked around, looking for Chelsea. 'Daddy' had called her away so she left him and Kagomae in a heartbeat. Was this how their marriage was going to be? Chelsea was pregnant! She should be here practicing with him! Did she think that once the baby was born that she could just leave it with him?

"Okay baby girl,"

He threw up into the air and caught her, spinning her around before they both crashed to the ground.

"I love you uncle Dommy," Kagomae whispered into his ear giggling.

Dom hugged her tightly. At least she wouldn't leave him – at least not for another seven years when she wanted to become a Knight.

"Kagomae! Domitan! What are you doing? You're getting to get all dirty!"

_At least she already sounds like a mother…_ Dom thought sitting up.

Both watched the young blonde, very pregnant Court Lady walked towards them. She was Chelsea, his _beloved_. Dom sighed. He stood up and placed Kagomae on his shoulders. When Chelsea reached them Kagomae had settled on top of his shoulders.

"Glad you could make it," Dom commented to her as they started to walk.

"Dom," she whined. "Daddy needed me,"

"Is this how it's going to be how when we're married?"

"What is that meant to mean?"

"You at 'daddy's' beck and call?"

"Can we not talk about this now?" she hissed, looking at Kagomae.

"When are we meant to talk about this?"

"Uncle Dommy," Kagomae muttered into his ear, "Don't fight,"

Dom placed a hand on her knee.

"Sorry baby girl. We won't fight anymore,"

_At least while you're around…_

"It's okay," she said cheerfully.

He lifted her up and threw her up. She squealed before landing in his arms laughing. Dom tickled her; she started laughing and Chelsea smiled. He would make a really great father. Dom stopped tickling her for a minute.

"Look! There's Orina! And Zaneta! Oh and Porter there's as well! Uncle Dommy can I go play with them,"

He placed her on the ground and watched her run over to the three royals who were playing with their mother and grandmother; their nurse was also with them. Orina, Zaneta and Porter were Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami 's. So far they only had three. The oldest was Orina who was four; Zaneta was the second and was two; and lastly was Porter who was barely a month old.

Dom waved to the nurse who saw Kagomae rushing over to them. Queen Thayet turned to Dom and smiled at him. For a moment he wondered if it was okay that Kagomae had gone over to them as they already had three and she could be a handful; but then he remembered that Queen Thayet had five and all really very close to each.

"Dom, I'm not at his beck and call!" Chelsea told him as he turned back to her.

"They why do you always run to him? Today you should have stayed with us and played around with Kagomae. You're pregnant, we both need the practice!"

"Dom can we not talk about this now?"

"When are we meant to talk about it? After we're married so we can't run away from each other? After the baby is born so we can use it as an excuse? Tell me Chelsea when are we meant to talk about this?"

"Can we at least talk somewhere else, away from prying eyes?"

"And leave Kagomae with the Royals? Yeah great plan, babysit for us while we go work out our marital problems,"

"Dom-"

"I can't do this Chelsea. If we don't talk about our problems, our baby will come into this world without a father to look after it,"

"You don't mean that,"

"I will go and I will simply send you money to look after it. I mean it,"

Chelsea watched him and sighed. Maybe she had pushed him to hard.

"We'll talk when you've calmed down, okay? The baby's stressed, I'm going to go lie down,"

Dom watched her walk away and he exhaled angrily. He turned to the nearest wall and punched it. He heard the bone crack and he cringed.

"Now you've done it…"

"_Now you've done it,"_

_I looked up from where I was lying. Kel stood at the entrance of the Healer's Quarters in New Hope. She seemed to be smirking at me. I smiled sheepishly at her threw my busted lip._

"_You really shouldn't have done that, you know,"_

_She walked over to me and looked around. I pointed to a chair and she pulled it over to my bed. Neal was watching us from over at his desk, I could feel his eyes on me._

"_I know,"_

"_they why did you do it? I don't need you fighting my fights,"_

_I chuckled. Kel had always been like that and I didn't know why I would think at eighteen she would be any different. But that's what I loved about her. Her stubborn ways and beautiful eyes. _

"_He was bad mouthing you, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing,"_

"_I'm the Commander here, if those new refugees think that I need members of the Third Company to fight for me, I'll never get them to listen to me. It only takes one–"_

_I leant up to her and captured her lips with mine. Oh god, those lips. She gasped softly and I carefully broke away._

"_Wow," she whispered._

_We had just started dating last week and kissing her still made me tremble, and I guess her as well. I leant back in bed and smirked as she watched me. _

"_You still don't have to fight my fights," she told me after a minute._

_I laughed._

"_Of course I do! That's what boyfriends are for,"_

"_But breaking your wrist doesn't solve everything,"_

"_Yes it does,"_

_She grinned and gently squeezed my hand. _

"_I probably shouldn't tell this, your ego is big enough but…"_

"_Kel," I whined. "Tell me!"_

"_The other guy is worse off,"_

"_Who's the best?" I shouted. "Dom of Masbolle!"_

"Now you've done it," Neal said coming up behind him. "Let me see what damage you've done this time."

Neal took his hand and Dom felt Neal's healing gift enter him.

"You've lucky I came by,"

"Why?" he asked, trying not to wince.

"Because Kagomae wants to start practicing her gift,"

"Oh?"

Dom couldn't see the problem with that. Neal had started around the same time.

"On real people,"

"Ah,"

Neal removed his hand.

"You need to get it bandaged,"

"Just leave it Neal,"

Neal watched him walk over to Kagomae, tell her something, point to Neal and then walk away. Kagomae looked up at Neal and gave him a small wave. Neal waved back as he walked over to her and the Royals…

xoxox

"We've pushing him to hard," the young woman told the older man, "He's going to work it out and leave me,"

Both father and daughter were conservatives and in a way explained itself.

"Chelsea, just imagine everything. Domitan married to you; worshiping you; sleeping with you every night; you having the man every Court Lady wants; you having him doing exactly what you want; you having got rid of the so-called Lady Knight. You did what no other no other could. Chelsea, you won, we won."

"Without that ring, we haven't!"

"But we're going to get it. That's the point!"

Chelsea looked at her father.

"What if she comes back?"

"Why would she? She has nothing here,"

"She has her friends and she's been trained as a knight,"

"So?"

"So, they never give up! Daddy, if she comes back before I have that ring on my finger and having him saying I do, he'll leave me! He always goes back to her!"

"But you're pregnant with his child while the Lady Knight isn't, that's the point! He won't leave his child,"

_You didn't hear him earlier…_

Chelsea didn't know about that. She wasn't eve pregnant! Some of the gifted ones had invented a charm to give off the appearance that she was pregnant.

"What happens when I'm meant to have the baby? I can't just produce one out of thin air! Nealan of Queenscove is already doubting me and doubting that wife of his,"

"It'll be a still birth,"

"What?"

"You will have a still birth. I can find a dead baby anywhere and you'll be married and he'll believe you not his cousin,"

Still birth; tricking Dom; marrying Dom; was it all worth? She loved him and was far better then that Lady Knight, but were they taking it too far?

xoxoxo

**Author's Note: **_I'm so sorry about how long it has taken me to update but I have a little thing call writer's block, work and annoying sisters. If you want anything in particular to happen, tell me! Love you lots! xoxoxo_


	26. Week 28

**Week 28**

Two words described this year for Kel. Baby Boom. She knew it and could see that this was the year to have a baby. Why? It was close to three years since the war involving Tortall and Scanra ended. The Isles had been involved due to their princess so they had been effected as well. Kel knew from history that it took a while before everyone settled down but she didn't think that the year she would have a baby – or in this case, twins – would be the year of the baby boom.

Also, everywhere she looked she saw pregnant women. And where she saw pregnant women, their doting husbands were close by.

That was the worse thing about doing the whole single parent thing, there was no support from Dom. Don't get her wrong, she loved doing everything by herself but with only a few weeks left, she would have liked to have Dom there, feeling the babies kick, or fetching her her craving food, or just shouting out baby names at a random time.

"Keladry of Mindelan?"

Kel looked up, startled from her thoughts. She smiled at the older woman.

"Yes?"

"Ellan can see you now," she told Kel as a mother with triplets walked past them.

"Thank you,"

Kel stood slowly and Ilane squeezed her hand as they walked into Ellan.

"Mornin' Keladry, how are we doin' today?"

"Very well, no morning sickness and I can feel them kicking all the time. They're so active,"

"Any problems? Craps? Headaches? Bleeding?"

"No, why? Do you think that something could be wrong with the babies?"

"Calm down Kel," Ilane said, rubbing her back. "they're just routine questions,"

Kel looked at Ellan who nodded. Kel relaxed and let out the breathe she's been holding.

"Just relax Kel," Ellan told her with a smile. "Can ye lie down for me?"

She waddled over to the bed and lied down. Kel raised her tunic – on days that she went to see Ellan she always wore a tunic and breeches. Ilane sat down on the chair next to the door as Ellan walked over to her. Ellan's hands were warm and relaxed under her touch. Kel watched Ellan rub her stomach when suddenly retracted her hands and walked over to her desk.

Kel shot up and looked at Ellan as Ellan looked through her drawers. Ilane became tense and Kel became worried as Ellan turned and started looking through her herbal cabinet.

"What's wrong?" Kel asked panicky. "Is something wrong with them?"

"One's very small,"

Kel paled. She could face war, bullies, giants, griffins, and Raoul in a good mood, but she was terrified about her children.

"What does it mean?"

Ellan bit her tongue and looked her in the eyes.

"You could lose it or go into an early labour with the outcome being that both die,"

Kel suddenly felt really ill. She gulped.

"What can we do?" Ilane asked as she walked over to her side.

Ellan pulled out a medium sized vile and walked back over to where Kel and Ilane were.

"Drink this,"

Kel eyed the bottle.

"What is it?"

"It's herbs to help the babe grow. It adds extra nutrients to the babies,"

"Will you have to take them early?"

"Wait, you just said if they come early, they'll die!" Kel exclaimed. "You're not coming early if they're going to die!"

"Keladry, calm down, you're workin' yeself into a fit," Ellan ordered. "It's normal for women with multiple children to come early,"

"So it is normal?" Kel asked.

"Completely," Ilane assured her.

"How far are ye along? Thirty weeks?"

"Twenty eight,"

Ellan sighed, "We'll see how ye go, but we'll probably induce ye at thirty six weeks,"

"Which means what exactly?"

"We'll give ye these herbs, much like the one in your hand and ye'll start takin' them about a week before ye are ready for labour. The herbs will give the babes a push in the right direction,"

Kel nodded and rubbed her large stomach. They both were kicking and Kel sighed.

"But apart that one is small, they're both okay right?"

Ellan nodded and moved back to Kel to finish the examination. Ilane sat back down. Ellan smiled as she felt the babies kicking. Now the next hardest thing would be the labour and actually naming the babies…

xoxoxo

Kel needed to talk to someone about this or she'd go crazy. Sure, she could talk to her ma but she never had twins. She could go and talk to Ellan but it didn't feel right. And she didn't want to seem like she was overreacting.

If she was in Tortall, she could have gone to Neal and asked him to explain everything. Or she could go to Yuki, she always knew what to say. But she was on the Islands and Yuki nor Neal knew she was pregnant.

Maybe she could write to the one woman who would know exactly how she feels…

xoxoxo

_Dear Lioness,_

_I don't know who else to talk to about this and this isn't a subject that I take lightly – that anyone takes lightly. I'm worried, really worried. _

_I suppose I could talk to my ma but she never had twins and didn't have this problem. Or I could talk to my midwife but I don't want to seem like I'm overreacting or being stupid. _

_I'm writing to you because you are a lady Knight and you've had twins – Neal told me about them. You've been there, done that and I hope you can help me. I know you're a Healer and I need your help._

_One of the babies – Baby A – is small, really small. Ellan (my Healer/Midwife) said that it isn't usual but she listed these possibilities that could happen and I don't know what to do. She said that I could have a still birth, that it could be a sickly child, or that I could go into an early labour which would cause both to die. _

_Ellan has given me these herbs (in a liquid form) to take to make Baby A grow bigger before it's time for the birthing. But won't these herbs cause Baby B – who is the right size – to grow bigger as well making Baby A have a harder time to grow? _

_I'm also worried about the birth. I'm twenty eight weeks along and Ellan want to take them, making me have a early labour. She said that this would probably happen when I'm about thirty six weeks along. She said that she would give me some sort of herbs (liquid form) to bring them on (induce me). _

_Will these herbs effect them? When should I start taking these herbs? Will the growing herbs effect these inducing herbs? I have so many questions that I just can't put on paper._

_I don't think I can do the birth alone. With the birth only a few weeks away, I've realised why women go on about having their husbands with them. I know I'll have my ma there, but I think I need the father there with me. I've realised that I need the father more then I first realised. I need him here. Maybe I should never have left in the first place. Now when I return, things are going to be so different and I'm not sure if it is a good different._

_Please help,_

_Keladry of Mindelan_

xoxoxo

Alanna paced her room at Corus. From the date on the letter, it had only taken a good four days to arrive – which given was pretty fast. She was trying to think of a suitable answer to Kel's letter. She wanted to be there, at least helping her answer these questions.

Alanna's twins hadn't been any trouble in the womb. It was once they were born it had been chaos. Alanna groaned and thumped her head against the wall. Why was so hard to put her opinion to paper.

"Lass, you're goin' put a hole in the wall or the floor," George told her as he watched her.

She groaned again and George stood up, walking over to her. He wrapped her arms around him and he felt her sigh against his chest.

"What's wrong Lass?"

"She wants my advice," she muttered against his chest.

"You've never had a problem in voicin' your opinion before. What's changed?"

"She says she's scared,"

"You want to go to 'er?"

"Yes! But Jon will never let me go,"

"That's never stopped you before,"

"George," she whined.

"Why not send someone else then?"

"Like who? No one really knows she's pregnant,"

Anyone who listened to their conversation would have thought they were talking about any girl – maybe their daughter. If either Alanna or George were asked who they were talking about, both would have answered – in a heartbeat without a second thought – Aly.

She was their cover story and both knew it off by heart.

"I can't send Raoul, too many question would be asked,"

George put his head on hers and asked, "Why not send Wyldon?"

xoxoxo

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about how long it took to update. I have a bad case of writers block though it is slowly getting better with the help of my sisters and Oliver (my car – all my best ideas come from him.) I want to thank all those who review and especially "**Anonymous ()**". It inspired me to finish this chapter and start on the next. I am so thankful for everyone for coming this far with me. Only a few more chapters to go xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

"Remember Kel," Ellan started. "Ye have less then a week 'fore the herbs **will** take effect 'n' ye will have those babes,"

Kel nodded and smiled at her. Who knew Ellan would go all motherly on her?

"I know Ellan,"

She had heard the speech like a hundred time in the last two hours. Two hours. That was how long it took them to pack up and leave. Of course most of their stuff would be coming later. Kel's baby stuff would be on the next boat and she wouldn't have been surprised if it was set up before Kel arrived in Tortall.

"_I know Ellan,"_ Ellan mimicked.

Kel hugged her.

"Thank you so much Ellan. I don't know how I would have got through these last seven months without you,"

"Ye are welcome lass. Now get to Corus 'fore I keep ye 'ere,"

Kel said her goodbyes a last time and boarded the boat. The boat was "express" and carried the mail from the Isles to Tortall. What it meant was that the boat would take three days to get to Tortall where a normal boat could take up to two weeks. This was the fastest way to get Kel to Tortall unless she turned herself into a bird and flew there.

"Last call! All aboard!" the first mate shouted out, walking around the port.

Peachblossom nickered to Kel as he was loaded on. Kel patted his neck as he walked past her and she breathed in his lovely smell. Hoshi had already been loaded as had Ilane's horses and Wyldon's war horse. Emily would be riding Hoshi and Kel would riding in a cart that would be led by Peachblossom.

Ilane wouldn't let Kel ride Peachblossom. Too many things could go wrong. Peachblossom would trip, buck, rear up or caused Kel to fall off, it would kill the babies.

"Are you okay Keladry?" Wyldon asked, as she settled down beside him,

"I'm good, it ma you have to worry about,"

Ilane was pacing on the boat and she didn't looked pleased.

"This is insane! You are in no condition to travel! In less then a week you will have these babies and you are travelling! We're crazy!" Ilane exclaimed sitting down on the other side of Kel. "We shouldn't be doing this!"

"I'll be fine ma,"

"Baroness Ilane, I'm sure everything will go fine. There are two Healers on board and you have had children as I have been there with my wife – we both know what to do. I'm sure Emily has some experience in dealing with these sort of matters or Kel would never have asked her to help with the children. Everything will be fine,"

"And besides ma, the boat will take three days to get to Tortall – to Port Caynn. I doubt it will take more then three days to actually arrive in Corus from there. I've travelled through that forest hundreds of times. We'll be okay,"

Ilane frowned and crossed her arms.

"I want you to tell me the moment you feel something different,"

"Okay ma,"

"And no mucking about,"

"Okay ma,"

"And no walking around, it can bring on the babies,"

"Okay ma,"

"And no hot or spicy food,"

"Okay ma,"

"And I hope there isn't a full moon between now and in the next seven days,"

Kel raised her eyebrow at her and turned to Wyldon.

"And no bending over, that bought Anders on,"

"Okay ma,"

Kel was quickly getting tired of this game.

"And no drinking tea, herbal or not,"

"Okay ma,"

"And–"

"Ma! It will be fine!"

Ilane sighed, "I just don't want you to have these babies on the boat. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or them,"

Kel put her head on Ilane shoulder's and sighed.

"I know ma, I know," she whispered.

Emily walked over to them as the boat was launched. Ilane, Kel, Emily and Wyldon all let out a breath of relief as they watched land drift away…

xoxoxo

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter! Things are getting juicy now aren't they my sweets? One of my lovely, wonderful reviewers mention that the story will be coming to an end soon and this almost broke my heart as I realised it was true! I love you all for coming with me on this adventure – but its not over, don't worry. **

**Now, I thought I might get some questions about the seven month thing. Kel was five weeks pregnant when she arrived at the Yamani Isles. She is leaving at thirty-five weeks. She stayed in the Isles for exactly thirty weeks! Now I have had some reviews and some people mention why I changed how far along Kel was. In the first chapter she was thirty eight weeks pregnant. It was till I found out (which was like in the middle of the story) that women carrying twins only go to thirty six weeks. I never knew this before! I'm sorry about this! I should have done my research better.**

**Now that things Ilane was saying about not eating spicy food or bending down, those sort of things are all wives tales that can actually work! Crazy hey?**

**Love you all! xoxo**


	28. Week 29

"Run away with me," Kylan whispered softly to her.

The girl pushed her naked body closer to his. Oh how much did she want to run away with him. To leave Corus and run where she was no longer a Noble getting married and he wouldn't be a stablehand. Kylan made everything seem wonderful and brighter and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"I can't, you know that. I'm engaged Ky,"

"Dump him,"

He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She shook her head at him with a smile on her lips.

"Ky," she whispered. "You know I can't,"

Kylan played with a bit of her long hair and twisted it around his finger. Both were glowing in the after math and every movement had a secret agenda.

"Chels, please,"

Chelsea propped herself up, leaning on her elbow. Her fingers trailed down his chest and she sighed.

"We've discussed this before. In eight weeks I will marry Domitan and we will move on as will you. Ky, I love you but I have to do what's right for my family,"

"Was the baby mine or was it really Dom's? Did you smug the dates?"

"Ky, the baby wasn't yours, it was Dom's. Look I better get back,"

Chelsea pushed herself away from Kylan. He sighed as he watched her get dressed.

"Is it because I'm a _Stable-Brat_? That I don't have riches or my name in the Book of Silver. Is that why you won't marry me or leave with me? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No!"

She turned to him as he stood up. She rushed to his side and embraced him.

"No Ky. I don't care about that stuff but my dad... If we ran away tomorrow, he would tract us down and kill you then drag me back here. Ky, I love you and I'm trying to protect you. Ky, I don't want you dead. I don't think I could survive without seeing you everyday,"

"So it's better to marry another then to be with me?"

Chelsea tightened her embrace on him and placed her head against his chest.

"Of course it's not,"

"And I can protect you and myself,"

Chelsea kissed him softly.

"We have eight week before I have to get married–"

He quickly captured her lips and pulled her down...

xoxoxo

"Please Wyldon!" Alanna demanded following him into the stables.

"No! I will not leave!"

"Why not? Kel's like a daughter to you! She needs us! Needs you!"

"Send Raoul,"

"You know as well as I do that we can't send him," Alanna said, overtaking him and jumping in front of him, forcing him to stop walking. "Too many questions will be asked if Raoul goes. And he'd have to take a Company from the Own. Do you know the chances of him taking the Third Company? What's more he probably wouldn't have a chance to say no to them. We need you to go,"

Wyldon sighed and studied the woman standing in front of him. Alanna's eyes were a dangerous dark purple colour stating that she wasn't going to accept no for an answer; her left eyebrow was raised and she had a hand on her hip all signs that were confirming his suspicions – this meant trouble for him. The five foot woman was deadly and he knew she wasn't going to take no for answer.

"Then send George,"

"Kel doesn't know him very well,"

"Why don't you go then?"

Alanna kicked a stone and mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked with a smirk.

With a sigh she said, "Jonathan has grounded me,"

With a "Wyldon" smile Wyldon asked, "Should I ask why your grounded?"

"It wasn't my fault! He so should have since it coming,"

Wyldon blinked and waited. She sighed and mumbled something.

"Beg yours?"

"I said, I sort of embarrassed him,"

"How can you embarrass a King? Do I even want to know?"

"Well..."

"_I refuse!" Alanna shouted at Jonathan. "There is no way in hell I will even step in that room!"_

_George sighed and shrugged to Jonathan who in returned frowned. Jonathan then raised an eyebrow at him._

"_No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NO!"_

"_Alanna you are the Kings Champion–"_

"_No! No! No! No!"_

"–_and must therefore must attend,"_

"_I quit!"_

"_Lass, we've been through this before," George pointed out._

"_NO! I won't go to the welcoming ball in a _dress_!"_

"_You will under King's Orders,"_

_She glared at her soon to be dead ex-friend and ex-King._

"_You wouldn't dare,"_

_Jonathan smirked._

"_I order you, Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau to attended the welcoming ball for Kaslain and the Royal party from Carthak. And you will be wearing a dress,"_

_George could see the anger boiling in his wife as she bowed to Jon._

"_As you wish, Your Majesty,"_

Great Goddess, don't let her get into too much trouble please. Don't let her do anything rash,_ George prayed..._

_xo _

"_Oi, Jon!" Alanna called out._

_Jon sighed and looked to his Lady Knight. He had hoped her revenge wouldn't be public. In fact he had prayed that it wouldn't be public. He could stand water bombs and frogs in his bed, but not this._

_Alanna smiled at him. In her hand was a walking cane. She knew she would be either killed, put in a dungeon or forced to live out the rest of her rests in Corus – she could always go to Dancin' Dove. _

"_Alanna," Jon warned._

"_I think you forgot somethin' when you got dressed this evenin'!"_

"_Alan–"_

"_Wanna know what?"_

_Jon sighed. Beside him, but sitting down was Thayet, grinning like a mad hatter. Raoul and Buri were watching with amusement written over their faces – they had been forced to attend (Alanna was so going one better then their frogs in his bed.) Gary was in utter shock – Jon really must have made her mad. Daine was in stitches and was only being held up by Numair who was asking her why Alanna or Jonathan needed a walking stick not helping Daine's case._

"_You're walking cane! We don't want our beloved King toppling over!"_

xo

"I remember Raoul mentioning that,"

"Yeah well, Jon hasn't gotten over it yet,"

"Look Alanna," he said. "I need to go be with my wife at the moment. In a few weeks I will head to the Isles stating that I am under Kings Orders to bring her home,"

"But–"

"Alanna, like you said, she is like my daughter. Bu my wife needs me. A few weeks is the best I can do,"

Alanna nodded understanding. If George was unwell she wouldn't put her children first, George would be first. Alanna stepped out of the way as Wyldon mounted up.

"This doesn't change anything," Alanna said finally.

Wyldon gave her a nod and said, "I know..."

xoxoxox

"Daddy, you don't understand!" Chelsea cried. "He really cares for me! He says he loves me!"

"Enough Chelsea," he ordered. "You are going to marry Domitan and that is final,"

"But he doesn't love me! He is still hung up on Keladry! He may never love me!"

Chelsea's father, Percival sighed.

"Almost seven months ago you came to me crying. You said that you were in trouble,"

"I know daddy,"

"And do you remember what you told me?"

"Yes daddy,"

"Do you Chelsea? Do you remember what you said?" Percival demanded.

"Yes!"

"Then tell me!" he order. "because clearly you are remembering it different,"

Chelsea sat down...

xo

"_Daddy!" Chelsea exclaimed, racing into the room, tears flooding her face._

_Her eyes her puffy and red. Her dress was ruined and her hair was in knots. Percival instantly something was wrong. _

"_Daddy!"_

_Percival watched her walk over to him and hugged him tightly._

"_What's happened Chelsea?"_

"_Please don't be mad,"_

_Percival lead her to a chair and sat her down She was now sobbing hard._

"_I'm pregnant,"_

"_You're what?"_

_Percival stood and started pacing. The vague plan was forming but the father had to be important._

"_The father?"_

_She gulped/_

"_Domitan of Masbolle–"_

"_That's okay then,"_

"–_I think,"_

"_What do you mean you think?"_

"_It could be Kylan's,"_

"_Who?"_

"_He works in the stables,"_

"_You slept with a commoner! A Stable Brat!"_

"_Daddy! He's not a Stable Brat! I care for him!"_

_Percival frowned. He would not let his family fall by his daughter's mistake. They were going to make it back to their original standing. They were going to be friends were the King. They were going to be in the Book of Silver._

"_Have you told anyone of your predicament?" _

"_No, you're the first to know."_

_He nodded and started walking around._

"_Good, good,"_

"_Daddy? What are you thinking of?"_

"_You will end this rebellion with the Stable Brat. You will go to Domitan and tell him you are pregnant with his child. Tell him that he is the father,"_

"_But he is with the Lady Knight. Rumour is that he wants to propose,"_

"_So?"_

_Percival was absolutely against the Lady Knights and all women fighting. He was a conservative. He hated Alanna and loathed Keladry. She would finally learn her place in a man's world. And this scandal would finally put her in her place. Having her "lover" ripped away from her, this would be perfect._

"_Daddy–"_

"_Do you love Domitan?"_

"_With all my heart,"_

"_Does your heart break when you see him with her?"_

"_Yes but–"_

"_This is your chance to be his wife!"_

"_But–"_

"_If you don't you will be shamed..."_

xo

"I remember," Chelsea whispered. "But I'm not pregnant anymore,"

"And whose fault is that?"

Chelsea swallowed the hard lump in her throat. Losing a child was hard but it was believed that if a woman miscarried, she was not meant to be a mother or she wouldn't be a good mother. A still birth could be blamed on anything, a miscarriage on the other hand was all the mothers fault.

"I hate you," she whispered.

"Do you really?"

She glared at him.

"You will marry Domitan,"

She sighed and he glared.

"I will marry Domitan of Masbolle..."

xoxoxo

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that this has taken so long. I hope that I make up for it taking so long with a long chapter. I have started the next chapter and hopefully it will be up very soon. Any baby names? Do you think that Kel's babies should have middle names? I am leaning towards having middle names. I want to thank all my reviewers and my sisters. I bounce ideas off them and they give me so advice so thankyou. If you have any suggestions please tell me! As I am getting down to the last few weeks I need more suggestions. What do you think of having Kel going into labour on the boat? Or maybe in the forest? Or traditional, in Corus. And tell me what you think of Chelsea! I only survive on reviews – good or bad. xoxo**


	29. Week 30 Part 1

**Week 30 – Part 1**

"They're movin' into place now Keladry," Ellan told her with a smile, after removing her hands.

Kel chewed her bottom lip and smiled sheepishly at Ellan. Her eyes lit up and suddenly Ellan **knew** that Kel was ready.

"How long till I go into labour?"

"No way to know for sure but I'd say six weeks if not less. Some go more but I'd say ye'll come on time,"

"She was always on time, give when she was born," Ilane stated from the other side of the room.

Kel grinned. Ellan had decided to do a house call and give Kel a last _Baby Scan_. With only six weeks (at least) to go, Kel shouldn't be moving around as much. And it was the very last _Baby Scan_ that Ellan could give her as any more could bring on the labour. It was the body's natural reaction to start the labour. Once Kel was thirty six weeks then Ellan could do small check ups on the babies as it would be a matter of days till the babies were born when she was that far along.

"No pushin' yeself now 'n' extra rest is needed,"

Kel nodded fiercely as Emily bough in the tea to the Ladies. Ilane laid the latest report from Anders down and accepted the tea from Emily. Ilane waited on Kel and Ellan to begin talking again as Emily handed them their tea. Ilane picked up the report and scanned over it – though Ilane's mind was elsewhere.

Kel's hormones had been all over the place for the last week. First she wanted to stay on the Yamani Isles for as long as possible. Then like thirty seconds later she wanted to return to Tortall and surprise all her friends. Ilane had always known that Kel's heart would always be in Tortall but Ilane had secretly hoped they wouldn't return for a while. Or least until she knew the name of the father and why she couldn't be with him…

xoxo

"The W.E.D.D.I.N.G is set for a week before the B.I.R.T.H? That seems a little strange,"

"I know that Yuki but what can I do? I've tried talking to D.O.M about all of it but he just won't listen. And he's finally over Kel and is trying to make this work,"

Yuki waddled over to Neal, leaving Kagomae to play in the corner. Kagomae wasn't paying attention but Neal and Yuki weren't going to take any chances and were going to spell out the important words. Kagomae wasn't up to that stage of spelling everything yet.

Yuki reached Neal and rubbed his shoulders. She could tell he was stressed, she could feel it radiating from him. Dom was like his brother and was one of his best friends. It broke Neal in half to watch Dom make the wrong decision and know full well that he had to do that decision. It was killing him.

"Neal, we have to let him M.A.R.R.Y her or the B.A.B.Y won't be accepted. And C.H.E.L.S.E.A can't do the B.A.B.Y thing by herself. Remember what we were like? And there were two of us,"

"It doesn't feel right Yuki. I can't let him do this,"

Yuki gently massaged his shoulders and both parents watched Kagomae play.

"Yuki, is it wrong for me to hate C.H.E.L.S.E.A?"

"Daddy, hate is a very stong word," Kagomae pipped up.

Yuki laughed and placed her head on his shoulder laughing as Neal had to explain yes it was a very strong word but he really didn't like this person. Yuki couldn't stop laughing…

xoxo

"I'm tellin' ya Dom, there's something funny going on with her," Neal stated to Dom as he moved a chess piece.

Dom frowned as he studied the chessboard.

"Neal, I've told you before, lay off,"

Dom moved his rook and took Neal's knight. This caused Neal to frown and lean in closer to the board. This meant that Dom could relax in his chair. Dom and Neal were playing their weekly chess game, this time in Dom's room. Yuki suggested after she finished laughing that maybe Neal should raise his issues that he had for Chelsea with Dom.

"But seriously Dom," Neal started as e shifted his King. "You need to hear me out this time,"

Dom nodded as he looked over the board trying to find a move.

"Go ahead Neal,"

"Dom, don't get mad at me but I've found something's out about Chelsea that you won't like,"

"I said go ahead,"

"I don't think the child is yours,"

"What?"

Dom's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean Neal?"

Dom's voice had gone deadly and Neal was almost regretting saying something in the first place. The game was forgotten as Neal leant back in his chair and looked Dom in the eyes.

"While you were with Kel she was with someone as well. I saw them and I've done some calculations and I think it could be his,"

Dom swallowed hard.

"Who?"

"Kylan, Stefan's apprentice. He was the man with her,"

"But Chelsea said… I mean…" Dom started to say. He couldn't understand what was going on. "You mean to tell me that the baby that I gave Kel up for might not even be mine? That the woman I'm marrying has lied to me?"

"It's only a possibility but it's not the only thing,"

Dom swallowed dryly and reached for his water. He had just accepted everything and now he was finding that he had all wrong.

"Go on,"

"When I'm around her, it doesn't feel right. She won't let me check the baby nor will she let Yuki touch her stomach. She never says that she feels the baby moving. Dom I'm worried for her and the baby. Dom you know I don't get worried over little things. Tell me you've felt the baby move or kick,"

Dom leant forward and moved his Queen.

"Check,"

"Dom, please tell me you've felt it kick,"

Dom sighed and lent back in his chair.

"No I haven't. I haven't been with her since I let Kel go. I… Chelsea has been very self conscious about her body and since the baby… She hasn't mentioned anything about the baby moving to me. What does this mean?"

Dom took a shaky breath and watched Neal moved his King again.

"Neal, what does this mean?"

Neal leant back. He hated this part about his job.

"With her being thirty four weeks along, I can't check the baby without a chance of bringing it on early. So I can't make any sound judgements but… It doesn't look good Dom,"

"So what do I do? Start preparing for the worse?"

"No but just ask her for you to feel the baby. Though now it won't be moving very much."

Dom sighed and nodded.

"Check mate," Dom said, moving his rook again.

"What? How? You cheated!"

xoxo

**Author's Note: okay so I have two apologizes for yous my lovely, darling readers/reviewers. The last chappie I forgot to put Week 29 at the top and I am sorry. I think I may have confused some. And the second apology is this chappie. It is so short! So u decided to make it a Part 1 and Part 2. Part 2 will be up as soon as possible.**

**Okay so I've narrowed the names down and I have my favourites picked out but I want yous to tell me which you like! **

_**Girls**_**:**

**Alessandrea/Alessandria – which means defending men**

**Allasadia**

**Mirabella – means lovely and wondrous**

**Laurel**

**Dominica**

**Shara**

**Shae**

**Mischa**

**Maya**

_**Boys**_**:**

**Aerrow**

**Jakob/Jacob**

**Rowan**

**Link – short for Linkon**

**Keanu**

**And if there is a different spelling of any of those names could you please tell me! Thanks =) **


	30. Week 30 Part 2

**Week 30 - Part 2**

"I'm leavin' Chels. I'm out of 'ere,"

"You always say that,"

Kylan continued grooming the horse as Chelsea lent on the stall door trying not to get her dress dirty. It was also the closest she would get to a horse unless she was actually riding it. It was strange for her to be having an affair with a stablehand when she so strongly disliked horses.

"I've put in my leave Chels. My last day is in two weeks,"

"You're not serious," she said shaking her head, not believing him.

"Yeah Chels, I am… I'm leavin' and either you're comin' with me or you're stayin' here to marry that… that… that Noble. Come with me and have love or stay here for a loveless marriage."

"Two weeks Ky? You can't just leave me,"

"Yeah Chels, I can. Two weeks to make your decision,"

Kylan unlocked the stall door and Chelsea moved out of the way for him. She brushed her skirt and he walked past her. Her hair fell forward and she watched him walk away from under it…

xoxo

Ilane sat in Piers old study and went over old journal's that had filled out. Most were simply filled with what had happened with the treaty or what was happening at the estate, but some mentioned important events. She went through his journals maybe twice every three months. She had got out of the habit since Kel had been with her.

"Ma? Can I talk to you about somethin'?"

"You mean something,"

"Ma, please,"

Ilane nodded and Kel waddled over to the two chairs in front of the desk. Kel slowly lower herself into one of the chairs. It took her a good five minutes but she made it.

"Goddess, I feel like a whale," Kel moaned, finally sitting down.

"You're not though,"

Kel settled her hands on her stomach and placed her swollen feet on the footrest. She then looked up at Ilane. Ilane closed the journal and cleared her desk. Ilane lifted her tea to her lips, taking a sip.

"Do you still want to know who the father is?"

The only things that stopped Ilane from spitting out the tea was that Kel was sitting in front of her, that she had all her paperwork out in front of her, and she was a Lady and Ladies never spat.

Ilane swallowed and grabbed her handkerchief. She dabbed her mouth and swallowed her mouthful.

Kel watched her patiently. Kel knew that it was sort of a big deal for her. It was her grandchildren for Pete's sake.

"Ma, are you okay?"

"You want me to know who the father is? I could go and kill him, you know. I am capable of that,"

"I know ma, but if something should happen to me ever, I want you to tell them who their father and mother are,"

"Kel nothing is going to happen to you. The labour will go fine,"

Kel shrugged, "It's not just that but it's just encase something does happen."

"There's o need to worry,"

Kel smiled at her.

"It's Dom,"

Ilane's lips formed a perfect "O". She hadn't seen that coming. She had expected the father to be a married man or a one night stand, not her ex-lover, her long time love.

"I know, I know," Kel said standing up. She was much faster getting up then she was getting down. "It's not what you expected."

Kel pulled at her hair.

"Why aren't–"

"He didn't want to settle down. He broke up with me before he found out in all fairness,"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"He broke my heart ma! If I told him he would've married me out of duty not love. What sort of marriage would that be?"

Ilane leant back in her chair, studying her daughter. Kel had always said she'd rather be alone then in a marriage without love. Well, that was when she wasn't preaching that she would never marry. She could see her daughter's point of view.

"Its sounds like you have new information,"

Kel sighed and nodded before walking to the bookcase.

"Kyami had me read out her letters and in return I get to the letters. Dom's marrying another, he loves another,"

Ilane frowned, it didn't sound like the Dom he knew but she wasn't going to contradict her daughter. Ilane looked at Kel though Kel had her back turned to Ilane – Kel was reading the spines of the books.

"So now you know. Domitan of Masbolle is the father of your grandchildren. All problems start and end with him…"

xoxo


	31. Chapter 31

"Land hoe!"

Kel jumped up from her seat and waddled over to the edge of the boat. Port Caynn was a little over an hour away. She was practically jumping for enjoy in seeing Tortall.

Wyldon grinned at her as he watched her lean against the railing.

"Keladry, the boat isn't going to go any fast just because you stand there wishing for it be quicker,"

"But Lord Wyldon, it just might,"

"Keladry, what is the rush?" Wyldon asked walking over to her.

She sighed and closed her eyes loving the feel of the ocean wind on her face.

"I just want to see my friends,"

"There's more to it than that,"

"I've been taking these herbs to bring on the babies naturally. If they go longer then thirty-six weeks then there will be complications. I don't want to lose them,"

He nodded, "That's why your ma is so worried."

"Yeah, she's petrified that something is going to happen to us,"

Wyldon decided to do a very un-Wyldon thing and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him.

"Is there anything else that's bothering you?"

"I don't want to have these babies in the forest with no Healers around. I want to have Neal or Lady Alanna or Duke Baird delivering them. I want my ma to stop worrying. I want you and Raoul at the birth. And I want Dom there. But I don't think that's going to happen,"

Wyldon hadn't faced these sort of wants before. His wife hadn't been worried like that and his daughters hadn't mentioned anything like that.

"It'll be fine," he told her gruffly.

"You're not very good at this are you my Lord?" Kel said with a chuckle.

"I dealt with teenage boys everyday not pregnant women or even teenage girls. What answer did you expect?"

She shrugged with a laugh. At first, Wyldon had been surprised that Kel's Yamani Mask hadn't came back. He had thought for sure that her time away would have made her mask come back in full force. Instead it was like it was long gone – well not gone but in hiding.

"Kel," Ilane called out, walking onto the deck.

Both Wyldon and Kel turned around to face Ilane.

"Yes ma?"

"Better get ready to depart. Port Caynn is fast approaching,"

Kel grinned before disappearing under the deck. Ilane walked over to Wyldon and muttered,

"And no the challenge begins…"

xoxo


	32. Week 31

**Week 31**

She stared at the blank sheets of paper and groaned to herself. She had been staring at the paper for the last few weeks and now that she had told Ilane who the father was, it was time to write her will and letter of guardianship. Also in telling Ilane she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her. Kel had absolutely hated keeping Dom a secret.

But now it was time for her to write her Last Will and Testament. She had chose guardians before she could write the letter and not to mention she still had to pick out names – though she had narrowed it down. But even so it was terribly hard to do this as she didn't know if she was having two gorgeous girls, two handsome boys or one of each.

_Maybe I should have found out…_

She rubbed her stomach and smiled. No, it would be better if it was a surprise. And in about a month's time she would have two precious babies with her. Kel loved that thought.

Pushing all distracting thoughts from her mind, she sighed and picked up her quill. She dipped in the ink and began to write:

_This is the Last Will and Testament of Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan._

Kel groaned and thumped her head on the table. She had never wrote a will before though Lord Raoul had told her over and over to write one. He could have helped her. She knew what she wanted to say, but a will was meant to be formal wasn't it?

Deciding that if this will was going to be her last wishes then she could do it her way.

_If you are reading this then I have past into the next realm. I have no words of luck or wisdom for you my friends but I have some things to say that I could never say while I was alive. _

_Neal you have always been my best friends and you were exactly what I needed. You will never know how much it meant to me that you spoke up to be my sponsor as a Page. For this I am eternally grateful. You helped me become a Knight and without you I wouldn't have meant the wonderful people I did. Thank you. Also eat your vegetables. _

_Yuki, my dearest friend. You were my first female friend and you have taught me so much about being a woman and being myself. Without you I think I would still be in a tunic and breeches marching off to a ball. I think I would have preferred it that way but I know that wearing a dress was the best – even if I hated it. _

_Lord Raoul, I never got a chance to thank you for taking me on as your squire even if Lady Knight Alanna asked you too. Thank you for teaching me everything about being a Knight and how to hide at balls. Thank you for being my second father._

_Dear Third Company, thank you for being my older brothers and protecting me. And for spreading rumours like Peachblossom was demonised or that Jump was a pair of giant bloodhounds. You definitely made my life interesting – that's a good thing._

Kel stopped to review what she had wrote so far. She could help but wonder if she was doing it right?

_Dom, my beloved. I have always loved you and always will. I never had the courage to tell you this while I was alive as I believed I was doing the right thing for both of us. But I must tell you now, as not many other know, but you are the father of my beautiful children. I'm sorry I never told you earlier but I wanted you to live your life without regrets and I didn't want to be a regret._

_Ma, I never said the following words enough and I should have said them more while I was alive: I love you so much. You were one of my heroes and role models. I love you. Thank you for looking after me and for doing everything you could for me. I love you._

_My darling children, I am sorry I was never able to watch you grow up but know that I love you both so very much. And even though I can't be with you now, remember that you are surrounded by people that I loved dearly. I am more then sure that they will remind you everyday about who I was, who you are and how much I love you. I cannot say I love you enough._

Kel paused thinking. She hated the thought of a bad birth but it could happen. **Goddess be with me and my children while I am in labour. Please let it be an easy labour.**

_And with that out of the way I will now dish out my possessions._

_Yuki, I give you my Yamani Weapons all bar my glaives. I will always remember how you admired them._

_Neal I give you all of my books, Yamani cats and the various Yamani painting in my room at the palace. I hope you're still interested in them as you were when we were pages._

_Raoul, I want you to have my glaives, all my Griffin feathers and my sword Griffin. May they bring you luck. And remember to watch out with that glaive. It's heavy._

_My sweet children, I leave you Peachblossom and Hoshi. May they help and protect you like they did me. _

_To my beloved Dom, I leave you my most precious thing… my promise ring that you gave me on that very special night. It was the first piece of jewellery that a man had given me. It was a night full of other firsts as well. It is under my bed at the palace in a small box. _

_Ma, I leave you all of my other worldly possessions. Please, if anyone of the people mentioned above, wish to have anything you don't, could you give it to them._

_These are my final wishes. Please do not mourn over me. I am happy to have known you all. I love you all and don't regret anything. _

_**This is the final Will and Testament of Keladry of Mindelan**_

Kel stretched and folded the Will up. She was glad to get that off her chest. Now it was time to decide on the guardians.

Ilane was getting on and was living by herself on the Isles. Not to mention her responsibilities with the Empress. No her mother couldn't care for two children.

Dom didn't know that he was the father and as far as she knew was alone. There was no way she could just thrust two children onto him.

That left two couples: Neal and Yuki and Raoul and Buri. And who said she couldn't have four godparents or guardians?

**Author's Note: I am calling for all boy names! Please help! **


	33. Week 32

**Week 32**

"Have you got the plan Chelsea?" her father demanded.

"Isn't it a little early to be discussing this? I mean I'm only thirty-five weeks. I have at least four weeks to go,"

"No, we must organise this now so it is imprinted in that head of yours. Now what is the plan?"

"In three weeks I will go to Dom and explain my urges,"

"And they are?"

She swallowed. She wasn't real comfortable about talking about her sex life with her father. That was area you didn't even go to.

"To lay with him,"

"Good, and if he doesn't want too?"

"Explain to him that it help bring the baby on. That it is a good thing. Then if he doesn't want to I'll take him to his cousin or uncle. They will support or at last agree with me,"

"Then?"

"After we are together," she said with a gulp. "Two days later I'll say I think something is wrong with the baby. We'll go to my healer where she says that she's concerned with the baby. We'll make up something about the baby. She will say she won't know what till the baby is born and gives me instructions for complete bed rest,"

"Good then two weeks after that will be the wedding,"

"At the reception, I'll go into labour and I'll be rushed off. No one but the healer ad you will be with me. After ten or so hours you'll go out to them,"

"I'll tell them that the baby died. I'll send Dom into you,"

"He'll walk in and I'll be holding a still born. I'll let him hold the baby and we'll go from there,"

Her father grinned before leaving her alone. Chelsea walked over to the window where she practically broke down. How did she end up in this mess? How did her heart mislead her so? How could her feelings change so much?

"Oh Keladry, please hear me. Come back to Dom. Take him from me, save him please…"

"Thank you Emily," Kel said gratefully as she accepted the cup of tea.

Ilane and Kel were in the lounge room simply talking. Actually, Emily had been one of the point during their conversation.

"Sir down Emily. We need to talk," Ilane told her after accepting her tea.

Emily paled and gulped. Kel smile at her to reassure her but it just made her more nervous.

"Have I done something Miladies? Whatever it was I'll correct it, I swear!"

"Calm down Emily," Kel started, "you're not in trouble. We just want to talk to you,"

"Oh," she said somewhat relived.

"I just wanted to know if you have had experience with infants. You said to me once before that you've helped out your older sisters with their babies. This is correct?"

"I also helped my ma out," she said nodding.

"How long have you been doing this?" Ilane asked.

"Since forever! A couple of years at least, probably about five,"

"And you've handled newborns?"

"Oh yes Milady. My older sisters always need me to care for their infants especially when they just had them,"

"Hmm,"

"the reason we're asking these question is that we – I would like to offer you a chance to work for me privately. As much as I hate to admit it, I won't be able to care for these two on my own," she said patting her stomach. "At least not for another year or two. I would like you to hep me,"

"Really Lady Kel?"

Kel smiled and nodded.

"I would be honoured Miladies,"

"This means for at least one year, you would play nursemaid for us. Wherever Kel goes, you'll have to go. You would have to leave your home, your family. You could have to take night shifts. Of course you'll be paid and have holidays. Do you still accept?" Ilane asked.

"Of course! I would love to help Lady Kel out,"

Kel smiled at Ilane; she had made the right choice…


	34. Week 33

**Week 33**

_Five weeks. Thirty five days. Five weeks. Thirty five days. Five weeks. Thirty five days. Five weeks. Thirty five days. Five weeks. Thirty five days. Five weeks. Thirty five days. Five weeks. Thirty five days. Five weeks. Thirty five days. Five weeks. Thirty five days. Five weeks. Thirty five days. Five weeks. Thirty five weeks to go. Then these babies are coming out whether they like it or not…_

"Lady Kel?" Emily asked causing Kel to jerk her head up. "Are you okay?"

Emily had began to hang around Kel more and more now that she had accepted her new position as Kel's helper.

"I'm fine Emily, really. You're worrying more then my ma!" Kel told her with a smile.

"Sorry Milady but I've never been around a pregnant woman carrying twins before. I don't know how to act,"

"I know what you mean," Kel said with a laugh. "I look like I'm about to pop! And in five weeks or thirty five days I will!"

Emily chuckled at Kel's numbers. It was normal for a woman to be counting down the days till the birth.

"Is Ellen calling on you today?"

"No, she won't be around for the next couple of weeks. So I've been put under house arrest! Complete and utter bed rest!"

"Then why are you in the living room?" Emily asked as she moved to sit closer to Kel.

"It's close to the kitchen, I'm still getting cravings you see. Ma says it cause I'm feeding three. I think it isn't fair! Yuki my friend back in Tortall only had cravings for two months, I've had them for seven!"

Emily smiled and asked, "What is it today you're after?"

"Food!"

"In general?"

"Yup," Kel said popping the "p".

Kel rested her hands on her stomach and rubbed her hands in small circles.

"What do you think they'll be like?"

"For what gender?"

"Boys?"

"My hair, bright middle blue eyes and they will be trouble makers, just like father,"

"Girls?"

"Black hair, lighter blue eyes and they will have to be free willed,"

"Did the father have blue eyes and black hair?"

"Yes, deep, hypnotic, piercing blue eyes that you could just fall into like falling into the sea and you just want to keep falling,"

Emily smiled; she was eager to know more about the man that stole the Lady Knight's heart.

"His hair? You said it was black,"

"It's black thick locks that was almost always messed up by his fingers. His smile would light up every girls insides. He's the most charming and dashing man you could ever meet. He never put his foot in his mouth and he always makes me smile. I swear his main goal in life was to make me embarrassed or to laugh my heart off," she said with a faint smile on her lips.

"Was he a Knight? Is that how you met him?"

"No, he wasn't a Knight," Kel told her. "That didn't suit him. He's a soldier, a Sergeant in the Kings Own, the Third Company. I met him when I became a Squire. His cousin was my best friend and I was a Page with him,"

Emily didn't say anything as she watched the Lady Knight.

"He was the Court Flirt and even though he was this flirt, he's the best man I've ever met beside two. He almost puts my father and foster father to shame,"

"You loved him a lot didn't you?"

"I need him so much. I miss him. I need him so I can be myself. So I can breathe. Without him around, it feels like I'm dying. His touch would set me on fire. Being without him, knowing he is over me, is killing me. He's my other half, he's my everything! Without him around I don't know how I'm going to survive let alone raise two kids! And it hurts so badly. I love him with my whole being,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah, wow,"

"And his name?"

Kel lent back in her chair and shook her head.

"That is the one thing you don't need to know,"

Emily could have sworn that Kel was morose. It didn't suit her.

"Would you like me to get you some cake?"

Kel nodded absentmindedly. She was too busy remembering her beloved her Dom. The small quirks that only she knew about, the embarrassing stories that she had shared with him, and most of all the love she had with him – the love that only came around once in a life time.

"One week?" Alanna asked for the third time in a row.

"Yes in one week,"

"But–"

"Lady Alanna, in one week I will head odd to the Yamani Islands. It will take me a week to get there. When I arrive the babies shouldn't be there," Wyldon explained.

"And you'll be prepared to leave in a week?" Jonathan asked.

"Sire with all respects but I will be fine,"

"What he means," Thayet kindly started. "You're daughter just miscarried. Are you sure you don't want to go to her? And your darling wife is unwell; maybe you want to stay here in Tortall? We can always send someone else,"

Alanna and Raoul looked at each other. Alanna was still grounded and Raoul couldn't just leave the Kings Owns for a holiday especially if anyone found out that he would be going to the Yamani Islands. He couldn't even use Buri as an excuse because she hated travelling especially going on a boat.

Not to mention the little problem of finding someone else. Goddess, Alanna hoped he would still go.

"I want to go. My wife needs the time alone and wants me out of her hair for a while. And Kel is, well, like a daughter to me as much as she is to Goldenlake. The only difference is that he's her foster father,"

Alanna sighed gratefully. Jonathan glared at her and she bit her tongue though she knew that everyone was glad he was still going. Raoul chuckled under his breath and Alanna glared at him.

"Thank you Lord Wyldon," Thayet said to him, ignoring her friends. She was very good at ignoring people especially the people sitting beside her.

"I care for her so it's no hassle,"

Wyldon bowed and walked out. Raoul quickly stood up and chased after Wyldon.

"What do you what Goldenlake?"

"Listen Cavall, we're not the best of friends but give this to Kel on the way back for me. Just before she gets into Port Caynn,"

"What's it say?" Wyldon asked taking the letter off Raoul.

"It contains everything Kel needs to know…"


	35. Week 34

**Week 34**

"_Ma! Ma!"_

_I blinked as a small boy called out to me, well I think it was me. There was no one else around so I suppose it was me, Keladry. The little boy was the same boy from my other dreams – same dark brown curly hair and blue eyes. He was about five and was adorable, and I had this strange connection with him that only a mother had with her child. So I guess he was my son._

"_Mamma! Come on! Chase me!" the little boy called out laughing and running down the hallway._

"_No ma chase me!" a little girl now appeared and ran after the boy._

_She too was from my other dreams. I could recognise her anywhere – long, straight black hair with brighter blue eyes then the boy's._

_I started running after them and they continued to run._

"_Wait!" I shouted out. _

_They laughed and continued to run. They reach a large door and opened it easily. I slowed down to a walk and followed them into the room._

_It was a living room and it was huge. Actually it looked like Masbolle Hall, on second glance it was Masbolle Hall – Dom owned the Hall while his older brother owned the estate house and his younger brother owned the townhouse. It had a roaring fire, a ridiculously huge dinning table, a study in the corner, and in front of the fire were the two little children. Looking at them, I knew that they were my babies – the twins. _

_I looked around the room and noticed that outside it was snowing. I turned slowly and noticed that the whole room was decorated in Midwinter colours so I assured it was the night before Midwinter. There were the bright deep reds, the gorgeous greens and daring gold's, mistletoe hanging along with cherries – a Masbolle tradition._

_I touched the dining table and spotted my ma's winter dinner table settings. Was this my home?_

"_Hey ma! Look at what da got for me!" the little boy exclaimed._

_He waved a small wooden sword about. I chuckled at him with a smile. He was so happy, though I didn't think a sword was very appropriate. _

"_Now ma, I can train with you and da!" he told her._

"_Look at the pretty dolly da got for me!" the little girl exclaimed, making the doll dance and show off its dress._

_I smiled at them. My twins, just how I would imagine them. _

_I felt a pair of warm, large, calloused hands reach around my waist. I looked down at the hands as he pulled me in closer to him. It was when I looked down I realised that I was wearing that green dress that Dom always loved me wearing. The hands began to rub my stomach and I brought my own hands up. I placed them over his immediately recognising whose hands they belonged to._

"_I hope," he whispered, kissing my neck, "You don't,"__** kiss**__ "That I," __**kiss **__"Got Ronan," __**kiss**__ "A sword,"__** kiss**__ "But he," __**kiss**__ "Really wanted one," __**kiss. Kiss. Kiss.**_

_I smiled and turned to him. He grinned at me as I placed my arms around his neck and play with his hair._

"_Oh Dom,"_

"_What?" he asked before quickly stealing a kiss from my lips._

_I tried extremely hard not to fall into the kiss and make deeper. Luckily he had self-control and pulled away._

_I turned back around so my back was pressed into him and watched the children play. _

"_Honey? What's wrong?"_

_It's our children. They were my children. I'm having a family with Dom!_

"_Oh you are upset. I'm sorry darling that I didn't talk to you first. But Alessandrea wanted that doll and Ronan was dead set on the sword. I promise I showed him so many other things but he kept coming back to it,"_

"_I'm not upset Dom. It's okay, and it's about time he got one. I'm just surprised that's all,"_

_Dom kissed down my neck to my collarbone then back up my neck. I sighed contently. This was home. This was the family I wanted and needed._

"_Darling?" he whispered into my ear._

_I shivered involuntary._

"_Yes Dom?" _

"_Let's go for number three,"_

_He wanted more. He wanted a big family. _

"_Oh I love you," I told him quickly turning back to him._

_I quickly kissed him, pouring my whole heart into the kiss. We pulled away as Alessandrea and Ronan started to run around our ankles. I laughed as Dom chuckled at them._

"_Is that a yes?" he whispered softly, so softly that I almost didn't hear._

"_It's a yes…"_

* * *

Kel was in a really good mood the next morning. The dream was still fresh in her mind and she was reliving every moment. Every day since Emil had questioned her about Dom, she had had dreams about a future; a future with Dom and their children.

But up until now, the children never had names. Now they did, Alessandrea and Ronan. Kel really loved those names. They had been on her list. At least now she knew what names to call them if they were a girl and a boy. If it was two boys it would be Jakob and Ronan, if it was two girls it would be Alessandrea and Mirabella.

Now she knew the names she could complete the Guardian Letters to Raoul and Buri and Neal and Yuki. She had half finished them, but she hadn't known what the names were to be.

"Morning Keladry," Ilane greeted as Kel walked into the dining room. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, I had the most amazing dream,"

Ilane looked up at her.

"Another one? Was it about the babies again? Did it have the father in it this time?"

Over the last week, ever since Emily had questioned her about Dom, Kel had started having dreams about the babies or Dom – never together. This was the first dream to have both in it together.

Kel carefully sat down in the chair beside her mother. At thirty four weeks it was difficult to sit or do every day things. She had four weeks to go and though she wasn't larger then she had been a week ago, she was more awkward as she was worried about hurting the babies. Kel was now trying to avoid bumping into anything or doing anything that could bring on an early labour.

"Actually this one had all of us in it,"

"Really?"

"Yeah and the twins were a boy and a girl. And they had names?"

"What?"

"Alessandrea and Ronan,"

"And it had Dom in it? Are you sure it was him?"

"Ma, it was," Kel said almost dreamingly. "He spoke to me and kissed me and touched me. Oh ma, I haven't had a dream like that before. It makes me want to go back to him,"

Ilane looked at her daughter but Kel ignored the stare and kept going.

"It was midwinter and we were at his place, Masbolle Hall. It was at night and we must have given the kids their presents early. He gave Ronan a sword and Alessandrea a doll. He thought I was upset about the sword though. It felt so real, it felt so right,"

Kel sighed.

"And ma, guess what he asked me,"

"What?"

"If we could try for number three,"

This time Ilane coughed and spluttered on her tea.

"Kel, this was just a dream. Please don't start this again. You chose to leave and you can't go back now,"

"Why?" Kel pleaded with her. "I made a mistake! I shouldn't have run,"

"But you did. And you can't go back at thirty four weeks pregnant with twins!"

Kel sighed and lent back in her chair.

"I know you want to go back but in all due time. We will go back," Ilane promised.

Kel nodded but wasn't happy with that answer…

* * *

"I want you Dom," she whispered into his ear. "I need you,"

"No Chelsea, we can do that once the baby is born," Dom told her, pushing her gently away from him.

Chelsea sighed and watched him walk out of their suite. It seemed "Get Dom drunk to sleep with him" would be coming into play very shortly…

_

* * *

Dear Raoul and Buri_

_Dear Neal and Yuki_

_As you may now know I am pregnant with twins. If you are reading this then I have died. I am asking you to be my guardians for my precious babies. _

_Raoul, Buri, you too are my foster parents and I love you more then I love anyone else – well apart my Dom and my real ma Ilane. I am asking you this because you two seem the most capable to do this important task. _

_Would you please be my first guardians for my two babies? I want you to care for them like you have me over the years. Could you do this last request for me?_

_As you may have noticed I have said first guardians, this is because I want Neal and Yuki to be their second guardians. This means if something should happen to Raoul or Buri and they cannot take care of them, then Neal and Yuki, could you look after them? _

_I have put my two best friends second as you already have a growing family and I know how hard it is with Kagomae and a new little one on the way. I don't want to thrust two more onto, especially when you aren't ready for them._

_I'm sorry Raoul and Buri that you won't have warning, but I know you will cope just perfectly. You will probably be better then me at raising twins._

_Dom, you are the father. There has been no one else ever. The reason I haven't chose you to raise them is that you have more then likely moved on and have started a new relationship. No woman wants to be caring for twins especially when they aren't hers. And to be honest, I don't think you could cope. _

_I have chosen their names I should die in child birth. They are:_

_**Two Little Girls**__ = Alessandrea and Mirabella. _

_Alessandrea is pronounced = Alice + Andrea. I want her nickname to be Alice or Andy or along those lines. Hopefully you will be able to decide which suits her best. Alessandrea means defender of men and I laughed when I thought of what she could be like and defending the men in her life would probably be her main goal._

_Mirabella is pretty easy to pronounce so you shouldn't have trouble with that one. I want her nickname to be Mira or along that line. Again, hopefully you will be able to decide to which would suit her best. Mirabella means beautiful and wonderful, and I fell in love with the name._

_**Two Little Boys**__ = Ronan and Jakob_

_Ronan is easy to pronounce. I have no nicknames for him thought up but I'm sure he will get one like duckling or Ron. Ronan doesn't have a meaning but I chose it because I met a small boy while in the Yamani Isles while I was pregnant and I hope that my little Ronan would be like him._

_Jakob is also easy to pronounce. His nickname I would like to be Jake. Jakob means the supplanter which I had no idea what that meant so I made up my own meaning – kind-hearted. I hope he will be very kind hearted to everyone around him._

_**A Boy + Girl**__ = Ronan and Alessandrea_

_This is because you both were in a very special dream._

_Raoul, Buri, Neal and Yuki, please look after them. Help them learn about me and who I was. Help Dom love them. _

_Yours faithfully_

_Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight_

**

* * *

Author's Note: So the names have finally been announced! I love all these names and I think Kel loves them too. I will not tell what Kel is having though I am pretty sure most of you have guessed what they are going to be. Next chapter is present day! Thank you everyone for your reviews I love them. XOXO**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Kel was itching to be moving. But the horses hadn't been tacked up or even touched; their luggage was still being unloaded and her travel companions seemed to be acting slowly deliberately. She wanted to leave the Port and get to Corus and get to Corus now!

"Come on, can't we move a little faster?" she pleaded.

Wyldon hid his smirk while Ilane didn't even both to hide her groan. Kel frowned at her. She knew that Ilane hadn't liked the idea of Kel travelling back to Tortall when she was only a couple of days from going into labour but Kel thought that she was now respecting it.

"Please, not now Ma,"

"Kel think about this. Once you leave this port you won't be able to go back,"

"Baroness, this isn't a life or death situation. Kel is doing what she thinks is right," Wyldon pointed out.

Ilane glared at him. Wyldon had faced thousands of scary situations without blinking an eyelid or running away or even being scared himself, but facing the Lady Knight's mother well that was a totally different story.

"Ma, I'm doing this. I'm not backing down from this. He's already missed so much, I made a mistake and I'm going to fix it,"

This time, Ilane sighed. Wyldon thought it would be best to start on the horses before either woman changed their minds. Emily seemed to have the same idea as she also moved to the horses – leaving her new found fling (a sailor).

"Kel I'm worried about you and the babies. I don't want to lose either of you,"

"Ma, I'm fine! We'll be fine!"

"Kel, consider staying here till the twins are born-"

"No ma, I'm not due for at least another few days! We'll be in Corus by then. Stop worrying,"

Ilane sighed.

"Ma, please I need to get to Corus before the babies are born. Please,"

Ilane looked at her daughter. There was something in her eyes that made Ilane stop and think. Kel was pleading with her so this had to be important.

If Ilane wanted to stay, then they would have no choice but to stay. Kel knew if they stayed here for longer then a day then she would have these babies here. That was one thing she didn't want. Kel would rather have them in the forest!

"Are you sure Kel? We can stay here,"

"Ma, I **need** to get to Corus,"

Ilane sighed, her resolve finally failing.

"Lord Wyldon! Let's move out,"

Kel laughed as Ilane marched over to Lord Wyldon and Emily. Kel smiled and followed her mother over to the horses. Kel moved to Peachblossom and patted his neck.

She was about to walk over to Wyldon when a sharp pain shot threw her.

"Keladry!"

xoxox


	37. Week 35

**Week 35**

"Take him drinking," Chelsea told Wolset as Dom wandered through the Third Company.

"What?"

Chelsea rubbed her imaginary belly. To everyone around, it looked and felt real but to Chelsea it hurt her. It sent sharp pains of pins and needles through her body. And now that she was touching it, it hurt ten times more. She knew that it would happen but she never thought it would hurt so much.

"Get him drunk, he needs a little distraction,"

"Why?" Wolset asked warily.

All of the Third Company distrusted Chelsea and really didn't like her. Why would they like her when she was stealing one of the best sergeants around? Also she was stealing their good friend.

"He's worried about the baby and stressing about it. It's making me worried and putting pressure on the baby,"

He frowned.

"Think of it as an early bachelor party,"

He continued to frown.

"And I'll pay all expenses," Chelsea told him, pulling out a large purse.

Wolset smiled and gladly took it.

"Make sure he gets drunk, very drunk,"

"Will do Milady; is he to stay at the bunks?"

"No!" she exclaimed a little too loudly. "I mean, make sure he gets back to me…"

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

Wolset kept his word and got Dom drunk. Very drunk.

"Where am I going?" Dom slurred to Wolset who was helping him back to his room.

"Chelsea,"

Chelsea opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Chelsea," Dom slurred, stumbling into the room. "Where's Kel?"

Chelsea ignored Dom and turned to Wolset and his companion.

"Thank you boys,"

"Are you sure you can handle him Milady?" Wolset asked.

Dom had been a rather happy drunk but he had gone on about Kel.

"Yes, I can handle it. Goodnight,"

Chelsea shut the door and grinned. Dom was so intoxicated that he was willing to do anything. Chelsea was going to use this to her benefit. She dropped her clothing and walked over to him. It was a pity he was so drunk he wasn't thinking straight.

"Kel…"

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

Chelsea watched him sleep and sighed. He had thought she had been Kel and that crushed her. She had always known he loved Kel but she had never acknowledged it. Now she had been forced too. She knew exactly who he really wanted and it hurt.

She pulled the blankets up around her chest, protecting her nakedness from the cold. Was this all worth it for a man that didn't love her?

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

Kel sighed as she sat by her window. Her swollen belly was making her back hurt now more then ever and she could barely stand for a long amount of time. It didn't help that the Twins had found her ribs and thought they were fun to kick. Even though they had basically moved into the birth position, they were still moving around.

Emily walked into the room and pushed a foot rest over to where Kel was sitting. Kel grinned at Emily and moaned as she placed her swollen ankles on the stool. She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, calming the Twins down. They had started to kick again.

"How are you feeling Milady?"

Kel was so thankful for Emily. She would be a great asset when the Twins were born and she might even help Kel run back to Tortall.

"Ready to have these two; they really like my ribs,"

Emily giggled.

"My Ma always said that only girls kick the ribs,"

"Maybe I'm having two little girls," Kel murmured to her stomach as the kicking started up again.

"Milady, can you tell me the story again? Please,"

"This must be the hundredth time I'd tell it. I'm sure you could recite it word by word,"

"Please? I like it when you tell it,"

Kel nodded and shuffled into a comfortable position…

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

Ilane listened to Kel tell her story to Emily. It was like Emily wanted to have it memorised to her brain. Ilane was sure she already had it memorised, but Ilane liked hearing it as well.

"Baroness, there is a man at the door. He said he's from Tortall and is here to talk to Lady Keladry. He said King Jonathan of Tortall sent him,"

Ilane smiled at the servant and turned around. She walked down the hallway and to the door. She was shocked to see Lord Wyldon standing at her front door. She would never have guessed that it would be him that King Jonathan would send.

"Lord Wyldon, please come in," Ilane said with a bow.

"Thank you Baroness. Is Keladry here? I must speak with her,"

"She's in the Sitting Room. She's been rather tired lately with the Twins due any day now. She says that they have been causing trouble,"

"So it is true," he mused. "I didn't believe that she was and that this was going to be a wild goose chase."

"It is very true My Lord. Come, I will take you to her,"

Wyldon nodded and Ilane smiled. Wyldon followed her into the Sitting Room and almost smiled when he saw Kel. Emily had disappeared to go get some tea, leaving Kel watching the birds that were flying around outside.

"Kel, you have a guest,"

Kel turned her head and smiled. Wyldon immediately saw how tired Kel was and how much she was pregnant. He wouldn't say it aloud but he was expecting her to be maybe four, maybe five months along not eight months and about to give birth. He knew she would be a perfect mother but he didn't want her to be a mother at such a young age.

"My Lord Wyldon, how good it is to see. It's such a lovely surprise,"

It seemed that the pregnancy hormones made her a lot calmer, not that she could get much calmer.

"It's good to see you too Keladry. Can we speak?"

"I'll just see how Emily is going with the tea," Ilane told them.

Ilane waled out and into the kitchen.

"Please have a seat,"

Wyldon sat down beside her as Emily came back in with a tray full of tea. She was followed by Ilane.

"Why don't you continue Kel?" Ilane suggested after everyone was comfortable.

"Continue what?" Wyldon asked.

"My story…"

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

It was almost twilight when Wyldon and Kel were finally able to talk privately. It just happened to be out at the gardens. Wyldon had surprised Kel by arriving at her doorstep and wanting to talk to her. Up until now he hadn't had a chance so now was the perfect time but he hadn't said a word.

And what was more surprising was that he was content to listen to her story and see how it plays out. When Kel had had her afternoon nap, Ilane and Emily told him the story so far and it seemed like he actually was interested in it.

Kel had been sure that Lord Wyldon would get Ilane to tell him the shorten version but he hadn't.

"Why are you here Lord Wyldon? Who sent you?"

"Keladry, King Jonathan told me about you. It seems only his closest friends know about you,"

"I know. I told him he could. But My Lord, you haven't answered my question,"

"Jonathan thought you would listen to me,"

Kel frowned and stopped walking.

"Why?"

"Because he wants you to come home…"

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

"Ilane, can you please talk with her?" Wyldon asked Ilane.

It was early morning of the second day he had been at the Yamani Islands. Kel was still in the Sitting Room asleep (she had a bad night) and Ilane wasn't listening to a word he said.

"I don't even know if she should go back," Ilane told him as she walked out of the room.

Wyldon followed her as she walked into the Kitchen, walking past the Sitting Room.

"Why? It is King's Orders,"

"But she is eight months pregnant with twins. She is going to pop at any moment!"

Wyldon sighed and frowned. They stopped in front of the Sitting Room. He looked into the room and slumped, a rarity for 'The Stump' as Nealan had taken to call him. He knew Nealan had started that name for him and when he found Nealan saying he would be in serious trouble – maybe a jousting match to settle the score.

"She's pregnant and in no condition to fight. The King should know that,"

Wyldon watched Kel sleep. She was in her large chair fast asleep. He knew that she needed her sleep but Tortall needed her.

"He doesn't want her to fight, he just wants her back. Tortall needs her,"

"Tortall is going to have to wait. My daughter has been putting her country first since she was ten, now she needs some time away from that bloomin' country!"

Wyldon watched her sleep and felt relaxed. He and Raoul always viewed Kel as a daughter – their daughter. Wyldon had watched her grow from the annoying 'Girl Lump' from the Yamani Isles to a Page he could be proud of. Then watching her fly while practicing jousting with Lord Raoul had made him even prouder. Raoul watched her grow into the young woman she was today and Wyldon knew he could hardly believe that he had help train the Lady Knight who risked everything for Commoners.

Ilane started walking towards the Kitchen. Wyldon watched her for a moment before following Ilane into the Kitchen.

"Maybe in a few weeks–"

Ilane coughed as she nodded to a kitchen-maid about the soup she was preparing.

"Or months, she can return to Tortall,"

Ilane smiled knowing for the day Kel had won him over and had gained herself a few months. Not only to prepare herself to face Tortall but also to face the father…

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

"Not going to ask me My Lord?" Kel innocently asked Lord Wyldon, as she ate a piece of toast.

"Ask you what exactly?"

"To come – well go – back to Tortall,"

"Your mother has told me to give you a few months,"

"How long is a few?"

Wyldon looked at her amused.

"A few is three,"

"Then the twins will be almost four months old,"

"You are having them early?"

"Hopefully, Ellan the Healer Woman, said that they should come in the next day or so,"

The day had flew quickly, with Kel telling her story and sleeping. It wasn't unusual for a woman at Kel stage of the pregnancy to do nothing but sleep.

Kel laid back in the chair and watched the maids and menservants light the candles. In the room next door both could hear the kitchen staff cooking with the Dining Room started to be set up. Outside it was slowly getting darker and it was peaceful.

"I never got a chance to ask Keladry, but how are you?"

"I'm fine my Lord,"

"Excellent lie, how about the truth now?"

"I…I am fine" she said with a tired sigh. "I'm scared,"

"About?"

Kel never thought she would be sharing her fears with her Old Training Master about birthing and raising twin alone.

"About the birth and raising twins as a single mother,"

"I can only imagine what you must be going through. My own wife had the same worries,"

"But she was married… to you!"

"I was travelling a lot while she was pregnant with our first. There is always the possibility that I wasn't coming home,"

"But my children don't even have a father!"

"What about your friends? They won't have one father but many and I'm sure Lord Raoul will help out. What about the real father?"

"The real father..." she sighed, "Doesn't matter,"

"But will he matter after they are born and you are back in Tortall?"

"Maybe then but til then he doesn't matter,"

Wyldon didn't press.

"Would you honour me my Lord by being at the birth with me?"

"Were you planning on skipping out on it?" Wyldon asked.

Kel smiled.

"Lord Wyldon I would like you to be there,"

"Why?"

"Because you calm me. You've helped make me the woman I am today. I want you there,"

"I would be honoured Kel,"

Kel sighed with relief. Sure she was a woman that could face eight years of training – more before she went to Tortall – to become a Knight. Then fight in the war but to face child birth, she was terrified. And who in their right (or left) mind wouldn't be?

"Thank you Lord Wyldon..."

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

"Keladry, this is crazy!" Ilane exclaimed, the following morning.

Yesterday Ilane had convinced Lord Wyldon to give Kel a few months after the babies were born before she should head back. It was clear he hadn't kept his promise. He was going to get it, Knight or not.

"Ma, I need to return!"

"Why? Any day now and you'll go into labour,"

"Trust me ma, I need to go back,"

"You'll put the babies in danger," Wyldon told her.

Ilane looked at him, pure shock written all over her face.

"You didn't suggest to her that she return?"

"I haven't even thought of Tortall since I spoke to you Baroness Ilane,"

"Ma, my Lord, I know neither of you will understand my reasoning, but something or someone is telling me to return,"

Wyldon sighed with Ilane. Kel looked at them.

"Emily, go get Ellan. She needs to talk some sense into her," Ilane ordered.

"Ma, nobody is going to change my mind," Kel told her stubbornly.

Kel rubbed her stomach as the Twins started kicking. She walked away – up to her room – and Ilane (very unlady like) collapsed into a nearby chair.

"If we are all there, then we can stop anything from happening to her or the children,"

"But why does she want to return? I was sure she never wanted to return,"

"Perhaps she wants the father to be at the birth,"

Ilane frowned and sighed as Emily returned with Ellan.

"Where is she?" Ellan demanded.

"The nursery,"

Ellan left them quickly as she went in search of Kel.

"Emily, go help Kel pack and can you get Rosie to start on mine,"

Emily curtsied and disappeared. Kel was at the crib and touched the lemon blanket set.

"I need to go," she whispered to her.

Ellen walked up to her.

"Why?"

"It's time for me to go home. Ellen, please, I have to go home,"

"May I?"

Kel nodded and Ellan turned Kel to help. Ellan's gift entered Kel and Ellan looked at her.

"And the other reason,"

Kel gaped like a fish.

"What do you mean?"

Kel sighed and handed over the letter as Ellen raised an eyebrow at her. Ellen opened the letter slowly and glanced over it.

"If we get to Corus within a week then ye should be 'kay,"

"Oh thank you!"

Ellen smiled, handed back the letter and left her to find Ilane. Kel rubbed her belly excitedly.

"We're going home," she whispered to her babies. "Wait till Dom sees us..."

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

_Dearest mother,_

_The worst is about to happen. Oh how I wish Kel was here! If she was here none of this would have happened! I can't say much but Kel needs to be back here! If only I could find her. Chelsea is blackmailing Dom! And the worst thing is, he's letting her! I'm not even sure if the baby is even his! They're getting married! Ma, married! She's nothing but a Lady of the Night._

_I don't know what to do ma. I've tried to talk to him but he won't listen. He says it's his duty. Where's Kel? Ma, I will explain what has happened later but if you know where Kel is, please send her home. I think King Jonathan has sent Lord Wyldon to get her but I don't know if this is correct or not. Oh Goddess, give me strength and send Kel home. Home to her family and home to Dom. She is the only one who can stop this!_

_Love Yuki_

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxox~

**Author's Note: Okay so now the present day is Week 36. From now on it is going to be present day. This should mean longer chapters as we are close to wrapping up. How sad is that? I'm all depressed now. So this chapter is really long, how good is this? **

**As you may notice, this chapter is a combination of the first seven present day chapters. I have edited these chapters in this chapter so it rolls better with the chapter. I'm thinking of doing the next chapter a combination of the last present day chapters in the next chapter so that we all know where we are up to. If you think this is a good idea could you please tell me? Or if you don't want me to do it, please tell me! I need to know!**

**I can't believe that we only have a few chapters left to go. I am thinking about starting another story but I want to finish this one first. If you have any suggestions that I will gladly try and do a story for you!**

**Love you lots my lovely readers! xoxoxox**


	38. Week 36

Chapter 36

Kel was itching to be moving. But the horses hadn't been tacked up or even touched; their luggage was still being unloaded and her travel companions seemed to be acting slowly deliberately. She wanted to leave the Port and get to Corus and get to Corus now!

"Come on, can't we move a little faster?" she pleaded.

Wyldon hid his smirk while Ilane didn't even both to hide her groan. Kel frowned at her. She knew that Ilane hadn't liked the idea of Kel travelling back to Tortall when she was only a couple of days from going into labour but Kel thought that she was now respecting it.

"Please, not now Ma,"

"Kel think about this. Once you leave this port you won't be able to go back,"

"Baroness, this isn't a life or death situation. Kel is doing what she thinks is right," Wyldon pointed out.

Ilane glared at him. Wyldon had faced thousands of scary situations without blinking an eyelid or running away or even being scared himself, but facing the Lady Knight's mother well that was a totally different story.

"Ma, I'm doing this. I'm not backing down from this. He's already missed so much, I made a mistake and I'm going to fix it,"

This time, Ilane sighed. Wyldon thought it would be best to start on the horses before either woman changed their minds. Emily seemed to have the same idea as she also moved to the horses – leaving her new found fling (a sailor).

"Kel I'm worried about you and the babies. I don't want to lose either of you,"

"Ma, I'm fine! We'll be fine!"

"Kel, consider staying here till the twins are born-"

"No ma, I'm not due for at least another few days! We'll be in Corus by then. Stop worrying,"

Ilane sighed.

"Ma, please I need to get to Corus before the babies are born. Please,"

Ilane looked at her daughter. There was something in her eyes that made Ilane stop and think. Kel was pleading with her so this had to be important.

If Ilane wanted to stay, then they would have no choice but to stay. Kel knew if they stayed here for longer then a day then she would have these babies here. That was one thing she didn't want. Kel would rather have them in the forest!

"Are you sure Kel? We can stay here,"

"Ma, I **need** to get to Corus,"

Ilane sighed, her resolve finally failing.

"Lord Wyldon! Let's move out,"

Kel laughed as Ilane marched over to Lord Wyldon and Emily. Kel smiled and followed her mother over to the horses. Kel moved to Peachblossom and patted his neck.

She was about to walk over to Wyldon when a sharp pain shot threw her.

"Keladry!"

xoxox


	39. Week 36 37

**Week 36 – Week 37**

_Author's Note: From now on, it will be in present day. Present day is from Week 36. I will hopefully go day by day. I hope this is a long enough chapter for you all. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I haven't had internet access. Onto the story…_

Her vision was blurry but it was slowly coming into focus. Kel sat up and realised that she was moving – not like the world in spinning in my head but like the carriage was moving. The carriage was actually moving she realised which meant her ma had come around.

Kel sat up, relieved to find the pain she had felt earlier had disappeared. She didn't know what sort of pain it was but she didn't think it was a labour pain, actually she prayed it wasn't labour pain. She just hoped that she wasn't in any serious pregnancy trouble.

"Nice to see you awake Kel,"

At least Ilane seemed calm and they were moving, so that was good.

"Where are we?" Kel asked, looking out the window.

"About an hour out of Port Caynn; we didn't think you were in labour,"

"I feel fine now,"

Ilane smiled. Kel was glad Ilane was finally understanding her view. Kel looked back out the window and refused to wince as another sharp pain shot through her…

_Keldomkeldomkeldom_

"Why are we out in the middle of the forest?" Dom asked again for like the hundredth time. Was he talking to himself?

"Dom, whether you like it or not, you have to attend your own bachelor's party," Neal told him with a smirk.

Last week _(Week 35)_ the Third Company took him out drinking and he could barely remember anything but he swore he slept with Kel. But when he woke up the next morning, Chelsea was beside him naked. Dom didn't even look at her stomach as he flew out of the bed and the bedroom, pulling on clothes as he ran. Dom had been so ashamed that he thought Chelsea had been Kel, that he hadn't been able to look at her all day.

So it was understandable that he was worried how this night was going to end. Meathead and Raoul were of little help but both promised not to let him get out of control. He still couldn't understand why they were in the middle of a forest. Couldn't they have just gone to a tavern or an inn? At least then he would have a comfy bed for the night.

"Here looks like a good spot," Raoul declared.

They were at least four, five hours away from Corus. So yeah, Dom supposed this was a good as spot as ever though they had past several on the way here… At least they were away from civilization. Maybe Raoul wanted a long trip to sober up on the way back. Dom just hoped they wouldn't find trouble or get into trouble.

"Dismount,"

The men pulled their horses to a stop and dismounted. The Third Company pulled their tents and supplies out with ease as did Dom's two older brothers. Neal on the other hand hadn't even looked at a tent since the war ended four years ago. And he didn't even want to know about it.

Dom smirked at his cousin as he untacked his horse and quickly pitched his tent. The tents were being set up in a circle and in two hours – half an hour before night fall – a fire would be lit.

"Meathead, tent," Dom called out.

Neal huffed as he pulled out his tent and dropped it on the ground with a _thump_. Neal stared at the tent wondering if his gift would make the tent pitch itself. Raoul felt sorry for the boy and went over to help.

The Third Company broke up into teams and went further into the forest, scouting and hunting. Dom's brothers Tyrese (Ty) and Ean went over to Dom and sat down beside him. Both Ty and Ean were married and had a family. Dom took the ale from Ty's hands and took a large gulp.

"Only a couple of days till you've join the club–" Ean started.

"Shut up Ean," Ty told him, stealing the ale from Dom.

Ean had been married as soon as he finished Knight Training. Ean was 35, Ty was 31 and Dom was 29 just like Neal. Ean knew little of what Dom was giving up. Ty on the other hand was more like Dom and only two years older which made a difference.

"Yes shut up Ean and no I'm not happy to be joining the 'club',"

Ty took another gulp.

"He's marryin' the wrong lass,"

Ty had spent the majority of his life in the company of soldiers, warriors and Knights. As a result he often spoke as a common soldier would. Apparently his wife loved it.

"He should be marryin' that Lady Knight,"

"If you know where to find her, then by all means go drag her back here and I'll marry her in an instant. I'd rather marry her then Chelsea,"

Ean spat out his mouthful; he out of his brothers were more court minded then Dom and Ty.

"Think of the scandal! You ditching your very pregnant fiancé who you are marrying in four days for some woman that is what… good in bed?"

Dom shrugged and said, "I like scandals. They make life so much more interesting,"

Ty chuckled and said, "Ean, since we're speaking of scandals and the Lady Knight coming back, imagine this scandal. What if she was pregnant with Dom's kid and decided to come back before the wedding. Then made Dom chose between her and Chelsea and Dom chose her? Wouldn't that be funny?"

Ean spluttered something about Ty being ridiculous but Dom was no longer listening. He was thinking of Kel with her belly swollen with his child. Dom decided he liked that image very, very much indeed…

_Keldomkeldomkeldom_

"We have to set up camp very soon, Baroness," Lord Wyldon stated through the carriage window.

Emily was driving, well guiding the carriage – driving Peachblossom and Hoshi. Wyldon was riding his own horse and leading their tiny group.

"How long till dusk?" Kel asked, interrupting Lord Wyldon.

"An hour at most," Wyldon told them – Emily was listening as well. "This though will definitely be our last stop. It's a little over four hours to Corus,"

"So why don't we continue travelling? Surely at this pace we aren't tiring the horses and Corus is only four hours away,"

She wasn't a Knight or even a regular traveller. Since Piers' she hadn't left the Yamani Islands. She didn't know of the dangers of travelling or of camping or of forests. She didn't need to know those dangers. She hadn't mentioned anything before but Kel (and Wyldon) supposed it was because there was a few hours till they made it to Corus.

From Port Caynn to where they were now, they had made four campsites – this would be the fifth and final campsite. Kel was content now. She knew they would make it to Corus before her children were born. She had been so glad when the pains had stopped. She remembered from Yuki's pregnancy with Kagomae that just before she had her, Yuki started to get sharp labour pains three days before she actually went into labour. Neal said that they were either early labour pains or a false labour.

Kel had been lucky it seemed and it seemed it was a false labour.

"It's dangerous to travel at night. Even more so – begging your pardon – with three women and only one trained male. I'm sure you, Baroness could hold off an attack but with Kel being in the last stage of her pregnancy with only a few days to go before the birth, it's pretty dangerous. It's safer to make camp and travel at first light,"

Ilane nodded, not taking offense and understanding what he was saying.

"Well then, whenever you find a good place to stop, tell us to make camp…"

_Keldomkeldomkeldom_

It was just dark and the drinking had already started. A large bonfire was blazing and the mood was … tipsy. Hey, everyone was drinking! The alcohol in Dom was giving him a wonderful buzz feeling. He wasn't drunk, he was just before tipsy. It was just before that where if something happened he could snap out of it.

A branch snapped and their newest recruit scrambled out of the bushes. Some of the older soldiers laughed at the young recruit, their alcohol already flooding their bloodstreams and minds. The new recruit's name was Dempsey and despite being young – only sixteen – he was brilliant with a sword. He also saved Dom's life on one of Dempsey's first missions. From that moment on Dom looked out for him.

Dempsey was sixteen with blonde hair, brown eyes, tall and lanky. He had brown eyes and sun tanned skin. He didn't have the gift really but he had dimmed Sight which allowed him to sense danger. He came from a working household and when he turned six he began working as a weapon's bearer for various nobles. Apart of his duties were to clean and maintain different weapons, so Dempsey secretly taught himself how to use the weapons.

So on his first mission he was able to put those skills to use. By no means was he better then a Knight but he showed great promise. Dom had still been in his "moping period" and had decided to do basically a suicide mission. The Third Company declared that they wouldn't let him go alone and decided to tag along.

Off the Third and Fifth Company marched. And at midday found their enemy. The fighting broke out quickly and it became a bloodbath. Halfway through the fighting Dempsey and Dom ended back to back. The stayed together till the end. Just as they were arresting prisoners, enemy fire came out of nowhere. Arrows were aimed wildly buy a few aimed true – straight at Dom's heart.

Dempsey Sensed them and pushed Dom out of the way, taking the arrow himself. One hit just above his heart – between the tender part of the collarbone and the shoulder – and the other hit mid stomach. Dom got Neal and Baird to work on him and save him.

"What's got your breeches in a twist?" Wolset called out to Dempsey.

Dempsey ignored the comment and raced over to Dom. Being the youngest and newest recruit, Dempsey had been assigned on watch duty.

"Sergeant , I think there's someone out there,"

Wolset, Fulcher, Lofren, Uinse and Jacut along with the older ones, laughed loudly.

"Got the jitters boy?" another called out before taking another sip from his drink.

"Please Sirs," Dempsey said turning from Dom to Neal to Raoul to Dom's brothers back to Dom. "I swear that I saw someone out there. A small caravan but I didn't recognise anyone in the group,"

Dom looked to Raoul who asked, "Do you believe they could hurt Tortallians?"

"I don't think so Sir, I think they're travellers Sir,"

Raoul sighed and then said, "We should check it out. If they are just travellers we can give them some of your supplies. If not… we can take care of it,"

Dom nodded agreeing. The last couple of months had seen a shortage of good crops turning farmers into wanderers.

The more tipsy ones groaned loudly but geared themselves up.

"Thank you Sirs,"

"It's better to be safe then sorry," Dom told him with a pat on the shoulder.

Dempsey gave him a small grin as they moved out…

_Keldomkeldomkeldom_

Kel sat in the carriage, dozing slightly; Emily was cooking the rabbit lord Wyldon had caught earlier; Ilane was stocking the fire under Wyldon's instructions; and Wyldon was finishing up with the horses. It was a peaceful scene.

A branch snapped.

Kel heard it first and froze. She couldn't fight in her condition; she was defenceless. Wyldon looked up and over to Kel. She looked right back at him. Ilane and Emily didn't seem to hear it which in a way was good but to Kel and Wyldon it seemed like the branch snapping was like a hundred elephants racing past. Peachblossom's ears flickered back, listening and Hoshi stamped her hoof.

Wyldon decided to pretend he didn't hear it and walked over to Ilane and Emily even though he could feel someone watching them. He bent down and whispered to them, "We're being watched. Prepare to fight,"

Ilane pulled out her fighting fan and pretended to fan herself with it; Emily felt her dagger through her dress; and Kel, well she didn't have any weapons so stayed put.

Everyone heard the next branch snap and a deep, familiar voice call out, "Welcome back Lord Wyldon…"

_Keldomkeldomkeldom_

The Third Company on a whole were a little tipsy. This meant they weren't as coordinated as Raoul would've liked but you couldn't take back the alcohol. They crept into the bushes, overlooking the campsite of the travellers.

Raoul could clearly make out a carriage with a woman in it, two women by the fire and a man by the horses. Raoul immediately recognise the horses and swore in his mind. It was Peachblossom and Hoshi along with Wyldon's horse. That meant Kel was here and Kel couldn't be here!

He turned back to the Third Company as one of them trod on a branch causing it to snap. The whole group froze. Raoul looked over his shoulder and saw the man – he assumed it was Wyldon – pretend not to hear it snap. The group let out their breathe they had been holding as Raoul gave the "all clear" signal.

"Okay, it's Lord Wyldon and I think he has his family with him. Dom, it's your party, what do you want to do?"

Raoul was hoping he would say leave them and not question why Lord Wyldon was out in the middle of the forest.

"Why don't we invite them to join us?"

Raoul inwardly groaned.

"Right. Why don't you all go back and I'll invite them to join us. Neal, you come with me,"

Raoul turned back to the campsite as he heard Neal state, "But I haven't done anything to deserve this!"

Raoul smirked and then heard one of his men say, "I hope he's got his daughters with him, God they're gorgeous!"

"But do you want Stump as your father in law?"

Dom chuckled and pushed the grumbling Neal forward. Raoul waited till everyone was gone before showing Neal who was with Lord Wyldon but pointing to Peachblossom. Neal practically collapsed as he saw the demon horse. This caused another branch to snap. Raoul rolled his eyes and called out, "Welcome back Lord Wyldon…"

_Keldomkeldomkeldom_

Wyldon inwardly rolled his eyes as Lord Raoul and Nealan of Queenscove stepped out of the bushes. He should've known that it would be Raoul at in the middle of the forest. Ilane stood up from the fire and said something to Emily in Yamani. Emily left the fire and walked over to the carriage. Neal walked forward, leaving Raoul behind. He walked straight up to Ilane as Raoul and Wyldon began to talk.

"Sir Nealan, it is good to see you again,"

Neal bowed quickly.

"Please Baroness, do you know where Kel is? I know I'm being rude and that I should ask about you as I am the one that came up to you, but please do you have any clue where Kel could be or if she's okay? I need to know, please Baroness, can you help me?"

Ilane smiled and took his hands in hers, giving them a squeeze. Neal frowned and sighed.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you Meathead?"

Neal's head shot up and searched around for the voice. His eyes stopped at the carriage and landed on a larger Kel but it was still Kel. Suddenly it clicked.

"You're back and you're pregnant!" he gasped out, walking over to her. "Like pregnant pregnant,"

"I see you haven't upgraded to that mouth filter yet,"

Neal smiled and hugged her tightly.

"No magic," she whispered to him as they parted.

"No fun,"

Kel smiled a real smile.

"We've all missed you so much Kel. I'm positive once Yuki sees that you've come back, she won't let you out of her sight,"

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere for a little while. These two are going to keep me busy for a while,"

"Twins?"

"Think about it Meathead, Yuki wasn't this big,"

Neal wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her over to the fire.

"How far along? When are you due?"

Raoul and Wyldon stopped their conversation to listen to her answer. Neal gestured to the log but Kel shook her head. For Kel it was more comfortable to stand especially when the options were to stand or to sit on a hard and no doubt uncomfortable log.

"Any day now actually,"

Neal's grip tightened and Kel patted his hand comfortingly.

"Then that just confirms what we were saying,"

"And what were you three talking about?"

"I can get you to Corus tonight," Raoul told her. "And everyone else is for it but I don't think you'll go for it,"

"Why?" Kel asked, leaning into Neal unintentionally.

"Dom's in the group,"

Kel nodded.

"That's not the only thing Kel. The reason we're out her because we're having Dom's Bachelor Party,"

Kel swallowed.

"He's getting married tomorrow? Aren't we a little far out?"

Neal cleared his throat and said, "Chelsea didn't want a drunk or hung over groom so we're doing it a few day before the wedding,"

He said it soothingly. Kel knew from Yuki's letters he was getting married but she hadn't realised that it was only a couple of days away.

"Has the law been changed?"

"No,"

Kel smiled tightly and nodded.

"Kel, we need an answer if we can get you to Corus tonight, before you have those babies but you have to travel with the Third Company with Dom,"

Kel looked to her mum but she couldn't give her the answer Kel needed. With a sigh, she nodded.

"Okay, we'll leave,"

Raoul gave her a smile.

"We'll pack up here and go to our camp site. I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you again,"

Raoul turned away and Kel muttered to Neal, "I hope he's right…"

_Keldomkeldomkeldom_


	40. Week 37

**Week 37**

"I wonder if Lord Wyldon will have his daughter with him," a drunk (very drunk) soldier stated as he took another sip from his flask.

"You want the Stump as a father-in-law?" another almost drunk solider asked.

Dempsey smiled and looked to Dom to find him frowning. A frown on Dom's face was something Dempsey had gotten used to seeing lately. He could understand it most days, who wanted to marry when you could stay in the Own?

"What's up?"

"Nothin', just thinkin',"

Dempsey had learnt over the last couple of weeks to press or you would never find out. Dom sighed.

"Why would Wyldon be out in the middle of a forest? Especially seeing that his fief is that way and for him to get to Corus he doesn't have to go through one?"

"Maybe he wanted to look at the scenery?"

"Maybe,"

Dom knew something wasn't sitting righting; something didn't make sense.

"Oi Dom! Want a drink?"

Dom caught the flask and hid his frown behind a mask, pasting on a grin. He learnt the mask from Kel. Thinking of Wyldon made he think of Kel. Would he ever see her again? He need to apologize…

_Keldomkeldomkeldomkel_

Neal couldn't believe his eyes. Kel was back and she was pregnant with twins and she was coming back to Corus to stay. He didn't think he had been happier. He knew Yuki would be over the moon when she saw Kel. He just hoped that she didn't go into labour at the same time Kel did; he didn't think he could handle that.

And he was glad that Demon Horse was over there with the nice horse. He never really understood why she kept him but he was very protective of Kel, now so more than ever. Of course when you own a horse as long as Kel owned Peachblossom, both were very attached to each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Kel asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Nothing really. You?"

"What Dom's going to say and how he's going to act around me now,"

"You shouldn't worry too much, everything will be fine,"

Kel gave him a smile but Neal touched that it didn't light up or reach her eyes. Neal noticed that Dom wasn't the only one that had been affected by Kel's leaving. Kel had changed, maybe only a little bit but she had changed and he knew these last nine months had been hard on her as well.

"You're right Meathead, I shouldn't worry,"

"We've reached the campsite," Raoul declared and Kel smiled.

Now Neal was worried…

_Keldomkeldomkeldomkel_

Kel watched her "team" walked through into the clearing where Dom was sitting. Even though she told Neal that she wasn't going to worry anymore, she was panicking. She knew he had moved on and this worried her. She wondered if he would realise that she was pregnant with his children and if he would accept them.

"Coming Kel?" Raoul asked, coming up beside her.

"You've been with Dom for the last couple of months, so how do you think he'll react when he sees me?"

"It will come as a shock and he probably will react violently,"

Kel nodded.

"I had feared as much,"

"It'll be okay,"

Kel gave him a tight smile and took a deep breath…

_Keldomkeldomkeldomkel_

Dom was the one to see Meathead and Raoul return first. Neal didn't look him in the eyes and Raoul ignored him. That made Dom think. Next to come through into their little campsite was Lord Wyldon looking bright and sparky – NOT! But Dom did have to admit that he looked better so he could only assume that his wife was better.

Dom continued to watch the clearing's entrance just like the company of men. And the next one that entered he swore he was never going to see again; it was Kel and Ilane. He could hear everyone's gasps and Dom turned straight to Neal who shrugged.

Everyone's eyes were on Dom as he stood and walked over to her. Dom couldn't believe his eyes, Kel was here and she was pregnant and she was beautiful and she was back and–

"Hi Dom.," she whispered and Dom knew his name had never sounded so sweet…

_Keldomkeldomkeldomkel_

**Author's Note:** **So I'm going to be really mean and leave it there. You will here from me soonerish but I don't know when as work is pretty busy at the moment but Australia is tomorrow so I might have some time. Love you all!**


	41. Chapter 41

"Hi Dom," she whispered.

Kel couldn't help her heart racing a thousand miles a minute. Here was her one and only love standing in front of her with a blank expression written across his face. Maybe she should've stayed in the Yamani Islands like her ma said because he wasn't making her feel welcomed back. But one bonus was that the babies weren't jumping around.

"Hi Kel,"

His voice was deeper then she remember, more hard less soft. It had a sharp edge to it like a double edged sword. But even though his voice had changed it was still the same, it still belonged to Dom. Nothing else had really changed either. He had more worry lines then she remembered and his eyes weren't shining like they had before either. Maybe like her this had been utter torture for him as well.

"What are you doing back here Kel? And with some other man's child,"

Kel felt a knife stab her in the chest. How far along did he think she was? How could he think she would do that?

"Children Dom,"

"Really? Well congratulations,"

She could hear the sarcasm dripping from each word.

"I hear congratulations are in order for you too. Getting married to who was it…? Chelsea that's right. And starting a family. And here I thought that you said you were never going to settle down. I guess things change,"

"You're telling me, I thought you never wanted children. But look at you now, pregnant and married,"

She could feel that knife sink deeper and deeper in her chest with each word he said. She could have slapped herself. Here she thought he'd welcome her back with open arms but instead he was slapping her with each word he said.

"I think I need to sit down, excuse me,"

Kel walked past him, brushing against him arm. Kel didn't look back and didn't glance at Neal as she sat down beside him.

"That went well,"

"Hardly," she shook her head. "Just wait till these two arrive. He'll be up for the shock of his life…"

_Keldomkeldom_

Dom was annoyed. How dare she! How dare she come back just to what rub it in his face that she was happy now. That she was married and having a family. He sat down next to his brothers (in between them) and took the ale from them. He took a large gulp.

"You shouldn't have spoke it aloud,"

"Oh shut up Ean, whatever I spoke didn't just make her become eight months pregnant. Honestly what thick witted are you?"

"But you said it and now she's back and she's going to ruin everything!"

"What are you two numb bats going on about?" Dom demanded, not in the mood for their fighting.

"Ean's just upset that Kel's pregnant and you're the father," Ty explained, taking the ale bottle back from Dom.

Dom frowned and looked to them confused.

"What are you two idiots drinking? I'm not the father,"

"Of course you are. You have to be because she disappeared seven months ago, a month after you claimed to me that you spent two weeks in bed with the Lady Knight. It has to yours,"

Dom sighed and shook his head at his brother.

"She's having twins, that's why she's so big,"

"Even so, I'm betting that those children are yours. Look, before you go biting my head off again, she's not wearing a ring or a marriage necklace. She's single," Ty explained slowly like he was talking to a child.

"Ty's right," Ean said. "The Lady Knight is definitely single and even if they were someone else's, where is he? No man would let his girl travel alone and eight months pregnant. Almost popping time,"

"Nice description," Ty commended, nodding his head in approval.

Dom turned to where Neal and Kel were sitting and really looked at her. She didn't have a single piece of jewellery on. No wedding necklace or wedding ring or even a bracelet and when he thought about it, eight months ago she was in his bed, even nine months ago and she couldn't be less then eight months along.

"Damn, oh God,"

"Ah it's all finally clicked," Ty told Ean.

"Are you going to choose her?" Ean asked softly. "They're your children,"

"I have to talk to her," Dom said standing up, "I have to find out the truth…"

_Keldomkeldom_

Neal was trying his best. He was but everything he did didn't even bring her close to smiling. Yes he got close but not those real smiles that reached her eyes. He didn't know what he could do to make her feel better. He knew that he couldn't make Dom want the babies and Kel knew that he was getting married and Chelsea was pregnant (but Neal wasn't so sure about that, now that he was looking at Kel).

"Neal, it's really sweet but I'm not in the mood,"

"It's not Dom's fault. You know how he is, he's as thick as a wooden plank,"

She gave him a little smile.

"And you could have told him. I mean isn't a little mean to wait till the babies are born?"

"When did you come so smart?" she sighed. "I just wanted him to get why I left. I didn't leave to run off to some other lover like Chelsea or he does,"

"Chelsea has a lover aside from Dom?"

"Yeah, he works in the stables. Tobe found them together one time and went and got me for some crazy reason. I think the whole lover thing was a way to get revenge at her father,"

"How long have they been together?" Neal asked, trying not to look to keen to know this juicy information. Maybe this baby wasn't Dom's.

"Ages, why? Wait you think the baby isn't Dom's,"

"I don't know I just know something funny is up about her,"

"Neal put your detective skills to bed and don't worry about it. Everything comes out once a child is born. Trust me I know,"

Neal put an arm around her and she leaned it to it. Neal guessed she missed being hugged or held by a member of the opposite sex and he bet she hadn't heard how special she really was in months.

"Don't worry Kel; me and Yuki will look after you. You can even take turns at feeding out babies,"

She poked him causing him to jump to which she laughed out. Neal was about to make a remark about it when he saw Dom walking over to them. And Dom looked like a man on a mission. What had those two idiotic older cousins of his told him to make he look like that?

_Goddess, be with Kel and don't let her go into labour…_

_Keldomkeldom_

"Can we talk Kel?" Dom asked as he reached them.

Kel felt Neal tense beside her as she nodded. Kel stood up and glanced over to Neal.

"We'll be on the outskirts of the campsite. I shan't be gone long,"

Dom frowned but didn't argue with her. She turned back to him.

"Aren't you going to offer your arm? Isn't that the Tortallian thing to do? Offer a pregnant women your arm?"

Dom ignored her and started marching into the forest. Kel folded her hands over her stomach and followed him. Neal watched her go in utter wonder. You know that walk that all women long to master when their pregnant, you know when they'll look at peace with themselves and want to hold their child, well Kel had that walk down packed. She was utterly beautiful.

"If you wanted to talk why are you ignoring me?"

Dom punched a tree causing her to flinch back.

"Are they mine?"

"Are what yours Dom?"

Kel wasn't about to bend backwards for someone who didn't love her or her children. She wouldn't pretend any longer, not for him or anyone else. Dom turned his back to her as a sharp pain shot through her lower region.

_Oh Goddess, please don't let it labour pains!_

"Are those children you carry in your womb half mine as they are half yours?"

"Why do you assume such things? Where is your proof that they could be?"

She needed to know why he thought that he was the father to her children now when over half an hour he thought she was married.

"Kel don't play around with me. I need to know,"

"Why?" she exclaimed, close to tears half from the pain searing through her the other half from Dom. "Why do you **need** to know?"

"Because I just do! Kel if these are my children and you're hid this fact from me, so help me I'll–"

"What? Disown them?

"So they are mine," he whispered turning back to her.

"Of course they are Dom. Who else could they belong too? It has only ever been you that I've shared my body with. Only you so why else would you think that these children belong to anyone but you?"

He punched the tree again and shouted into it.

"God damn it Kel! Why must you do this to me?"

She was furious and ignored the pain.

"Me? How dare you Dom! I haven't put you through anything. I think it was you that dragged me through the Black God's Realms and back!"

"Don't you damn blame this situation on me! You're the one that's pregnant!"

"It take two to waltz. So yeah Dom this is half your fault,"

Kel rubbed her lower stomach as another pain shot through her. Dom wasn't looking at her but was facing her and panting hard.

"Did you know?" he asked softly.

Kel's head shot up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Know what?"

"That you pregnant when you left or did you find out after you left?"

"You know that day you broke up with me?" he nodded. "That morning I found out but I didn't find out it was twins till after I arrived in the Yamani Islands,"

"Yuki's going to be kicking herself when she hears you were over there,"

He lent against the tree and sighed.

"When did we come a couple that fought with each other all the time?" she asked.

"I think the day you broke up with me,"

Dom sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Would you believe me if I said originally I was going to ask you to marry me on that day?"

She laughed.

"I don't know what to believe anymore,"

"So what now?"

"You marry Chelsea and have her child. I'll be okay, I have my friends. And if anyone asks I'll make up a story,"

He growled.

"I hate this! I don't want to marry anyone but you,"

Another stabbing pain shot through her and she felt a wetness between her legs.

"I feel so stupid. Here you were pregnant and I could have married you if I hadn't been so pig-headed–"

"Dom," she tried to interrupt but Dom ignored her.

" – we could be married right now and you and I could be preparing for our children coming, having bets on which sex it would be or which would come out first or naming them–"

"DOM!" she exclaimed followed by a low moan of pain.

Dom was by her side the next moment.

"What is it?"

"My water broke, they're coming,"

Dom swallowed and nodded.

"Dom, I need you to get me to Neal and my maaa!" she screamed.

"Okay, I'll get you through this,"

She smiled as Dom wrapped an arm around her and put her arm around his neck. He gave her a comforting smile and rubbed her back. This was going to be a long night…


	42. Chapter 42

Kel knew that child birth was hard, long and painful. She had seen it a couple of times from different women who came from different walks of life. She had been at one of her sister's birth which had been an enlightenment. She had helped out in New Hope with a couple of births with Neal. And she had seen births on the way to battle when she was with the Third Company. But she never really knew what they had felt.

"I hate you Dom," she muttered quietly as she and Dom walked slowly back to the campsite. "I hate you so much."

She seen Dom gulp but didn't really care as she had another sharp pain shoot through her. She couldn't contain the scream slash yelp and cursed once it was through.

"We're almost there Kel, just… cope,"

Dom knew he had said the wrong thing once he heard himself say it.

"I'd like to see you _cope_ when you have two children coming out of you!"

She paused and leant up against the tree. Dom stood beside her and noticed that the anger she was feeling was covering up another feeling. He then understood that she was scared.

"It'll be okay Kel. Neal's done this hundreds of times before plus his own wife,"

Kel looked up to him but didn't smile.

"I know but what if something happens to them or me?"

Dom couldn't answer that question.

"Oh no,"

"What?" he asked almost afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"My water just broke…"

…Kel~Dom…

"Do you think she's killed him?"

Neal looked to Dempsey not all that surprised.

"Or do you think he's killed her? He was pretty angry,"

"Calm your tiny head down. Neither are going to kill each other," Neal assured the boy.

He could see where Dempsey was coming from. Kel and Dom hadn't seen each other in eight months. No one knew how they were going to react.

"Neal! Quick!"

Dom ran through the trees shouting for Neal. Ilane looked up and felt a wave of relief and fear wash over her. Kel was in labour, she knew it for sure.

"What?"

"It's Kel, her water just broke,"

Raoul stood up and started shouting orders to the Third Company, well the ones that weren't so intoxicated. He wanted a large tent put up, clear water, blankets and a mock bed.

"Okay Dom, take me to her,"

Raoul, Neal, Ilane, Wyldon and Dempsey followed the running Dom but into the forest. They all heard the small scream of pain followed by a long line of curses.

"Kel!" Ilane called as they came to where she was.

Kel looked up from rest against the tree.

_Good, Neal's here. He can stop the contractions…_

"How far apart are the contractions?" Neal asked, quickly slipping into Healer Mood.

"I don't know; a couple of minutes. I do know that they hurt like hell!"

Neal chuckled as his fingers lit up to green. He couldn't roll up any clothing so he put his fingers straight on her stomach. He frowned and removed his fingers.

"Bad news Kel, I can't stop the contractions. You're going to have these babies in the forest. We've got get you back to the campsite and start delivering these two,"

Kel cursed but nodded.

"Okay, Dom and my Lord Raoul you'll need to carry her. Lord Wyldon can you lead us and Dempsey can you flag behind us and let hope the Goddess is with us tonight,"

Raoul wrapped Kel's arm around his shoulder and began to support her as Dom took up her other side. There was a little height difference but they made it work. Kel squeezed their shoulders tightly as they began to walk. Not because of a contraction but because she didn't want them to drop her.

"Don't worry; we won't drop you," Raoul told her trying to get her to release her grip on his shoulder.

"You better not because I'll kill once all this is over,"

Neal rolled his eyes at her. She wasn't as calm as Yuki had been with Kagomae but he guessed it was because she was a Yamani Lady who never rose her voice (much).

"Just be glad she's talking at all. Twins are going to be hell," Wyldon told the men causing Ilane to snicker.

"Kel, try not to have the babies on us," Dom joked. "We're not really dressed for labour and I'm not about to catch a baby as they come out."

Kel slapped the back of his head but not as hard as she wanted too. They came through the clearing and everything was set up. They rushed Kel over to the tent and place her carefully on the mock bed.

"Okay everyone out except for the Baroness and of course Keladry,"

"Nealan," Kel growled feeling another contraction starting. "I want Wyldon and Raoul here,"

"Kel, this tent is hardly big enough for us it is. The Lords can sit by the door outside,"

Neal was going to say it wasn't really proper to have men in the birthing apart from the Healer and sometimes the father.

"We'll be just outside Kel," Raoul said squeezing her hand, "You'll be great."

"I'm giving before not jousting,"

He chuckled and left the tent.

"Goddess be with you," Wyldon said, gave a quick bow (which shocked all present) and left the tent.

Kel or Neal didn't have time to dwell on what Wyldon had said or done as another contraction hit her. She whimpered as it past.

"Do you want to stay Dom? You're the father and I'd like you here,"

Dom looked to Neal who nodded. When Dom had talked to Chelsea about the birth of their children she told him flat out that she wanted just her father with her. Dom wouldn't lie, it had stung a little that she didn't want him there.

"I'd be honoured,"

Neal hid his smile. It was clear both still care for each other a lot and no doubt this would bring them a whole lot closer. To him it seemed like Kel was making an enough and he knew she would back off if she thought Dom wanted her too. But Neal couldn't help but wonder would Dom choose Kel or Chelsea?

…Kel~Dom…

Most of the guys out for Dom's Bachelor party were asleep but they were only asleep because the amount of alcohol they consumed. Raoul was cleaning his sword trying to ignore the cries, screams, shouting matches and basically everything that was going on in that tent. It was hard and it had already been three hours making it so close to midnight.

Raoul was tired but like Wyldon wouldn't sleep. Wyldon was sitting on a stump that he had been kneeling before just over an hour ago. Raoul could see Wyldon was worried by the dark circles under his eyes but Raoul knew if he said anything Wyldon would stab him with his own sword.

"How do you think she's doing?" Raoul asked no one in particular.

"She'll be fine Raoul," Wyldon stated plainly. "She's a big girl and hundreds of women have gone through labour,"

"But in a forest with little supplies?"

"At least she has her mum and Neal. I'm sure that she'll be fine,"

Raoul didn't say anymore as another one of Kel's scream echoed through the forest…

…Kel~Dom…

"How much more?" Kel whimpered coming off another contraction.

The contractions were getting closer together and she hoped that this meant the labour would be over very soon. She had been in labour for ten hours and her body clock knew that in at least three hours the sun would be raising.

Dom rubbed her back, secretly trying to get some sort of feeling back in his hand. He would have done both but Kel was still holding one but not as tightly as she had been during her contractions. Ilane had given up on holding Kel's hand so she focused on helping Neal during the labour. Neal was extremely grateful for Ilane's help as he had only delivered twins once and that was with Alanna.

"It's almost over," Neal answered her. "I'd say you have an hour or so to go,"

"Thank Goddess," she muttered.

Neal and Ilane said talking softly to each other as Kel lent back against Dom's chest.

"You know Dom, this is all your fault,"

"My fault?" his tone was light, almost teasing her.

"You're the one that got me pregnant,"

He chuckled.

"As I recall, you were quite happy to participate,"

She would have blushed but she caught herself just in time.

"You remember the day?"

"Well it's just wild guess really but I assumed it was that day I got back from that mission that had taken a couple of weeks,"

Kel's brain wasn't all there at the moment but if it had been she would've noticed that Chelsea was nine months basically and Dom's mission went for almost three weeks. The week before he left Kel and Dom spent the room together for that week and then when he got back they spent the week together.

"Oh Goddess," she muttered as she felt another contraction building…

…Kel~Dom…

"Okay push Kel!" Neal ordered. "I can see the head, you have to push!"

The whole camp heard her painful scream and then a loud tiny scream. Raoul stood and Wyldon followed his example.

Ilane took the child and began to clean it up. Neal knew from the way her body was reacting that the second would be here within minutes. Neal was glad no one had come in yet. He looked up to Dom who was grinning and he and Kel were looking at their tiny bundle (though they couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl.)

"What is it Neal? Ma?" Kel asked softly.

"It's a boy," Ilane and Neal said together.

"Really?"

Dom kissed her forehead. He was beaming.

"Okay Kel, looks like this one is ready to come out as well. I want you to push when I say and let's if we can get this little one out,"

Kel nodded and prepared herself. She was so glad to have Dom there with her. He was he strength and her support and she was so grateful that he was actually here and talking to her. She squeezed his hand tightly and let out a small, almost silent scream and her last contraction washed over her.

"Here Kel, we have to get them sucking,"

Dom moved from behind her and took the little boy from Ilane and Neal past Kel the little girl. Kel guided her daughter to her breast and once she was settled, she took her son from Dom and did the same to him.

"What are you going to call them?" Dom asked.

She turned to him.

"You don't want to name them?"

"You had planned on being this by yourself; I'm sure you have names already picked out,"

"I had Alessandrea picked out for her and Ronan picked out for him but I don't think Ronan suits him,"

Dom touched his son's head.

"What about Rylan?"

Kel looked at her little boy as he yawned. She did like Rylan.

"I like that, Rylan it is,"

Kel looked down at her children and suddenly didn't feel too good. She heard Neal and Ilane congratulating her but she could hardly hear them.

She felt her mouth move but didn't hear what she said. All she knew was blackness surrounding her.

"KEL!"

…Kel~Dom…

**Author's Note: I know I'm mean having a cliff hanger. Now did you all pay attention and get any juicy information out of this chapter? Just for added information Rylan is pronounced Ry-lan. Now don't hate me for leaving it as a cliffy but we all love cliff hangers don't we? (evil laugh) xoxo**


	43. Chapter 43

Dom couldn't believe it. She had just given birth and now she was going to die? How was that fair on anyone? Her children wouldn't get to know their amazing mother. He wouldn't get to tell Kel how he really felt. And Kel would miss out on the most wonderful experience.

Little Rylan and Alessandrea were quiet which was blessing for him because as Neal and Ilane (he wasn't sure what Ilane was doing) worked on Kel he was left holding two newborns. He supposed that it was okay, that he was their father and if they started to cry again he could cope.

Neal stepped back from Kel and Dom wondered what he was doing. Neal looked to Dom and then back to Kel almost like he was waiting for something to happen.

"Neal? What are you doing?"

Dom noticed his voice was higher then normal but that was because of the worry. Neal noticed it but knew now was not the time to tease him about it. If Kel woke up and found him making a joke, she would kill him. That is if she woke up. Neal was cut from his train of thought as one of the babies started to cry.

Dom realised he'd like to think he could handle his own children but he couldn't. And as Rylan started to cry, Dom had no idea what to do.

"Neal, you have a kid, what do I do?"

Dom had just finished his question when Kel made a small groan. Everyone froze except for Rylan who kept crying.

"Dom?"

Dom had never heard his name said more beautifully then just then when Kel whispered his name.

"Kel? Are you okay? Are you awake?"

She moaned with a nodded.

"What happened? And a better question is why haven't you given me Rylan yet?"

Dom grinned and walked over to the bed. Neal – as soon as Kel had woke – was checking and double checking her and her vitals. Alessandrea gave them all a sleepy little yawn and curled into Dom's shoulder. Kel gentle took Rylan from Dom and Rylan quickly began to suckle.

"You had us scared Kel," Dom murmured as he rocked Alessandrea gently.

He wanted her to stay asleep and not want a feed. He didn't want to put to much pressure on Kel seeing that she had just woke up.

"Neal, care to explain what happened?" Kel asked, her eyes not moving from Rylan.

"You're body went into a self defence mechanism. It must have felt overwhelmed and it reacted. You woke up, your vitals are fine. Passing out after labour isn't that uncommon,"

Dom felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. She wasn't going to die (yet) and she was able to look after the babies. Half of him wanted to run away with her, maybe head back to the Yamani Islands with her but the other half of him (the most sensible half) told him he had Chelsea. And he was getting married to her – in less then two days. The baby was due not the long after the wedding. His honour (and pride) was the only thing stopping him from leaving.

"How long was I out?"

"Half a bell," Ilane told her.

Rylan soon was full and Kel readjusted him so he was looking over her shoulder. Ilane was helping her burp him. Dom smiled.

"Has anyone told Raoul or Wyldon that everything's okay?"

"Not yet,"

"Ma could you tell Raoul and Wyldon that it's safe to come in now?"

Ilane nodded and Kel fixed her clothing up. Neal Kindly put a blanket over her legs and up to her stomach. He wisely let Kel fix her top half up. Rylan burped and Kel chuckled.

"I'm told it's safe to come in," Raoul said walking into the tiny tent.

Neal and Ilane excused themselves as the Giant and the Stump entered. Raoul went straight to Dom and Wyldon went to Kel.

"Dom's holding Alessandrea and I'm holding her big brother Rylan. Would either of you like a hold?"

Raoul nodded eagerly and Wyldon gave his usual _are you sure_ look but this time it was for a completely different reason. Dom was no expert at holding babies or even passing them so Raoul and him struggled for a moment trying to hand over Alessandrea without dropping her. Kel on the other hand had a natural instinct (plus she had nieces and nephews that she had _handled_) so handing over Rylan was much easier for her and Wyldon.

"I thought you were going to call Rylan Rowan. You mentioned it was after that little Tortallan boy you met,"

"I was but when Dom suggested Rylan I thought it suited him better,"

"What's her name?"

"Alessandrea," Dom answered for her.

"It's a beautiful name, both names are," Raoul told her. "You've done well,"

Kel smiled her thanks. After labour she couldn't really care about her Yamani mask.

"Alessandrea means "defender of men" and Rylan means I believe "Little King", so we've chosen the names well,"

"Already setting their futures?" Raoul teased. "But I'm sure that Alessandrea will be some sort of hero like her ma,"

Kel almost blushed at his comment.

"Thank you my Lord," she managed to say.

A member of the Third Company called out to Raoul forcing him to hand Alessandrea back to Dom. A little while later Raoul came back in.

"We have to move out. Scout spotted raiders and as much as we need to catch them we have to protect you. So we need to move out,"

"Kel can't move," Neal started. "She needs bed rest for at least one day before she can even thinking about moving. Even then it's only to go to the bathroom,"

"But if we stay here then Kel and the babies are in danger," Dom stated. "We can't stay here,"

Kel looked around the room.

"Can't you put me in the carriage? Take it slow and we can move out. I can have the twins with me and we can move out. Sure it'll be slow but we'll be moving,"

Everyone looked to Neal, waiting for him to say yay or nay. Finally he nodded.

"It has to covered and protected and have hundreds of pillows because she's very sore,"

Rylan and Alessandrea were past back to Kel and the men went to put the carriage on Peachblossom while helping the rest disable the campsite…

**Author's Note: I know this is short but I don't want to give to much away as lot is going to be happening in the upcoming chapters. And if any readers out there could you please message me as I have a question that I need help answering. Thanks! xoxo**


	44. Chapter 44

Kel had never felt such love before as she did holding her two darling bundles of joy. When Shinko and Yuki talked about motherhood, Kel always thought they were making it up and making it look better then it actually was. How could looking after something that just cried and pooped be the greatest gift a woman could receive? But as Kel looked at her two tiny babies suddenly everything they said she now believed.

Alessandrea started to cough and it wasn't some little cough but a loud one that made Alessandrea start to cry. Rylan was asleep on her other side and Kel carefully picked her up as she started to cough again.

Kel tried to be calm and not panic as she picked her up. She tried to soothe Alessandrea but the cough simply got worse. So as the cough got worse Kel started to really panic. She put Rylan between her legs as she patted Alessandrea's back.

"Neal!" she called out, panic laced through her voice.

Neal was in a second later.

"Neal, she won't stop coughing,"

Neal quickly took Alessandrea from her and started rocking her. His fingers glowed green and she stopped coughing a second later. Kel let out a large sigh of relief.

"She just had a tickle in her throat, didn't you Alice?" he asked rocking her in his arms.

"Alice? You've already gave her a pet name?"

He smiled up at her, only tearing his eyes from her for a moment. Kel smiled but couldn't help but ask,

"Do you want another girl or a little boy?"

Neal looked up at her surprised.

"Is there anything that happened in Corus you don't know?"

"What gender Yuki's baby is,"

"We don't know yet," Neal answered. "Yuki doesn't want to know so dad's been doing all the scans. I've just been there if there was any problems,"

"But what do you want? A boy or a girl?"

"A boy would be nice but I think Kagomae wants a sister,"

Kel smiled as he placed Alessandrea in the small hanging bed/cot the soldiers had made for the babies.

"Come on little man, time for mummy's check up,"

Rylan was sound asleep in between Kel's legs, sleeping on her lap and as Kel passed him over to Neal, she was glad that he stayed asleep. He placed the twins together and Alessandrea turned into face her older brother.

Neal looked over to Kel who nodded. It was better to get this over and done with it…

**KELDOMKELDOM**

Ilane was going to double with Raoul as the carriage was full of the most soft and comfortable items the Third Company could find. Emily who chose to not be involved in the birth, something Kel and Emily had discussed before leaving the Isles. Emily would be double with Wolset though Kel didn't like that idea too much as she knew Wolset's reputation. The twins of course would ride with Kel and the Third Company's new mission was to safety escort them back to Corus.

Dom's morning – after the labour – had been spent thinking about Chelsea and the babies – both born and unborn. Before the choice had been hard but almost easy because he only had one child to think about. Now that choice was so much harder. Now he had to choose between Alessandrea and Rylan for a baby he hadn't met yet. And it was that much harder because he was meant to marry Chelsea like tomorrow.

How was he meant to choose? He had a healthy, strong son and a beautiful little girl in that tent with the woman he loved (and probably would love forever) where with Chelsea wasn't so sure. A couple of days ago Chelsea mentioned that she couldn't feel the baby moving. He had been so worried and half of his heart and mind was telling him not to trust her. But she hadn't given him any real reason not too…

"Dom? Lord Raoul wants your help," Dempsey told him, coming up to him. "I think they're ready to move the Lady Knight,"

"I'm sure Kel won't might if you address her as Keladry or Lady Kel,"

Dempsey grinned shyly.

"I know but we've never been properly introduced. I don't want to seem rude or my sisters will kill me. They admire her so much,"

Dom chuckled.

"I'll make sure you two are introduced and I'm sure Kel would love to know she's admired,"

Dom and Dempsey moved to the tent where Kel was resting. Dempsey hesitated at the entrance so Dom didn't push him. The kid had helped him so much over the last couple of months so he wasn't going to pressure him into meeting Kel.

"You needed me?"

Ilane was holding Rylan while Raoul was absolutely besotted with Alessandrea. Dom smiled at his war-hardened commander grinning and cooing over his daughter. Dom turned to Kel to find her sitting up with her legs swung over the bedside. Neal's fingers were glowing watching Kel for any sign of pain.

"Do, cam you help Neal carry me out? Raoul refuses to let Alessandrea go,"

Dom grinned and walked over to her. He took her hand in his and she looked up at hm. It was strange to see her look so venerable.

"Ready?"

She nodded and Neal did a last check before also taking her hand. Kel stood up shakily putting a lot of her weight on Dom. Dom gladly took her weight, surprised at how light she actually was after having two babies. Chelsea strangely weighed the same as she did when they first started dating. He frowned inwardly. That was food for thought because he knew Kel hadn't weighed the same with the twins earlier – if that made any sense.

"Can you walk?" Neal asked, being a Healer rather then her best friend. "Do you need any of my gift?"

"No not yet,"

Some unspoken rule was said between the cousins as they moved very slowly. They let her be the one to direct and take the steps. It took several minutes and one too many stops, they got to the carriage.

Dom helped her into the carriage and then even followed her up. Kel looked at him curiously, wondering if he knew he wasn't travelling with her in the carriage.

"I'm just helping you get comfortable before the twins comes,"

She smiled gratefully. She won't tell Neal but his gift had worn off half way through the walk. She was a little sore. Dom carefully rearranged her and watched her relax. He hopped out as she touched his wrist. He looked up at her.

"Don't worry about me. Chelsea needs you more then I do," Kel told him. "She is your bride to be. She's the one you need to be with. Trust me,"

Dom nodded and moved away from the carriage. Even with Kel telling him to choose Chelsea it felt wrong.

Raoul carried his children in his arms. He felt a twinge of jealously go through him. He knew it was silly but he still felt it.

Kel watched Dom walk off and she felt sadden. It hurt to tell him to go to another woman but she knew it was for the best. Chelsea needed him more then she did.

"Kel, you make gorgeous babies," Raoul told her as Kel took Rylan from him. "Buri is going to love them,"

Kel smiled as she took Alessandrea. She hadn't coughed since Neal had been holding her so she was soundly asleep.

"Thank you Raoul," she smirked.

Kel settled both babies on her lap as Raoul shut the carriage door.

"We're almost ready to move out,"

Kel nodded and as Raoul walked away Kel wondered if the women would accept and love her children as much as the boys did…


	45. Chapter 45

The carriage moved slowly which was good for Kel but the problem was, they were moving too slowly. Neal didn't know what Kel said to Peachblossom or how Peachblossom knew to walk slowly but he was. Hoshi who was always mild tempered just followed Peachblossom's pace. Neal refused to ride anywhere but beside the carriage so he could see and look out for Kel. Kel was grateful to have a friend like Neal. He had done so much for her over the years from her Pagehood years to now, she hoped one day she would be able to repay him.

Kel looked to Neal who gave her a smile and she smiled in return. She knew it was a worrying smile but she hoped he wouldn't worry to much. Kel turned from him as Rylan let out a sleepy sigh. Kel grinned but was so glad that both babies were still asleep.

"How are you feeling Lady Keladry?"

Kel turned to the other side of the carriage and dipped her head at the young man.

"I'm quite well considering Sir Tyrese,"

Ty had also been nice to her even when he had no reason to. She liked him very much.

"They're gorgeous children," Ty told her. "It's a shame they won't be welcomed at Masbolle,"

Kel sighed with a nod.

"Has Dom held them yet?"

"I believe he's only held Rylan; Raoul won't give Alessandrea up,"

Ty chuckled.

"Well, that is a shame on Dom. He should be embracing his children,"

"He shouldn't get to close," Kel said.

Ty looked her strangely and gestured for her to continue.

"He's getting married to Chelsea who's having his child. He made a commitment to her. I know Dom, he'll want to chose me because I had twins but Chelsea needs him more. He shouldn't hang around till he's married,"

"I bet it's killing you," Ty stated.

"Yes, it is but theirs nothing I can do. I ran when I should of stayed. It's my fault,"

"But Dom was the one that ended it,"

"I could've told him I was pregnant," Kel pointed out. "I have no one but myself to blame,"

Ty knew that the conversation was over. He changed the subject and Kel smiled. Only four hours to Corus – normally it would only be two hours….

_Keldomkeldom_

Chelsea paced the floor. She didn't know if she could go through with the wedding. When she watched Ky leave, her heart broke. She realised that she loved him and that maybe she didn't love Dom as much as she thought she did. Now her wedding dress had arrived and after trying it on the only person she wanted her to see her in it was Ky.

Ky had left her a note telling her to follow her heart and to go against her father. He made it sound so easy but her father was the only family she had. He had been her only family for years, since she turned fourteen. Leaving – disobeying – him was hard, the hardest thing she would ever do.

"Milady Chelsea, your father wishes to see you,"

Chelsea turned to her maid and nodded. The maid showed him in and Chelsea sat down next to her sewing.

"Your dress arrived yet?"

"Yes, just then. I just had the final fitting and I've just put the dress away,"

"Good, now all we need is Dom to come back without injury and the wedding can proceed as planned. You'll go into labour–"

"I don't want to marry Dom anymore," Chelsea said cutting in.

"What?"

"I don't love him and I'm not having his child and he doesn't love me. I want to marry someone who loves me and I don't have to deceive,"

"Like who? That stable brat? Is that who you want to marry?"

"Yes! I love him and he loves me,"

He stepped back.

"Okay,"

Chelsea couldn't believe her ears. He was letting her go with Ky?

"Okay? You mean I can go with Ky?"

"Yes but if you leave with him I'll never speak to you again and I'll publicly disown you,"

"Disown me?"

"Yes, which means no money, no estate, no fancy dresses, nothing. You'll have to work for your money,"

Chelsea blinked.

"It is your choice. Marry Dom and get our family into the book of silver or marry Ky and be the wife of a stablehand,"

He left the room and as soon as the door was shut, she started to cry…

_Keldomkeldom_

"We're only an hour and a half out of Corus," Raoul told Kel as she rocked Alessandrea.

She had just finished feeding both and Emily was rocking Rylan as she fed Alessandrea. Now with the feeding done, the twins would hopefully sleep till late this afternoon. Kel hoped she could nap along the way but it was unlikely. Even though Emily was riding in the carriage with Kel, Kel didn't want her children out of her sight.

Emily understood, all new mothers went through and she didn't expect Kel to hand the babies over just after giving birth. In fact, Emily thought Kel was going to be a very hands on mother. After the year of maternity leave Emily thought Kel was going to have a hard time wanting to go back to save anyone.

"You should send a messenger to the King. He should know that I'm returning and that I've had the twins,"

"I'll call for volunteers," Raoul told her as Emily cooed over Rylan. "But most are hung over so I doubt we'll get too many,"

"We just need one,"

"I'll do it," Wyldon said coming up to the small group.

Wyldon and Raoul had both been embarrassed when Kel informed them that they had to stop because she had to breast feed. If any one in the Third Company still thought Kel as a boy, they're views were quickly changed when they heard Raoul's command to pull over.

"I know exactly what's going on so I'd be the best messenger," Wyldon explained when Raoul looked to him – Raoul's look was asking Wyldon what he was up to. "And the King will see me before he would see a simple messenger,"

"Are you sure Lord Wyldon?" Kel asked. She still wasn't quite sure if she should just address Lord Wyldon as Wyldon. Things in Tortall were different from the Yamani Isles.

"Yes; I'll leave now and be in Corus in no time,"

Neal walked up to the group as Wyldon moved away. Wyldon mounted his horse and cantered off.

"Where's the Stump going?" Neal asked quietly, making sure Raoul didn't hear the insult.

"Lord Wyldon," Raoul started his voice having a harder edge to it then normal as he heard Neal's comment. "Is informing the King that Kel is back in Corus,"

Neal nodded and took Raoul's warning to heart. He'd have to be careful what he spoke around the Big sometimes Friendly Giant-killer.

"We'll move off in two minutes," Raoul told them before moving away to see Ilane.

Surprisingly enough Ilane had taken everything that had been happening rather well. She was even speaking to Ean and Tyrese – Dom's brothers – and she had nothing in common with them. Emily had told Kel that Ilane wasn't going to last much long – and Kel believed her. She knew her mother could only last a limited amount time before she went mother overload.

"Kel, are you right to travel back without any pain relief?"

Neal wanted to cut her back – well actually Kel wanted to cut back. Neal thought she could go another round or two before she should start cutting back. But he wasn't about to argue with a new mother whose hormones were still everywhere and knew how to kill with a fan.

"I should be. Peachblossom and Hoshi have been very good today,"

Neal frowned, he didn't that demon horse was ever good. But it was Kel's body and there wasn't much he could do beside force her and he never wanted to force her.

"How's Dom?"

Neal sighed.

"I can't tell. He's keeping his thoughts and emotions locked up. His face is completely blank,"

"Does he want to marry Chelsea?"

"He didn't at first, after you left and before you came back I think he was warming to the idea but now I just don't know,"

Kel nodded and slowly stopped rocking.

"Can you hold Alessandrea while I get back in the carriage?"

Neal nodded and carefully took Kel's daughter from her arms. Kel climbed back into the carriage with a lot more ease then she had before. Her muscles were starting to regain some of their strengthen and she wasn't putting much pressure on the sore muscles. Neal handed Alessandrea over and then took Rylan from Emily. Emily climbed up and Neal handed Rylan to Kel. Both babies stay silent and Kel relaxed into the seat.

After one last check from Neal, Kel sent him over to Raoul to tell him she was ready to move. Everyone remounted and they were on their way again. But this time they would be no more stops and the Corus was just around the corner…

_Keldomkeldom_

Wyldon handed his horse over to a stable boy and gave the boy a couple of coins to take care of the horse. In the next couple of days the horses and the carriage they rented would be returned though Wyldon wasn't sure who was taking them back. He walked in the direction of Jon's quarters and hoped that Jon wasn't in some important meeting. Wyldon knew he smelt like horses, sweat and was a complete mess from the travelling and probably should take a bath but he knew that Kel could be in Corus any second.

It had taken him about half an hour to get back to Corus. He knew Raoul had planned to leave straight after him and if they stuck to the pace they had been going, Kel, Ilane, Emily and the Third Company along with Neal and Raoul were about an hour away – if not less.

He pasted the Mess Hall and could hear and smell hundreds of men in there. He realised as he heard the bell chime that it was exactly noon and that he was hungry. Ignoring his stomach he continued to hurry to Jon. It took him five minutes after reaching Jon's chambers to actually see him. Wyldon wasn't surprised to see that Jon's close Council were entering at the same time.

"Welcome back Lord Wyldon," Thayet greeted once everyone was seated.

Wyldon tried to sit a little away from everyone so not to offend any. Alanna was waiting and watching keenly. If he had been able to bring Keladry back then she could help. She knew how hard twins could be and if the father wasn't going to help out then Alanna certainly was.

"Thank you your Majesties,"

"I hope you have good news Lord Wyldon," Thayet continued. "We all are very excited to hear from the Lady Knight Keladry,"

Wyldon nodded.

"Keladry has decided to return to Corus,"

Alanna had been gripping George's hand tightly in expectation but it was quickly released to a softer hold when Wyldon told them the news. Alanna couldn't help the grin spread across her face. Buri smiled knowing that Raoul would now be happy she was home. Jon smiled to Thayet who had found a soft spot for the girl after meeting her on the Progression.

"But there is some not so good news,"

"What do you mean?" Jon asked as the room grew tension.

"Keladry was eight or so months pregnant with twins when she decide to come back. She decided to leave the day after I got there,"

"She travelled at eight months pregnant?" Buri asked shocked.

Buri knew from Thayet's pregnancies that travelling after seven months could be dangerous.

"Yes. When she arrived in Tortall she was still pregnant. But yesterday we ran into the Third Company and Raoul as they were having a bachelor's party there,"

"Oh Goddess," Alanna muttered. "Is the father who we thought? What happened?"

"The father is Domitan of Masbolle. Things didn't go to well at first but when Kel went into labour, things went rather well between them,"

"She went into labour?" Gary asked surprised. "In the forest?"

Wyldon nodded. Alanna gripped George's hand tightly again, Buri sent a silent pray and the monarchs looked to each other.

"Luckily Nealan of Queenscove was there and was able to get Kel through the labour and save both children,"

Alanna had never been more thankful at taking Queenscove as her squire. She never thought he would end up saving Alanna a lot of grief.

"The Third Company are accompanying Keladry, Baroness Ilane and Kel's maid back. They'll be here within the hour,"

The room was silent thinking over what Wyldon had told them.

"Go rest Wyldon. We'll organise her rooms and what to do when she gets here," Jon said. "Alanna, you and Baird should be there when Kel arrives and take her straight to the Healers Quarters. Gary can you make sure no one gets word of this till after she arrives. The last thing we need is hundred of people crowding the streets in hope to see their Protector of the Small,"

Alanna and Gary nodded.

"Thayet and Buri can if inform Shinko and Lady Yuki that Keladry is back. They'll need to help get her rooms in order. But don't mention that she was pregnant or that she is now a mother. We don't know who she told. And George, can you get word and see if you can find her? If so we'll organise Group Askew of the Queen Riders to ride out and escort her back,"

Yes it was a lot of running around for one girl, one knight. But Keladry of Mindelan wasn't just an ordinary girl. She had pretty much won the war by herself by destroying the killing machines' creator.

Once dismissed, Wyldon wandered the halls to his quarters. Once he entered, he called for a servant to run a bath. Once hopping in the bath, he allowed himself to relax. He was still a conservative through and through but part of him wondered how the King's Court was going to act when they found out that the Lady Knight had twins – and she was unmarried.

Wyldon chuckled to himself as he realised she wouldn't care because she had never paid much attention to the talk of the Court…


	46. Chapter 46

Dom sighed. He still wasn't any closer to deciding. He didn't know whether to listen to Kel and marry Chelsea (who he didn't really love) or to break the engagement with Chelsea and start again with Kel. He knew if he broke the engagement, people would talk. Especially since Chelsea was pregnant but Kel had been pregnant too! She had had twins, a boy and a girl – both so precious and beautiful. He couldn't deny that they were his children. Kel hadn't got much of a look in with either child.

Dom honestly didn't know what to do. He could see where Kel was coming from when she told him to be with Chelsea. Chelsea was a court lady and none of her friends were pregnant or had children. She wouldn't have any friends that knew what she was going through and Dom would have to be strong for both of them but how could he when he wasn't strong enough to listen to his heart?

Luckily Ty and Ean had left him alone during the trip back. It was like both knew and understood the struggle he was going through. Neither would face the decision he was. Ean was already married and he didn't know what was going on with Ty. Neal had tried speaking with him but Dom pushed him away. He knew what Neal would say, it was the same thing his heart was telling him.

He looked up as he noticed the change of scenery. They were about to enter the marketplace of Corus. He looked ahead (he was in the front section of the middle where Kel was at the back of the middle section) and found Buri and her old favourite group, Group Askew waiting for them. Raoul had noticed them first and was now talking with his wife. Dom pulled his horse to a stop as he realised they weren't moving any time soon.

Buri spotted the blue eyed sergeant and she felt her heart go out to him. Life wasn't fair and it seemed that the poor boy's life wasn't about to get any easier. Raoul took her hand as he spotted who she was looking at. Buri smiled to Raoul as she turned back to him.

"Oh Great One Buri that chose our wonderful group to help, what are we doing here?"

Buri rolled her eyes as Evin (a player who would never learn). He was always a source of amusement and today it seemed he was digging at his player roots.

"Evin, this is a top secret mission," Miri, a quiet girl who was a daughter of a fisherman told him. "Commander Buri and Commander Raoul will tells us when they're ready,"

That began the small argument between the two and Raoul just rolled his eyes. Finally when the carriage caught up, Buri ordered then to stay there as she and Raoul moved to the carriage.

"Milord?" Kel asked sleepily – she had just woken from a quick nap. Her voice was still husky."Good afternoon Milady Buri,"

"The King thought you'd want you're returning to Corus to be private. He's ordered Group Askew from the Queen's Riders to help escort us back,"

"Remind me to thank him," Kel said with a smile. "I'll fix up the blinds and Neal will give you the signal to move out,"

Raoul and Buri nodded and smiled. They moved back to the front of the group. Buri gave orders to surround the carriage once Neal gave the signal. The Riders moved around not knowing who was in the carriage. Dom noticed that Evin was trying to figure it out but he was way off.

"Move out!" Raoul called and once again, their small Progression moved onwards…

_Keldomkeldom_

Wyldon waited on the steps for Kel to arrive. He was surprised to find Alanna, George, Baird and Gary waiting with him. Jon and Thayet wouldn't greet her when she first arrived but they would see her in the Healer's Quarters. A bed and cot had been set up, ordered by the King and carried out by Alanna. Alanna had made sure that it was private or at least semi-private.

Wyldon nodded to the First Lady Knight. Though they were speaking, they avoided it if possible. Alanna had never forgiven him and he had never asked for forgiveness. They had a silent understanding and it worked. Jon always complained about it but didn't force them to talk.

A street boy of about ten ran up to George and whispered something to him. Alanna tried to hear what was being said but like Wyldon and Gary she couldn't hear what was said. George handed the boy a coin and he ran away happily.

"She's almost here,"

Gary tried to calculate when she would arrive; Wyldon wished that she would just hurry up and arrive; George was standing completely still taking in his surroundings; and Alanna, well she was trying to contain her excitement. The carriage pulled up and her excitement was just starting…

_Keldomkeldom_

Kel had wondered since she found out she was pregnant and while she was away, what kind of reaction she would get when people she found out she was pregnant. As she handed her babies to Emily so she could get out before them, she couldn't help but wonder who was going to be waiting.

When she climbed out, the first thing she did was avoid everyone eyes. Group Askew gasped loudly, finally realising who was so important. The second thing that happened was a very heavily pregnant woman racing down the stairs, passing the Lioness, the Prime Minister, her Uncle by marriage, the Stump and the Silent Man, and hugged her best friend.

"Don't you ever do that again!" was all Yuki said till Neal came and rescued Kel.

Yuki glared at the Lady Knight before hugging her again.

"Yuki, darling, Kel is very sore at the moment. Now might not be the best time for hugs,"

When Neal said she was sore Yuki took that as injured.

"What happened? Where are you wounded? Why are you wounded? What–"

Yuki was cut off by Rylan's cry. Kel turned back and took Rylan from Emily. She settled him so he was looking over her should and then took Alessandrea. By that time everyone had dismounted and servants were beginning to come.

"Pregnant?" Yuki squealed.

Thankfully Baird stepped in.

"Yuki why don't we get Kel to the Healer's and then you can integrate her,"

Alanna came up beside Kel and helped her walk to the Healer's quarters. Alessandrea and Rylan didn't make any fuss as they were comforted just by being held by their mother. That changed once Kel handed them over to Alanna and Baird so she could hop into bed. As soon as she handed Rylan to Baird he started to cry which sent Alessandrea off as Kel handed her to Alanna.

Both older adults started rocking which was no help. Finally once Kel was in bed, under the covers and in a comfortable position, Rylan was quickly handed back to Kel. He settled down before even arriving in Kel's arms. Alessandrea settled down as she saw her brother was quiet. Alanna continued to rock her and she settled down.

"We'll need to do a couple of examinations but they can wait till the babies are asleep," Baird explained. "It's easier to their tests when they're asleep and not moving around so much."

Kel nodded as someone knocked on the door. Baird moved to answer and ten minutes later Dom was standing beside Kel holding Alessandrea. Alanna and Baird left the two parents alone but stayed within shouting distance.

"You can put Alessandrea in the cot," Kel told him, being the first to speak of the two. "Then can you take Rylan? I'm just tired and he's overtired and won't settled down,"

Dom walked very, very carefully over to the cot. It was as closer as it could be to the bed. He placed her down and gave her a smile. Alessandrea cooed at him and Dom was sad to turn away from her. He turned to Kel.

"What do I do?"

He didn't want to hurt Rylan and he really had no clue what to do to calm the boy down.

"Place him so he's looking over your shoulder. He likes being up high,"

Dom carefully picked Rylan up from Kel's arms. He wasn't sure what he was doing so he listened to every word Kel was saying.

"That's it, now just place him against your shoulder,"

Dom nodded and put Rylan against his shoulder. Rylan make a gurgling sound and Dom panic.

"It's okay; he's happy. You'll have to stay standing though,"

He let a breath of relief and felt Rylan start to calm down.

"See, you'll be fine once Chelsea has hers – you're a natural,"

He frowned.

"Why do you do that?" he asked, annoyance laced through his voice.

"Do what?"

"Bring up Chelsea when I'm around,"

"Because she's your wife,"

"Not yet,"

"You're getting married tomorrow. You are as good as married,"

Rylan start to hiccup – a warning sign that he was about to cry.

"Walk in a circle bouncing up and down,"

"What?"

"He's about to cry,"

Sure enough, he began to cry so Dom quickly did what Kel had suggested. He hushed down quickly so Dom stopped the bouncing.

"I just don't want you to back out of the wedding,"

"Why? It would be my decision,"

"But I influenced you to do it. If I never came back, if I stayed in the Isles, you would be preparing to get married right now,"

"So?"

"So, you're here with me. Have you ever seen Chelsea since you got back?"

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding,"

"That only applies on the wedding day. Dom she's carrying your child and will give it the grace and education it needs. It will be accepted by the court. If you broke the engagement now, you would be shunned from Court. You're family would be shunned. And think of Alessandrea and Rylan. It wouldn't be fair on them to have a father that made a mistake like that. You'd regret it,"

Dom sighed.

"But I don't love her,"

"Not everyone marries for love Dom. In this day in age, marrying for love is not a privilege for the wealthy,"

He shook his head.

"And if I don't want to marry her?"

"You're not giving yourself chance. You've slept with her more then a couple of times and she seems like a nice girl. She could make you happy,"

"Is this what you said to Cleon?"

"What do you mean? What does Cleon got to do with this?"

"He married that heiress just after you two broke up. Did you force him to choose her?"

"No, I wasn't in love with him anymore and he was the one that broke it off. He told me he had to marry her. I was happy he found someone nice. Dom you can put Rylan down now, he's asleep,"

Dom put Rylan down just as carefully as he placed Alessandrea down. He turned to Kel.

"Dom, do the right thing and marry Chelsea,"

He felt a rush of anger overtake him.

"Fine!" he shouted.

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The door made a huge noise which scared the twins. Both woke crying and Kel shook her head at him. Alanna and Baird came in and forced Kel to stay in bed. They gently rocked them back to sleep – it took longer then when Kel would do it but they were finally asleep again.

"He'll be okay," Alanna said. "Just give him some space. He'll come around and marry you,"

"No, he can't do that,"

"Why Keladry?"

"Because Chelsea needs him more then I do,"

"But you love him don't you?"

Kel nodded and felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Can I be alone please?"

Alanna nodded and pushed Baird out the door. Kel rolled over on her side so she was looking at her children. She felt silent tears run down her face and she realised she just chased the one man she loved and would only love…


	47. Chapter 47

Neal couldn't believe how strong his little, wouldn't hurt a fly wife was. He was sure it had to be the baby giving her power. Maybe this baby would have the gift like him. That would be nice but he was getting distracted.

"Nealan of Queenscove! Let me go and see my friend before I kill you!"

"Yuki, darling, apple of my eyes, you are pregnant and have to rest. Kel just gave birth in the forest with no help of my gift. Remember when you went into labour with Kagomae? You were very tired and sore afterwards and you had the help of the gift. Kel has just spent all morning in a carriage before bounced and bumped around. I think she has earned a little resting time," he stated, shutting the door in front of them and walking backwards towards the bed.

"Nealan!"

"She had twins Yuki. Let her rest. They'll do tests on the twins and her after tests you can go see her,"

"But, but…"

"Yuki, you didn't want anyone to see you after your labour. Kel has had the whole Third Company hear her labour; she has had a group of the Queen's Riders, the Third Company, the Prime Minister, the Lioness and my father look at after the labour. She needs some time. I promise I'll take you to visit her around the fourth bell after noon,"

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now have you had lunch?"

Yuki shook her head.

"So we'll go get some lunch but before, I think we should rescue Shinko from our daughter,"

Yuki nodded, sadly. Neal understood. Yuki hadn't seen her in months, hadn't talked to her in months and now she was being told she wasn't allowed near her. But once she saw Kel later this afternoon things would be happier with the Queenscove family…

_Keldomkeldom_

Dom was angry. He had stormed from the Healer's Quarters all the way to the stables and then back to his rooms because he realised (angrily) that his horse was tired. He stormed to his quarters and once in his room, he punched the wall. A hot shot of pain raced up his arm and he cursed. He cursed his arm, hand, the wall, Kel, Chelsea, he cursed everyone that was telling him to do something.

He turned his back and slid door the wall. Why couldn't Kel see that he was still in love with her? What was he going to do? He sighed as someone knocked on the door. Not really wanting to move he didn't and hoped the person would simply leave him be.

"I know you're in there Dom," Yuki told him banging on the door. "Open this door up or Neal's gonna pick lock it!"

"Yuki, how many times do I have to tell you not to go around announcing that!" Neal exclaimed.

"Meathead and Mrs Meathead, let me alone!" Dom answered.

It was silent for about ten minutes before the door swung open and Neal and Yuki walked in. Kagomae was nowhere to be found.

"What are you doing here? I told you both to leave me alone. And shouldn't you be saving Princess Shinkokami from your daughter?"

"Dom, we are your intervention," Neal explained ignoring the last part about Kagomae.

"I don't need your help. Kel's told me what I should do and I'm going to follow her advise,"

"Grow up Dom!" Yuki exclaimed. "She's only telling you to marry Chelsea because she doesn't think you love her. That's why she ran away and waited till now to tell you she was pregnant. She's afraid you're just going to marry her out of duty!"

Dom looked up at the small Yamani woman.

"Where would she get a stupid idea like that from? Of course I love her,"

"Dom, you broke up with her," Neal put in, pulling his cousin up. "She's hurt and thinks that you are in love with Chelsea. She hasn't seen the last eight months and what you went through. She has every right to think that you don't love her and only want to marry her because of honour and duty,"

Dom stood up and looked from each cousin (if you counted Yuki as a cousin).

"So you're saying I should tell her I still love her and not Chelsea?"

"You can do that but you're still marrying Chelsea tomorrow. Unless you've spoke with her since you got back…" Neal answered.

"Then what am I meant to do?"

Neither knew…

_Keldomkeldom_

Ky knew he was stupid. He shouldn't wait for her. She wasn't going to come and she wasn't going to disobey her father and she wasn't going to leave that stupid sergeant. He took a gulp of his ale. The wedding was tomorrow. He would leave tomorrow morning, before the wedding began. It was a morning wedding which was what both parties wanted.

Chelsea had been pregnant. Ky was the first to know. She went to him first, not that sergeant and not her father. Ky had sat in on the first scan and saw the baby. Though she said she didn't know who the father was, Ky knew that it was his child. And if she had made it more then three months pregnant he would've told her as well.

The miscarriage came fast and hard. She was in the stables watching him look after the horses. They had been fighting about the baby and how she shouldn't marry Dom. She had felt a cramp and knocked the stall door open. He had turned to her about to get angry at him for startling the horse when he saw her kneeling on the ground. She had a very painful cramp and then blood started to seek through her gown.

Ky carried her to his room and fetched the Healer they had seen before. By the time the Healer got there it was too late and Chelsea had lost the baby. The Healer told them that they probably had been something wrong with it for her to miscarriage but his words didn't make their baby come back.

Once Chelsea had recovered she told him she would go see her father. They would call of the wedding because there was no baby and she would work on her father to let her marry him. But her father had told her if she didn't go through with the wedding he would disown her. So she bought a deceiving pendant and started the whole scam. Her father just wanted the money, status and being in the Book of Silver.

Ky gulped the last of his ale and ordered another one. It didn't matter how much he tried to convince her otherwise, she continued with the stupid plan. What was Dom going to think when she handed him a still birth baby? He started on his new ale.

"You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach," an older man told him coming up beside him.

Ky turned to the hooded man and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter; life sucks,"

The man laughed.

"Sounds like you're havin' woman problems,"

A glass of ale was put in front of the hooded man. Ky eyed him – there was a saying that a strange was always better to speak to about problems then a friend. Ky didn't think he was a noble – he sure wasn't dressed as one. Maybe the man could help.

"Damn right; my girl is marrying another man,"

"Ah,"

"The wedding's tomorrow and she's only marrying him because her father is forcing her too. If she didn't marry the man she'd be disowned,"

"Lasses are funny. I remember my girl, years ago. She was afraid of love but a high up noble flattered and she fell for him. I'd told her many times that I loved her and would wait for her but she wasn't ready for my love,"

"What happened? Did she marry the noble?"

"No, she and him got into a fight. She went off and I joined her to protect and look out for her. We got together then she broke up with me. After another man she finally came back to me,"

"How did you get her back?"

"By fightin' for her. Pushing and telling her and showing her. Sometimes lasses are silly about the ways of love,"

Ky took another sip of his ale. He should be fighting for Chelsea. He should be there telling her she was making a mistake and that they didn't need money to be happy. They would be happy by having each other. Ky tossed a couple of coins of the bench.

"Thank you," he said to the hooded man and Ky raced outside to the palace.

George chuckled to himself. The things he did for Lady Knights…


	48. Wedding Day Part 1

The day of Dom and Chelsea's wedding was here. Dom's family was arriving and flooding into Corus. Chelsea's relatives had already arrived and were mingling with Nobles through the palace. Servants were busy adding finishing touches to the chapel and the reception hall. The palace was in a total buzz. As far as anyone could see there were no problems. Except the bride and groom didn't love each other and the groom's former lover was in the Healer's Quarter with twins. What could be better?

"What scheme have you cooked up George Cooper?" Alanna demanded walking into her chambers.

George looked up and tried to look innocent. With years for practice it should've been easy to fool his wife but the problem with fooling his wife was she was his wife.

"Don't try that with me George Cooper,"

He sighed.

"What are you talking about Lass?"

"I know you went to the Dancing Dove last night and I know you talked to a young boy; Chelsea's old fling. So tell me now what are you planning?"

"Lass, I just gave the boy a word of advice,"

Alanna frowned.

"You want Keladry and Domitan to get together, don't you?"

This time George frowned.

"Come on admit it," Alanna teased walking over to him. "Keladry reminds you of me just with the temper and Domitan reminds you of when you were young trying to win me over, right?"

"Just one problem with your theory,"

"And what's that?"

"Keladry is twice as tall as you and Domitan is nothing like me. He's a solider where I was a thief,"

"The point is still the same. And what did you say to that stablehand?"

George pulled Alanna into him.

"That is for me and him to know and you never to find out,"

Alanna swatted him but didn't press. She just hoped that whatever George said, that it worked…

KELDOMKELDOM

Kel gently walked around the room, rocking Alessandrea. Rylan was sleeping after his feed and Kel was trying to put Alessandrea to sleep. But Alessandrea didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to glance around and try to make spit bubbles.

"I guess you already know who the father is,"

Kel turned to the voice. She should have been used to that voice seeing as he was her doctor. Baird smiled at her.

"But I did a test anyway,"

"Dom's the father,"

"So why isn't he here?"

Kel didn't say anything.

"Though being his wedding day, I can understand if he has other things on his mind. But usually you get your affairs in order and work out your business. Then again, Dom has never been one to follow the usually procedure,"

Kel felt tears prick at her eyes so she turned away before Baird could see her emotional. But Baird saw. He came up beside her and rubbed her back.

"He'll come around," Baird told her.

"Why does he always choose her?" Kel asked, in a very quiet voice. "Why am I second best?"

Baird sighed.

"I don't know Kel. If you like I could talk to him for you? Make him see some sense,"

"No, I can't have him coming for out of duty or something," she sniffled. "No, he's made his bed and now he has to sleep in it,"

Baird sighed.

"Okay, if that's what you want,"

Kel's pride and honour was everything to her. Baird understood to have Dom come back to her whether he loved her or not went against everything her mind was telling her. Baird bet that she didn't even know that he loved her.

"He loves you," Baird told her before moving away. "And he's only marrying Chelsea because he thinks you don't care,"

Kel's Yamani mask came up and she turned away from Baird. Baird sighed and walked away from Kel.

"I still love him," Kel murmured as Baird reached the door. "I will always love him. But he has to marry Chelsea,"

"Why?"

"Because he always chooses her. And she, she will always be in his life. She is the Court Lady that his parents approve of and that the Court respect. She's everything that I'm not,"

"Keladry–"

"Your Grace, please,"

Baird understood what she was trying to say. He left her and Kel moved to the bed. She brought Alessandrea to her chest, ducked her head and let the tears flow. Her words hurt. And she was tired of hurting and pretending to be okay. She was tired of being strong and she was tired of being Keladry, Lady Knight and Protector of the Small.

Baird listened to her quiet sobs. All he wanted to do was bop his stupid nephew. He was causing one of the strongest women he knew to cry. Leaving his second in command in charge, he walked out of the Healer's Quarters. That girl needed Dom but Dom wasn't available. So Baird went to the next best thing, her best friends, his son and daughter in law…

KELDOMKELDOM

"I don't understand!" Neal exclaimed. "We're tried everything and Dom still wants to marry Chelsea,"

Baird and Ilane looked to each other.

"Then you're done everything you could," Ilane spoke. "But now I want you both to do a favour for me,"

"Anything Baroness," Yuki answered for both her and her husband.

"I want you both to go and find all your friends and Kel's friends. You will convince them to go to the wedding and the reception. You will wish Dom and Chelsea good luck on their honeymoon and on their new baby,"

"But what will Kel say?"

"She'll be glad for you to do this. Then tomorrow, you will start looking after Kel in any and every way possible. And you won't tell her that I asked you to do this,"

"Baroness," Neal started.

"I know this won't be an easy task and you don't have too, it's just that she'll need someone there,"

"We'll organise everything,"

"Good because in a couple of weeks I'll be leaving,"

Neal and Yuki understood. When you'd been with a person for so long, had children with them and now their gone, it was easy to stay away from the places that reminded you of them. Neal clutched Yuki's hand.

"Now I'm going to go see Kel and spoil those grandchildren of mine,"

Ilane stood up and left the room.

"You should go see Keladry before the wedding," Baird told them as he stood up. "I believe she would like that. She really enjoyed having you two there,"

Neal and Yuki said goodbyes to Baird as Kagomae wandered out to them. She had her own big girl bed now, so she came back and forth constantly. Yuki had put her down for a morning nap so she wouldn't be too tired this afternoon. The nap hadn't lasted very long.

"Mummy, can I see aunty Kelly peas?"

Kagomae rubbed her eyes sleepily and went over Yuki. Neal picked her up and Kagomae curled up on his lap.

"Of course we can but why don't you go pick out a dress for Uncle Dom's wedding?"

"I can pick my dress?"

Yuki smiled and nodded. Kagomae squealed with excitement and clambered off Neal's lap. She raced backed into her room. Yuki and Neal laughed but it was cut short by a loud crash sound coming from her room. Yuki quickly went into help out. Neal listened to his wife and daughter discus dresses and he shook his head.

"I'm going to check on the G.R.O.O.M," Neal called out.

"Okay," Yuki acknowledged.

Neal didn't know what he was going to say to Dom but he knew he had to be pleasant. He knocked on the door and when it opened he was surprised to find Dom half asleep and only half dressed.

"Morning Dom,"

He looked up at him and looked at him strangely.

"Come in,"

Dom moved out of the way and back into the room with Neal following.

"What are you doing here?"

"In case you're forgotten, I'm your best man and here to make sure you make it to the chapel on time,"

"I'm not you Meathead, I can get dressed on time,"

"You do realise it is after brunch? Almost lunch actually," Neal told him sitting down on a nearby chair. "You're big appointment is in less then four hours away,"

"I'll be there on time,"

"Can you just get dressed so I can go back to Yuki?"

"Fine,"

Dom got the tunic and breeches out of the cupboard and went to the bathroom. Ten minutes later he was back.

"Look, you can go now,"

"Dom–"

"Meathead, please can I just be alone this morning? You can come back at lunch and we'll get a bite before the wedding. I just need to be alone,"

Neal moved to the door and (just like Baird had done earlier) turned back to Dom.

"You should go see Kel. I mean before you get married,"

Dom looked at him.

"For old times sake. Because once your married, your married. Death til you part,"

"Neal…"

"If you don't visit her now, don't visit her till well after your child is born,"

Neal closed the door and Dom collapsed on the bed. He groaned and slapped his hands over his eyes. Today was not looking good…


	49. Wedding Day Part 2

**Author's Note:** **This chapter is dedicated to a very special person in my life – my sister. Though sometimes annoying and is always pestering me to update so this update is for her. She is always asking for a happy ending but that isn't coming yet. So hold your horses because it is about to take a turn for the worse. Now I've said too much, so let the chapter begin:**

"Keladry, you should be very happy. Both babies are healthy though Alessandrea's cough is worrying. She is one strong little thing but you'll have to watch her as she gets older. It may get worse before it gets better,"

"Thank you Baird," Kel said as they both stood over the crib.

Kel had been moved back into her own room now that all the checkups were done. Kel was able to walk around without too much pain so Alanna had organised to go back to her room. Emily was organising her room next door and she was already settling in.

"You better go; don't want you to miss the wedding," Kel told her as she turned away from her children – which was still hard to do. "You must be happy,"

"Dom's parents are. He's settling down and having children. They couldn't be prouder,"

"But?"

"But I just hope they aren't the ones behind this,"

Baird kissed Kel's cheek – he had taken a real shine to her – and left her. Kel looked back at the babies and decided to go for a walk. She changed into a dress that Ilane had bought her for after birth and amazingly it fit like a glove. She knocked on the adjoining door and told Emily she was stepping out.

Kel walked down to the gardens and found a seat under a big tree. She just listened to everything going on; she could hear the preparations for the wedding and she sighed.

"You have no right to be here,"

Kel turned to see Chelsea walking over to her. She was in a plain dress and Kel thought she should be her wedding dress – if it was Kel's wedding day, she wouldn't take her dress off.

"I am a Tortallian citizen, this is a public garden. It is free for anyone to view. I can be here,"

Kel and Chelsea had never seen eye to eye even before Dom got involved. Chelsea had been a main source of opposition to Kel, degrading her and her position as Knight whenever possible and to whoever would listen. Kel had never been mean or even spoken fifty words to her but Kel was a threat who took Dom.

"I mean at the wedding. You're a big enough distraction as it is,"

"I'm a distraction? Then maybe you shouldn't marry him,"

"You have no right to say anything about my life,"

"What about your child's life or Dom's life? Or even my children's lives? Because I'm not telling you to anything but to consider whose lives you are affecting,"

"But out of it Lady Knight," Chelsea sneered. "I am thinking of everyone!"

"Even you're lover? Is the child even Dom's?" Kel pressed, "Because once it's out there's no denying it,"

"Unless there is no child," Chelsea told her, sticking up her nose.

Kel froze for a moment.

"What are you saying Chelsea? Are you going to kill it?"

Chelsea laughed and removed a necklace. Then in front of Kel's eyes Chelsea was no longer pregnant.

"Is this just a game to you? I have had to give up everything because of that child! How dare you?"

"It was easy. I was pregnant but I miscarried. Dom would never have taken me without a child in the picture,"

"How are you going to explain this to Dom? He will never forgive you," Kel told her with such a tone of seriousness in her voice that it made Chelsea paused.

"Still birth; common as. And a man like Dom would never disgrace a woman like me like that. Once he says I do, then there is no turning back,"

Chelsea walked away but turned at the moment.

"Oh and if you stop this wedding from happening then I will make your children's lives a living hell,"

Kel swallowed and watched her walk away. Kel had never felt so betrayed before. She had to let Dom know what he was getting himself into. But as she thought about it, she had pushed him away, forcing him onto Chelsea. She was so confused. She closed her eyes and lent back.

She didn't know how long she sat there, with her eyes closed but it must have been a good half an hour. She felt someone sit beside her and it caused her to open her eyes. Kel was surprised to see Dom sitting beside her.

"How did we end up like this?" Kel asked.

Dom took her hand and laced it within his. She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I guess it was one too many arguments; not enough communication. I guess we weren't ready for it but wanted it,"

She sighed.

"Would you leave her if I asked you too?" Kel asked. "If I told you to go and cancel the wedding, would you?"

"Would you really want me too?"

"Maybe,"

Dom chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"You could always stop the wedding," Dom suggested. "We could run away together, get married in a small town by an old priest. Then find a place somewhere quiet and stay there for a year or two. Then come back or never come back,"

"You could be a farmer and I'll be a housewife? We have eight children and never look back? Say goodbye to Neal, Yuki, my mum? Dom I couldn't do that,"

Dom cupped her cheek and turned her to him. She looked into his eyes and he brought his lips to hers. Kel almost cried as he broke away. The pain, the saddest and quiet pleading was enough to break her heart.

"Dom, I have to tell you something," Kel whispered once he broke away. "It's about Chelsea,"

"Kel, I don't want to know. I think you were right, Chelsea needs me so I'm going to marry Chelsea. I will support you whenever you need me too but that kiss, it was telling me goodbye wasn't it?"

Kel decided to lie and nodded. Dom kissed her forehead and left her. Kel hopped up and walked as fast as she could to her room. She shooed Emily out, locked all doors and went to her bed. She laid there, not moving just letting the whole thing sink in. She had to do something, she had sacrificed too much for that worthless, lying tramp. She was not going to let her get away with this because after all, she was a Lady Knight and the Third Company's girl. She was not someone to be messed with when wronged…

_**Keldomkeldomkel**_

Ky watched Chelsea from a distance. But he knew she saw him. She froze and he knew she sucked in her breath. She was in her wedding dress and looked beautiful. She was in the side compartment of the church getting ready. He wanted her and was going to tell her but he knew she knew that already.

Her lips moved in his name without making a noise. He smirked. It was time she was pressured and made the correct decision – him. And he had the bargaining chip – he knew her dirty little secrets. Him and that there was no baby. He could make trouble but he just wanted to prove to her that she loved him.

"Hello love…"

_**keldomkeldomkel**_


	50. Show Time

"I can't believe you're here Ky," Chelsea told him. "You need to leave because I'm about to get ready for my wedding,"

"I love you Chelsea," he told her. "I want you to leave with me,"

"What? No! Why on earth would I do that for?"

"Because you love me and I love you,"

"I don't love you,"

"Really Chels? Who is the first person you turn to when you're in trouble? Who do you think of first when you wake up or last thing at night before you go to sleep? Chelsea, I know the answers, you know the answers, why can't you admit it?"

Ky had moved closer to her and he moved his hand to cupped her cheek.

"Run away with me, Chels. Just you and me,"

"Yes," she whispered and she kissed him…

_**KelDomKelDom**_

Kel paced her room annoyed. Dom said to back off and it was kind of her fault for pushing him away but that didn't stop her worry about the biggest mistake she had helped create. Alessandrea started to cough and Kel went over to soothe her. Picking her up, she swayed her whole body, rocking Alessandrea from side to side. Baird said it would help.

Once Alessandrea was settled and back in the crib with Rylan, Kel took up her pacing again…

_**KelDomKelDom**_

This was crazy, probably insane. Neal knew he was going to get into so much trouble but he didn't know what else to do. The poor maid he was dragging along was barely keeping up but Neal was too worried about her. Neal banged on her door and winced as he heard a baby start to cry – he assumed it was Rylan.

Kel opened the door with Rylan on her shoulder who was now cooing softly. She raised an eyebrow at him as she patted Rylan's back. She moved out of the way and both came in.

"Neal, what's going on?"

"Ashlee here is going to after the kids while you come with me,"

Kel put Rylan back in his crib and turned back to Neal. Neal grabbed her wrist and pulled her along the hallway.

"Meathead what are we doing?"

"We are going to stop a wedding,"

"What? Neal, I can't do that,"

"Well, we're about too…"

_**KelDomKelDom**_

The music was grand and over the top. Kel and Neal stood at the back of the hall with Kel trying to talk Neal out of it – or more like herself. Kel blinked and steadied herself. He opened the door and they both peered into the hall. By now Chelsea had almost reached the end and if Kel was going to stop the wedding, her part was coming up soon.

Dom was smiling at her as she walked down the aisle and Kel swallowed tightly. She didn't think she could do this. Kel turned to Neal to tell him that exact thought when the whole room went silent. Kel spun on her heel and watched in almost horror as Chelsea stood still a couple of feet off from the alter.

Kel moved into hall trying to get closer to hear what was going on. She couldn't see much but she could see Dom's facial expressions. He almost looked relieved.

"I can't do this," Chelsea stated quietly. "I'm sorry Dom,"

Everyone in the room watched in horror as Chelsea pulled out her engagement ring and held it out for him. Dom stepped forward and took her hand. Kel's breathing hitched as though he lead Chelsea away, he looked back over his shoulder and stared her straight in the eyes. She felt like she could breathe as he didn't look away.

Neal watched with glee as Dom and Kel eyed each other. Kel pushed past Neal and walked out the doors of the hall without anyone noticing. The murmuring was getting louder but Neal was dancing for joy. Neal wanted to follow but didn't.

Kel walked around the side room of the church. The door was open slightly and Kel leant against the wall, sneaky like and listened to them. Somewhere deep down, she hoped and prayed that he was letting her go.

"I can't pretend anymore Dom," Kel heard Chelsea tell Dom. "These last nine months have been a lie, a large trick on you,"

"What's going on Chelsea?"

"I'm not pregnant. I was but I lost it a couple of weeks into the pregnancy but I'd already told my dad and you know what dad's like. And I wanted to be married to you. I wanted you to look at me the way you looked – I mean look – at the Lady Knight. You were my father's choice and I thought you were the right choice,"

"So you lied to me? All these months of hell I've been going through was a lie? I could have been with Kel through her pregnancy but instead I was with some scheming little tramp!"

Kel could heard Dom was furious. He rarely rose his voice at anyone but shouting and calling Chelsea a tramp meant that he was beyond angry, he was furious.

"I didn't know she was pregnant! Let alone with twins. If I'd known that, I would have sent you to the Yamani Islands to be with her. Dom, I am sorry for putting you through this. I don't expect you to forgive me but I need you to know why I did it,"

"Why now? Why did you decide now to grow a conscious?"

"Ky came back. He came back for me the way Keladry's come back to you. I was afraid of loving him and not having the lifestyle I have now. But talking to Keladry and seeing Ky and you, just made me realise that I was only making the biggest mistake of my life but also your life and Keladry's life and your beautiful children's lives."

Dom turned away from her.

"Leave Chelsea. Don't come back," he told her.

Chelsea took off her necklace and dropped it to the ground. She walked back out to the hall and closed the doors behind her. Kel steadied her breathing wishing that she would move before Dom found her, but she couldn't move. She waited ten more minutes before leaving.

The choice was now up to him. If he came to her, she'd tell him how she felt. Nothing was going to hold her back now. If he didn't then she would keep her feelings bottled up, just like she had been doing for the last seven months. Kel left him and went back to her room. She let the maid that Neal had dragged go and paid her double for her trouble – she was probably scared to death of Neal by now.

Kel fed the twins and watched them talk to each other. She touched the crib fondly and watched them slowly drift off to sleep. Their fists touched each other and she smiled but it turned into a frown as someone knocked on the door. She walked over and opened the door, surprised yet not surprised as she saw Dom.

She didn't get a chance to say anything to him because he pulled her into him and kissed her soundly. They stumbled back into her room with the door shutting softly behind him…


	51. Epilogue

Neal couldn't believe that it had come so quickly. It was only a little over three months ago that Kel had returned and it was like she had never left. And her darling babies were growing so fast that Neal had hardly time to keep track of them plus his own little boy. He watched with a smile as he saw Emily rock him in her arms as the hall filled up. The last two months had been … different for everyone involved with Kel, Dom and Chelsea.

When Chelsea walked out to the hall announcing to everyone that she and Dom weren't getting marry many were in an uproar. No one more so than Chelsea's father. The fit that he threw was embarrassing and if it had been Neal's father he would have locked him up and never let him out. Chelsea did him proud though, she explain the whole thing to the crowd – from the lies to her loving another man and not being pregnant. Neal could have danced on the spot because he knew he had been right. Once most of the people had left, Chelsea stood up to her father and Neal couldn't help but laugh at Chelsea's father's expression.

"What are you grinning at Meathead?" Dom asked bring Neal back from his memories.

"Just you," he lied. "She's not going to leave you,"

Dom just nodded. The day of Chelsea's wedding was a big thought on his mind today. It took Kel a week to trust him again – well that's what she told everyone. The truth was, after the kiss Rylan started to cry. When Kel went to go over to him, Dom told her he'd do it. She was so surprised that she let him. Watching him carefully pick his son up and place him just as gentle against his shoulder made her heart swell. It just took that one instant and Kel knew he wouldn't leave. It took Dom eleven days of begging before Kel let him move in with her and the twins. It surprised him that she let him in so easily. And a month after that kiss, Dom proposed. Kel turned him down and locked him out of their quarters.

"Are you sure? She did say no the first time,"

"And the second and third and I'm pretty sure the fourth time as well," Neal teased.

It was true. Dom proposed four times and she said no to all of them. It was the fifth time that she said yes. Dom had been about to give up and when he was rocking Alessandrea after her feeding he asked her if she would ever marry him. She said she would when he asked her right. That spurred him on to ask her. He walked over to her and asked – he can't even remember what he said but he knew she said yes and that he made her cry. Now here he was, waiting for her to walk down the aisle in that beautiful gown he knew Lalassa designed.

Ilane smiled at the boy as he paced nervously backwards and forwards waiting for Kel to come. She remembered her wedding day and wondered if Kel how Kel was coping. When she helped her out this morning she had been a wreck. She had been going on about how she should have said no to Dom, that they weren't ready and the normal cold feet talk. Luckily for both Kel and Ilane, the Lioness, Yuki and Buri were there to calm her down. Ilane had only left to take the babies to find a good place to sit and to put them to sleep so they would hopefully sleep the whole through the ceremony.

Alanna found George sitting by Ilane, holding one of the twins. Alanna and George were one of the few people that could tell them apart at this early stage. George was holding Alessandrea (who was beginning to look like his favourite) while Ilane held Rylan. She sat down beside her husband letting Ilane give her Rylan.

"How's she goin'?" George asked once she settled Rylan who complained about being moved.

"She's doing better than I was on my wedding day," Alanna told him.

George chuckled.

"Good. We don't need her running off. Dom's worried enough," Ilane said pointing to Dom who was pale making Neal laugh.

"Then this wedding should start on time,"

As George spoke, the music started up signalling that the bride was coming. Kel only had two bridesmaids – Yuki and Lalassa and Yuki was the Maid of Honour. Lalassa lead the way in a beautiful light blue gown that Neal was sure was going to catch some attention at the reception. She was carrying white flowers with tiny blue bells laced through them. Kel had been specific on those. Everyone rose as the music changed and Kel walked through the doors. Raoul had the honour of walking her down the aisle and after much debate Raoul was going to give her away as well. Kel looked beautiful. Neal had a quick glance at Dom's face and was glad that he wasn't the only one that thought she was beautiful. He would have pounded Dom if he had been looking at her any other way.

Kel was wearing a creamy white shoulder-less gown with flecks of blue through it. Though the gown was shoulder-less it didn't make her shoulders look broad or bigger than normal, the dress suited her. It was in a bell sort of shape curving around her "mother" curves. She wasn't wearing a veil like Yuki had hinted to but it didn't matter. She had a necklace on that Dom had given her and simple pearl earrings. Her hair which was now longer was tied up in a fancy "do" that Neal couldn't name but looked gorgeous. As she got closer, Neal noticed she was wearing a tiny bit of makeup making her eyes appear to be sparking.

Dom knew he was wearing a stupid grin on his face and the raised eyebrow that Kel gave him as she got closer just confirmed. But he couldn't wipe it off his face – not that he wanted too. He had never seen her look more beautiful than that moment there. She reached him and Raoul kissed her cheek before getting in the same row as Alanna, George, Ilane and Buri. Raoul couldn't have been more proud of his Sergeant and his almost daughter. Raoul's wedding gift was more one sided but looking at them both he knew both would love him for it.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today…"

_**KelDomKelDom**_

Kel had never seen such a reception – okay maybe Raoul's was wilder and Yuki's might have had more culture but hers was definitely more fun. The Third Company were convincing everyone to get drunk while Raoul and Buri looked after Alessandrea and Rylan trying to look at the Company disapproving but failed each time the twins made a cooing sound. Kel leant into Dom as he wrapped an arm around her waist, feeding her from his, their plate. She had never been more at ease and after the months she had, this wedding was perfect.

She was happy to just relax and not worry for the moment. Worrying would come later that night when Buri and Raoul would take the twins for the night, letting the newlyweds have a break on their wedding night.

"Are you happy?" Dom whispered into her ear as she relaxed into him.

She nodded.

"I know this is a cliché but this is definitely the best day in my whole life maybe apart from holding the twins for the first time,"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. The crowd quietened down as Neal got up and went to the music section.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Neal asked.

"Nope!" Wolset called out causing people to laugh.

"Well then you don't have to listen. On behalf of everyone here, can we invite the new Masbolle couple up for their first dance as husband and wife?"

Dom and Kel got up and Dom lead her to the dance floor. She laughed as he spun her around and then twirled her into him.

"I love you Dom," she whispered.

"I know you do because I love you too,"

She laughed at him. They continued to dance for a moment till others joined them. They danced for a little longer till Kel heard Alessandrea sat to fuss. They went over to Raoul and Buri and each took a child. Raoul got up to Neal's place.

"Okay, okay. Listen up," Raoul told the people without much tack. "So somehow I convinced King Jonathan to grant a request of mine,"

Dom looked at Kel confused hoping to get an answer but she shrugged just as clueless.

"Now I am happy to announce that King Jonathan has approved that higher ranking married officers may remain in the Kings Own with the permission of their wives of course,"

Kel couldn't believe her ears. Dom could remain in the Third Company doing the job he loved despite being married. Everyone was cheering and as Ilane and Buri took the twins from the gobsmacked parents, they were able to hug.

"I can't believe it," Kel told him, hugging him tightly.

The rest of the night was spent in serious celebration. Kel couldn't stop grinning as Dom lead her up the stairs to their chambers. They locked the door behind them and relaxed in their own room.

"Will you go back?" she asked as he helped her with her dress.

"Not right away but I might. It'll be hard leaving the twins when I leave,"

"They'll miss you; I'll miss you,"

"I hope so wife otherwise I'll be worried," he teased.

Kel turned to him.

"I love you my husband,"

He kissed her smiling…

_**KelDomKelDom**_

"How's married life treating you?" Neal asked as they headed to the practice yards.

It was about two and half years since the twins came along and both were little trouble makers. Them being a little older now made it easier for both Kel and Dom to leave them for missions. The catch with that was neither could both be away at the same time and Kel always chose missions that made sure she would be gone for more then two or three weeks maximum at a time. Where Dom couldn't be as lucky – his last mission he was gone for eight weeks.

"It's good. Sometimes we even get to be in the same room alone,"

Neal chuckled understanding completely. Kagomae was five and was a little better then her brother except she had this crazy idea that she was going to become a Lady Knight just like her Aunty Kel. Dean on the other hand was showing the first signs of the gift and despite the gift he wanted to become a sailor.

"I know the feeling. Between Dean and Kagomae and now Xenophilious (Zen-o-phil-e-s), I don't think I'm going to see Yuki till Zen is ten!"

"Is Yuki okay that I didn't come as see her and Xenophilious while she was in the healing quarters? It was a little hard,"

The year the twins turned one, Kel found out that she was pregnant again. At the time she hadn't realised and went out a mission. She miscarried scaring not only her but the people she was with. Luckily she had been with Alanna who knew exactly what to do and was able to calm her down.

"When does Dom get back?" Neal asked, changing the subject for her.

"Today," she said grinning. "And he gets to be home for three weeks and I don't have a mission till the second week that only goes on for five days so we'll have two weeks together,"

"Mama! Mama!" Rylan exclaimed rushing in behind her; Alessandrea was following him just as fast.

Kel turned around and just in time as Rylan ran straight into Kel's legs, wrapping his arms around her legs. Kel bent down to pick up Alessandrea and place her on her hip.

"What are you two doing here? Where's Emily?"

Rylan pointed backed him.

"We too fast," he told them smiling cheekily. "She can't catch us,"

"Well then why don't you two go back to Emily while mummy and Uncle Neal practice?"

"Uncle Me-head," Alessandrea said laughing.

Dom had let it slip a couple of time that Neal was Meathead and Alessandrea had started calling Neal Uncle Me-head which Kel couldn't get her to let go. Kel handed Alessandrea to Emily and Emily took Rylan's hand. They wandered to the fence leaving Neal and Kel to practice. Their practice was cut short when a loud wolf whistle cu through the silence. Both turned to the whistle and Kel let out a giant grin.

"Hey stranger,"

Dom had been gone for two months and it was the longest two months ever. Dom dismounted, tied his horse to the fence and ducked under it going straight to Kel. Dom wrapped his arm around her waist (ignoring Neal all together) and pulled her into a tight hug. They managed to share a kiss before the twins raced over to see their father.

"Daddy!"

He picked both up and hugged them tightly. Neal watched them for a moment before Dom with the help Alessandrea and Rylan they went to look after Dom's 'horsie'.

"Do you need us to take the twins tonight?"

Kel had taken his children a couple of times when Neal had come home after missions. Everyone with children pitched in and normally Kel would agree but tonight was a family thing.

"I think we'll be okay tonight…"

_**KelDomKelDom**_

"Have they got easier to put to bed?" Dom whispered as they watched their children sleep from the doorway.

Kel nodded. They quietly (using all they're training) crept out to the living room.

"Have I missed much?"

"I had to see Baird a week ago,"

"Were you sick?"

"You could say that,"

Dom looked at her, a slight smile coming to his face.

"And?" he questioned.

"I'm three and a half months pregnant,"

It took everything within Dom to content his excitement. He hugged her tightly and then kissed her hard.

"Please tell me not twins,"

"No just one. I haven't told anyone but I'm going to tell the King tomorrow. My next mission is safe so I'll still be able to do but I'm sure Neal will want to come,"

Dom nodded understanding.

"And your sure its just one? I don't think we could handle two more at once,"

She laughed…

_**KelDomKelDom**_

"I swear Dom, I'm going to kill you," Kel told him as he rushed her down to the Healer's Quarters. "You got me pregnant and now I'm going to kill-!"

She was cut off by another contraction. Her contractions were coming hard and fast; this baby wanted out. Both refused to find out what sex it was but Kel swore it was a boy while Dom swore it was a girl. Kel secretly thought he wanted another girl to spoil.

She let out a loud scream as another contraction hit her body. Alanna smiled to herself as she came out of the quarters to greet the couple.

"Looks like that baby is ready to come into the lovely world of Tortall,"

Kel groaned and Alanna grinned to herself. Looks like Kel was about to have a healthy baby…

_**KelDomKelDom**_

"Healthy baby boy," Dom mused as he sat beside the bed watching Kel fed. "And I thought it would be a girl,"

Kel looked up.

"Maybe next time,"

Nobody had come into greet them yet but that was going to happen in the next hour or so. Dom smiled and looked down at his son. He looked like Kel which was what they both were secretly hoping for seeing that their first two looked like Dom. He had so much hair more than he had ever seen on any child let alone a new born.

His hair was dark but both suspected that it would go a light brown in a couple of months. His eyes were blue like all newborns but they were light and Dom could see dark brown flecks through them.

"What about Dom Junior?" he suggested with a smile.

She shook her head at him.

"I like Jayson," she suggested.

"Introducing Little Jayson of Masbolle," Dom said grandly. "I like it…"

_**KelDomKelDom**_

_Author's Note: That my friends and dear readers is the last chapter of Twins. As you can see there was a lovely happy ending (Dr. Bubbles had no need to worry) and I have enjoyed writing this so much. It has been almost two years since I began this story and I can't believe 51 chapters later it has come to a conclusion. _

_For the record Kel and Dom possible have two more while Neal and Yuki have a couple more as well. Just thought you lovely people out there would like to know _

_Love you all and thank you all for reading. I will be updating other stories so please check them out! Xoxo til next time Miss Hood_


End file.
